La Aventura de Carlos y sus Pokemon 3: Problemas en la Isla Eevee
by pokeleaf
Summary: Carlos, Eevee y los demás continuan su rara aventura; Está vez en una Isla del MM llamada Isla Eevee... Y en el mundo real siguen en Hoenn y tambien algo de Unova. Jolteon y Lili causarán problemas, los protagonistas sobrevivirán? Clasificado T por: Lenguaje Potencialmente Soez, Insinuaciones Sexuales y algunas otras cosas. Advertencia:¡Algunos Capitulos con Contenido M!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 100: Un Nuevo inicio...**

**Producciones Pokeleaf presenta:**

**En colaboración con nadie...**

**La Aventura de Carlos y sus Pokémon 3: Problemas en la Isla Eevee**

**...**

**Copyright 2014**

Pokémon Edición Esmeralda

Press Start

(?)

[Pueblo Azuliza]

El es Ash... digo... ... Carlos, Un entrenador que se dedica a...

Eevee: Oye puedes callarte y continuar en donde quedamos

Vale pero tenía planeada una intro muy-

Eevee: A quien le importa eso?

...

[Mundo Misterioso]

[Isla Eevee]

[Reino-]

Eevee: Y el Opening?

(¬_¬)... (._.') ?

[Opening Nuevo]

...

[Reino ?]

?: Bienvenido al Reino -. No espera aún no viene esta parte

...

**Carlos POV**

-Les resumiré, termine de esclavo. (Resumen Pro)

Carlos[Vulpix]: De todos los reinos me toca esté

?: Oye, que esperabas?

Carlos: Me esperaba el Reino Flareon o el Sylveon

?: Mal por ti

Carlos: Por lo menos ustedes no son tan malos...

?: Eso es lo que crees

Carlos: Pero que yo sepa ustedes son...

?: Con los esclavos, actuamos diferente

Carlos: Ya pienso que hasta los Espeon serian mejores.

?: Tienes suerte de no quedar con Los Vaporeon, Umbreon o Eevee

Carlos: La idea era quedar con los Umbreon

?: Sabes?, Normalmente los Flareon van para el Reino Vaporeon.

...Haber, por lo que sabemos Carlos no esta en los Reinos Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon o Sylveon... Solo quedan Los Reinos Jolteon, Glaceon y Leafeon...

Carlos: Ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido.

?: Si, casi siempre Los Jolteon van para aca. Los Vaporeon para el Jolteon. Los Espeon para el Umbreon. Los Umbreon para el Sylveon. Los Sylveon para el Eevee. Los Glaceon para el Flareon. Nosotros para el Glaceon. Y los Eevee... nunca se sabe.

[¡Descubierto!]

[Reino Leafeon]

?-Un Leafeon: Hay reglas estrictas para los tipo fuego.

Carlos: Me las vas a decir?

Un Leafeon: No

Carlos: ...

Un Leafeon: Bien, Rick se encargara de ti

Rick[Leafeon]: Todo yo

Un Leafeon: Vale, yo me voy.

...

[Casa de Rick]

Rick: Déjame decirte que si intentas algo... tengo permiso de matarte.

Carlos: Y si no mal recuerdo, también de comerme

Rick: Pues te recuerdo que eres nuestro esclavo

Carlos: y?

Rick: Me estas retando?

Carlos: No... Te amenazo

Rick: A si?, Te mostrare quien manda aquí

Carlos usa Ascuas, alcanza a Rick, Muy Eficaz.

Rick: ...

Carlos: Ups...

Rick usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Carlos, Golpe Critico!, Poco Eficaz.

... K.O de un Golpe...

...Al dia siguiente...

*Mordisco*

Carlos: [Levantándose] Oye sigo vivo!

Rick: Que bien... digo, que mal.

Carlos: ...

Rick: Es tu primer dia de sufrimiento, digo de trabajo

Carlos: (A la primera oportunidad me voy a escapar, el reino Umbreon esta cerca... o eso creo)

Rick: (?)

Carlos: Oye, en que pueblo estamos?

Rick: Pueblo Síntesis

Carlos: ...

Rick: Que?. Yo no puse los nombres

Carlos: (Estoy Lejos del Reino Umbreon... El Pueblo mas Cercano era Pueblo Forestal)

Rick: Anda, a que esperas?. Sal a hacer recados o lo que sea que te manden. Y recuerda Traerme 3 Bayas Grana

Carlos: Y como son las Bayas Grana?

Rick: Ese es tu problema.

Carlos: ...

A Carlos lo sacan de la casa...

Carlos: Sistema Corrupto!

- ...

Carlos: (Que idiotez dije?)

...

[Pueblo Síntesis]

Carlos: Haré como si nada y me iré al Reino Umbreon

-Haciéndome el tonto camine sin rumbo (No tenía la menor idea de a donde iba)

Carlos: (Si consigo mar, debo ir a la Izquierda.)

[La cosa es que Pueblo Síntesis es el Pueblo Mas lejano al Mar del Reino Leafeon]

Carlos: (Si comienza a dar frio, media vuelta.) (Un bosque, sigo derecho)

?[Femenino]: Oye tu!

Carlos: [Ignorando su alrededor] (Si no... Tal vez termine en el Reino Eevee, en ese caso me iré a la derecha)

?[Femenino]: Oye!

Carlos: ... (Pero... y si mi atrapan?, No sera difícil vencer a los Leafeon... el problema es que... ... ... no sería capaz de hacerles daño... No, tengo que dejar a un lado mi gusto a los Leafeon. Ignorar ese sentimiento... Evitar-)

Repentinamente un Espeon salta e inmoviliza a Carlos...

El Espeon: Nada personal. Solo sigo ordenes.

-Vi las Marcas en las orejas y pensé...

Carlos: (Mierda, yo también tengo esas marcas... y me delatan)

?[Femenino]: [Se acerca a Carlos] Responde cuando te llaman, idiota. Desobedecer tiene sus consecuencias.

El Espeon[Esclavo]: Terribles consecuencias

La Leafeon: Oye, como te llamas?

Carlos: Tú, como te llamas?

La Leafeon: No tenemos permitido decir nuestros nombres a los esclavos

Carlos: Entonces no te diré mi nombre

La Leafeon: Por segunda vez. ¿Como te llamas?

Carlos: ...

El Espeon[Esclavo]: Yo que tu le digo mi nombre

La Leafeon: ¿Como te llamas?

Carlos: ...

El Espeon[Esclavo]: *Suspiro*

La Leafeon: Sicc, Arrójalo con Psíquico

Carlos: (!)

El Espeon¿Sicc?: Que?

La Leafeon: Que lo Arrojes!

Sicc usa Psíquico, Carlos voló por los aires...

-Caí al suelo...

La Leafeon: Como te llamas?

Carlos: Vulpix

La Leafeon: Mientes... ... Sicc, arrójalo de nuevo

Sicc: Y no sería mas fácil que yo te lo dijera?

La Leafeon: [Mira con mala cara a Sicc]

Sicc: ...

Sicc usa Psíquico, Carlos voló por los aires...

-Mientras estaba en el aire... creo que vi a Eevee Jr o a Shaymin volando... Ella también me vio...

[De cara contra el suelo...]

La Leafeon: Tu verdadero nombre

Carlos: ... ... ...

La Leafeon: Sicc...

Carlos: Espera!, me llamo Carlos. ¿Contenta?

La Leafeon: Sicc...

Carlos: (!)

Sicc: No miente

La Leafeon: Lo se, pero me gusta ver su cara cuando te doy la orden

De la nada...

Eevee Jr se estrella con Carlos...

Eevee Jr[Shaymin Cielo]: Así aterrizo yo.

La Leafeon: (?)

Carlos: (?)

Sicc: (?)

Eevee Jr[Shaymin Cielo]: Pa... que haces aquí?

Carlos: Yo?, aquí paseando un rato.

La Leafeon: La conoces?

Carlos: Si

Eevee Jr[Shaymin Cielo]: Iba a ver a mamá, ya descubrí donde es el Reino Jolteon

Carlos: Pero... Entonces... Porque pasaste por aquí?

Eevee Jr[Shaymin Cielo]: Iba a visitarte a ti. Pero ya que estas aquí.. no necesito volar tanto.

Carlos: A ok

Eevee Jr[Shaymin Cielo]: Bueno, me voy. Adiós Papá.

Eevee Jr despega a Velocidades Sonicas.

Carlos: De donde saco esa Velocidad?

La Leafeon: Eso no importa. Ahora... Ya que están ustedes dos, porque no buscan leña y bayas en el Bosque. Y apresúrense, ¡es para ayer!

Sicc sale corriendo en dirección al bosque...

La Leafeon: No me escuchaste?

Carlos: ...

-la cola le comienza a brillar...

Carlos: [Panic] Ok, ya vuelvo...

Carlos va tras Sicc

...

[Bosque Baya]

Sicc: Este bosque conecta Pueblo Síntesis con Pueblo Verdor

Carlos: (Leafeon es el Pokémon Verdor... tiene sentido)... Pueblo Verdor es la Capital?

Sicc: Si.

Carlos: Como te capturaron?

Sicc: Pues... Sabes donde queda el Reino Espeon?

Carlos: Si

Sicc: Yo, para ser un Espeon tengo mala orientación. Iba al norte, pero me desvié... y terminé en dirección oeste. Sabes lo que queda en esa dirección

Carlos: El Reino Umbreon.

Sicc: Exactamente. Sin darme cuenta llegue a territorio Umbreon, recupere el rumbo y llegue al Reino Eevee... pero unos guardias vieron que provenía del Reino Umbreon y... me atraparon.

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Y a ti?

Carlos: Pues, diría que yo me merezco estar aquí Trabajaba o mejor dicho, Trabajo para los Umbreon.

Sicc: Te descubrieron?

Carlos: Yo mismo me delate...

Sicc: ...

Carlos: Metí la pata... y adivina la peor parte

Sicc: Cual?

Carlos: La peor parte fue que lo hice en la fortaleza Vaporeon. Frente al Rey

Sicc: Y es que eres Retrasado?

Carlos: Eso pienso...

...

Sicc: Leña y Bayas...

Carlos: Leña?. Pero los Leafeon son amantes de la naturaleza

Sicc: Eso es una Trampa. Si llevas Leña... sera lo ultimo que lleves

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Solo exagero... Simplemente harán que te arrepientas

Carlos: Te pasó?

Sicc: No, les leí la mente

Carlos: Era de suponerse...

...

Sicc: Cuidado donde pisas. Hay trampas.

Carlos: Cual es la peor que hay?

Sicc: Los Anula PP o algo así

...

[Los PP de Llamarada se han agotado!]

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Te lo advertí

Carlos: Con o sin PP no podía usar ese movimiento

Sicc: Y porque?

Carlos: Una maldición o no se que me impide usar los movimientos de fuego.

Sicc: Eso debe ser molesto

...

[Los PP de Psicorrayo se han agotado!]

Sicc: Me tropecé

Carlos: Claro...

...

[Los PP de Placaje se han agotado!]

Carlos: Y a quien le importa ese movimiento?

...

Carlos: Nos perdimos?

Sicc: Que va... ¿como nos vamos a perder?. Eso es imposible soy un Espeon.

Llegan a un camino sin salida...

Sicc: Bueno... esta no la vi venir

...

Sicc: Mira! El Bayanar!

Carlos: El baya-que?

Sicc: Esa cosa, significa que llegamos al centro del bosque. Recojamos bayas y volvamos...

Carlos: Oye, por casualidad sabes como son las bayas grana?

Sicc: Si, son aquellas las Rojas y duras. Las Blandas son Wikano y esas son tan picantes que hacen escupir fuego...

Carlos: (!)... En serio?

Sicc: Si, hasta los Tipo Agua escupirán fuego si comen una de esas.

-Recogí las 3 Bayas Grana... 6 Bayas Wikano... 4 Aranja... 2 Meloc... 10 Aostan... y 8 Uvav.

...

[Pueblo Síntesis]

[Casa de La Leafeon]

La Leafeon: Y la leña?

Sicc: ...

Carlos: ...

La Leafeon: Buen trabajo. Pueden irse.

...

Ya afuera...

Carlos: Lo difícil fue salir del bosque

Sicc: Te diré, los recados mas difíciles son los de ella. Hoy solo fue eso.

Carlos: Que es lo mas difícil que a mandado a hacer?

Sicc: Lo mas difícil es llevar suministros al Reino Glaceon. Imaginate, llevar una Carreta con comida por una subida nevada.

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Eso y aguantar los Látigo Cepa todo el trayecto... Cosa que duele mucho

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Lo bueno es que eso es mensual. Pues la carreta recorre toda la isla turnándose y pasa por las Rutas... Empieza en el Reino Eevee... Pasa por la Ruta 1, El Reino Vaporeon, Ruta 2, Reino Jolteon, Ruta 4, Reino Flareon, Ruta 6... y así Hasta regresar al Reino Eevee por la Ruta 17

Carlos: ...

Sicc: El dia esta acabando... Mejor volvemos a nuestras respectivas casas

Carlos: Bien, hasta mañana

Sicc: See you later

Carlos: [O.o]

...

[Casa de Rick]

Rick: Me trajiste las Bayas?

Carlos: Si

[Carlos entrega a Mala Gana las Bayas Grana]

Rick: Bien Hecho

Carlos: Y donde duermo?

Rick: Allí...

Apunta a un montón de... ¿Periódicos? Junto a un tazón con...¿Tierra?

Carlos: Bromeas?

Rick: Esto no es hotel

[Ending Nuevo]

Guardando Muchos Datos... ¡No Apagues la consola!

...

Carlos ha Guardado la Partida

...

Traducido al Español en ningún lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 101: Dalmatas... (No me pude resistir )**

Pokémon Edición Platino

Presiona START

[Opening]

**Carlos POV**

A la mañana siguiente...

-Aunque no lo crean dormí cómodo...

Rick: Despierta!

Carlos: Zzz...

Rick: ...

¡Zaz!

Carlos: Auch...

Rick: Despertaste?, o necesitas otro golpe?

Carlos: Si me vas a despertar de ese modo mejor me voy a otra parte

Rick: Aunque quisiera no se puede. Ahora ve a hacer lo que te ordenen, antes de que se me ocurra algo.

...

[Pueblo Síntesis]

Carlos: Por lo menos aquí el aire es fresco... (Sin oxigeno, no hay fuego... ¿Sera por eso que se siente tan bien?)

-Comencé a Caminar por el pueblo... para conocerlo mejor y poder trazar mi ruta de escape.

...Minutos después...

Un Leafeon: Oye tu!

Carlos: No puede ser...

Un Leafeon: Deja de dar vueltas y has algo útil, Busca a mi Hermana... Se pierde a cada rato.

Carlos: Y porque no la buscas tu? 

Un Leafeon: Por... ... ... (!). Tu obedece antes de que te convenza por las malas.

Carlos: ... Y como voy a saber cual es?

Un Leafeon: Fácil, es la única Leafeon Hembra y de un color Fluorescente o algo así. De paso es pequeña.

Carlos: Me dices que tu hermana es variocolor?

Un Leafeon: No, es Shiny.

Carlos: Es lo mismo

Un Leafeon: ...

Carlos: Haré lo que pueda

-No tengo lo menor idea de como es un Leafeon Variocolor... Supongo que sera morado o algo así.

Carlos continúa su patrullaje durante un rato...

-Vi un Leafeon mas claro que los demás... era como si brillara. Ese no podía ser, se parecía mucho al color normal

Carlos: Donde estará Sicc?

...

[Reino Vaporeon]

[Casa Rentada]

**Vaporeon POV**

Eevee: Hermana, y Carlos?

Vaporeon: ...

Glaceon: Ah... Choo!

Vaporeon: El... se fue de vacaciones

Eevee: (?) Entonces iré a visitarlo

Vaporeon: ...

Eevee: Mi hija me buscó, encontró y acompañó. Y de paso dijo que Carlos estaba en el Reino Leafeon.

Vaporeon: ...

Eevee: Iré a ver...

...

[Reino Leafeon]

[Pueblo Síntesis]

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: (Fluorescente... ... [._.] ...El que vi... mierda era ese)

...Un rato buscando a la dichosa Leafeon...

Carlos: Su color será diferente... pero es una en un millón... Eso me hace pensar, "¿Cuantos Leafeon hay en el Pueblo?"

Sicc: [Llegando de quien sabe] Unos 500

Carlos: [O.o]

Sicc: En realidad, no hay mas de 50 en el pueblo. Si acaso unos 20. Los Leafeon no son famosos por su cantidad.

Carlos: Y cuales si son famosos por eso?

Sicc: Obviamente los Eevee, hay por montón. Sobretodo en su Reino.

Carlos: Pero de las Evoluciones

Sicc: En ese caso sería, yo.

Carlos: Los Espeon?

Sicc: Si, mover las cosas con la mente es algo sin comparación. Aunque algunos prefieren no cambiar mucho y deciden ser Sylveons. Así que esos también están cerca. Los Terceros son los Flareon. Después los Jolteon. Después los Vaporeon. Después los Glaceon. Después los Umbreon. Por Ultimo los Leafeon. Antes los Umbreon estaban muy emparejados con los Jolteon, pero después del incidente... La Población se redujo considerablemente.

Carlos: Sabes algo del incidente? 

Sicc: No mucho. Solo se que los Sylveon están involucrados. Pero nos culparon a nosotros. Luego todos los reinos se culpaban entre si hasta que se prohibió hablar del tema.

Carlos: (Los Sylveon?, puede tener algo de cierto. La cuartada perfecta. "Somos Sylveon y no nos metemos con nadie")

Sicc: Tu lo has dicho.. digo...

Carlos: Me recuerdas a alguien...

...

**Espeon POV**

[Reino Glaceon]

[Granizo]

Espeon: [Tiritando] M-menudo f-frío... N-n-no cu-culpo a Leafeon p-por m-morirse

Lisa: Tu de todo te quejas. "Ay que frío", "Ay mi pata", "Ay mi cola", "Ay mis orejas", "Ay mi no se que"

Espeon: Y mas o m-menos que hacemos aquí?

Lisa: Lo mismo quiero saber

Espeon: ...

...

[Reino Leafeon]

[Pueblo Síntesis]

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: Por casualidad no has visto un Leafeon Variocolor? 

Sicc: Hoy no. Tu has visto algún Eevee Blanco?

Carlos: No

Sicc: Seguro a quien buscas es a Mila. La única Leafeon Shiny que hay en las cercanías.

Carlos: Y como sabes su nombre?, no que estaba prohibido?

Sicc: No nos pueden decir sus nombres, pero podemos averiguarlos.

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Oye por casualidad, ¿tú eres shiny?

Carlos: No

Sicc: ...

Carlos: [...] Y tu?

Sicc: No

... 

[Cortes Comerciales]

Quieres ser Rubio? Y lucir tu dorada cabellera?  
>Compra ahora el Champú Jolteon y comienza a modelar tu pelo, cargado de energía.<p>

...

[Johto, Cueva Helada]

Carlos[14 Años]: Me pueden decir que hacemos aquí? Y como llegamos?

Espeon: (Dos Palabras: Nos Perdimos)

Vaporeon: Eso te pasa por confiar mas en ella

Carlos: Y porque debería confiar en ti?

Vaporeon: ¡Por Favor!, ¡Sé hablar!. ¿Eso no es suficiente?

Carlos: Que sepas español no significa que sepas guiarnos

...[Otra Escena]...

[Islas Remolino]

Carlos tiene una cámara y está "surfeando" sobre Vaporeon...

Carlos: Con suerte veo a Lugia... y así sacaré 20 en el trabajo... [[En Venezuela (no se si en otros países) las notas son de 0 a 20.]]

Vaporeon: Pero el trabajo es sobre Ho-oh

Carlos: ... ... ...

...[Otra Escena]...

[Guardería]

Sra Guardería: Vienes por mas Eevees?

Carlos: Si

Sra Guardería: Los 2 Machos?... Igual son los únicos.

Carlos: Claro

...[Otra Escena]...

Carlos: Mirar, Las Piedras Fuego y Trueno. [Alzando las Piedras]

Cesar[15 Años]: Oye... esa no es una piedra trueno. Es una Piedra Hoja.

Carlos: ... Ya decía yo que la hoja no cuadraba en el nombre.

**Pokémon POV**

Flareon[Eevee]: Te jodes yo me quedo con la de Fuego

Jolteon[Eevee]: ...

...[Otra Escena]...

Wileska[14 Años]: Estos Eevee son sexys...

Carlos: ...

...[Otra Escena]...

Leafeon: Nos escapamos al Bosque? 

Vaporeon: No!

...[Otra Escena]...

Carlos esta Jugando Duty of Call Warfare Modern 3 en La StationPlay 3...

Carlos: Ultimo nivel... en la máxima dificultad... Estoy apunto de ganar...

[De la nada Llega Vaporeon y adivinen... Se orina sobre la Play...]

Carlos: [O.O]

Vaporeon: Deja vu.

Carlos: [Ni les digo] VAPOREON!. TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!

[Comienza una Persecución estilo Tom y Jerry]

...

Carlos: [Leyendo la Garantía]

Garantía:

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.. . ... .. .. . . . ... .. .  
>"En caso de orinada de Eevee"<br>"No Aplica a sus Evoluciones"

Carlos: ...

...

La Historia de Jolteon y Flareon: "Recordando el Pasado"

...[Otra Escena]...

[Noche Tormentosa]

Jolteon tiene Inmovilizado a Flareon

Jolteon: Te presento a mis Garras [Obviamente mostrando las garras]

Flareon: Que esperas?. ¡Hazlo de una vez!

...

Consulta tu cartelera de Cine.

También en 3D y con Audio Dolby Digital Surround 7.1 o como se llame. (Osea sonido envolvente)

[Escenas Aproximadas a las Reales]

[Fin del Corte Comercial]

...

Carlos: Quien diría que buscar un Shiny es tan difícil

Sicc: Hay pocos habitantes en el pueblo, pero de todas formas es difícil Y mas con el hecho de que son parecidos

Carlos: ...

...Horas después...

-Ni se porque Buscaba...

Sicc: Y donde se puede ocultar un Eevee Shiny?

Carlos: En muchos lugares

Sicc: Es mas, ¿que hace un Eevee de paso Shiny por estos lados?

Carlos: Tal vez busca la Roca Musgo

Sicc: Esa se encuentra en Pueblo Leaf, que de paso está en el Reino Eevee.

Carlos: Pueblo Leaf? 

Sicc: También le Dicen Pueblo Hoja o Planta.

Carlos: Y en que parte del Reino Eevee queda? 

Sicc: Cerca de aquí, por la Ruta 11.

Carlos: (Una posible ruta de escape...)

Sicc: Te recomiendo no intentarlo.

Carlos: Podrías dejar de leer mis pensamientos? 

Sicc: Es un mal habito que tenemos los Espeon.

Carlos: No me digas...

Sicc: El Ultimo que intento escapar... ... ...

Carlos: Que le paso?

Sicc: Pues... ... ... Escapó. El muy suertudo se escapó.

Carlos: [-_-]

Sicc: Los Leafeon no son muy activos... Lo que hace fácil escapar. El problema es... Que apenas se dan cuenta, informan a los demás reinos. El único lugar seguro es el Reino Umbreon. Pero a veces... ofrecen como recompensa "liberar a un esclavo", obviamente esa oferta es irresistible y acaban entregando al fugitivo.

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Y si te atrapan, pueden pasar 3 cosas. Nada, Pagar las consecuencias o ser reasignado.

Carlos: Te has escapado?

Sicc: No. No me atrevo.

Carlos: Te animas si escapamos juntos?

[Tomen en cuenta que están charlando en el centro del pueblo... ]

Sicc: No. Ni en un ejercito me atrevería. Te digo el motivo?, pues los "caza recompensas" son mayoritariamente los Jolteon. Intenta huir de eso.

Carlos: Pero eres un Espeon. Tu velocidad es comparable a la de un Jolteon, ademas, ustedes pueden predecir los movimientos del enemigo

Sicc: Tal vez... pero, y tu?

Carlos: ... Irónicamente... Los Jolteon son exactamente el doble de rápido.

[[Velocidad Base: Vulpix 65 / Jolteon 130 / Espeon 110]]

Sicc: Igual no tengo necesidad de escapar.

Carlos: Como quieras...

...

Carlos: Oye... Ese no es el Eevee que buscas?

Sicc: ... Ese mismo es... Hablamos luego

Sicc se va tras el Eevee Shiny

Carlos: Ahora... ¿donde puede estar una una Leafeon Shiny?... y ¿yo desde cuando les digo Shiny?

...Minutos después...

Carlos: ...

-Giré, no tengo idea para qué. Y choque con un atravesado que... lol?

Leafeon Shiny-¿Mila?: Hola

Carlos: (Mierda...)

Mila: Eres raro... ¿como te llamas?

Carlos: ... ... Carlos...

Mila: Eres el nuevo?, el que se queda con Rick?. Ese Rick puede ser un poco grosero. Mi nombre es- no espera... no te puedo decir mi nombre.

Carlos: Tu... eres Mila?

Mila: (!) Bueno pero ya sabías mi nombre

Carlos: Me lo contó un lorito...

Mila: Un que?

Carlos: No nada.

Mila: ...

Carlos: Tu hermano te busca... me mando a buscarte. Así que... podrías... bueno... tu sabes. (Eso ultimo me sonó a insinuación sexual) ... (A mí todo me suena a insinuación sexual)

Mila: Que bien... lo que pasa es que me perdí. Fijate que el otro dia Terminé en Pueblo Sol. Y eso queda al otro lado del reino.

Carlos: Entonces vamos... ... ...

...

...

Carlos: Yo también me perdí

Mila: ...

...  
>Noche<br>...

[Frente a la Casa de Mila]

Carlos: Llegamos... creo

Mila: Gracias... Yo sola de seguro terminaba en el Reino Umbreon o peor en el Reino Flareon

Carlos: Pero el Reino Flareon esta al otro lado de la isla.

Mila: Por eso.

Carlos: ...

Mila: Espera aquí..

-Mila entra a la casa

...

-Mila regresa con unas Bayas...

Mila: Debes de estar hambriento, conociendo a Rick...

-Tomé las bayas...

Carlos: Eeh... ¿Gracias?

Mila: Si te da hambre no dudes en venir... [Guiña un ojo y regresa a la casa]

Carlos: ... Acaso... me.. ¿guiñó el ojo?

[Ending]

Guardando Muchos Datos...  
>No Apague la consola ni retiré la tarjeta de juego...<p>

...  
>Error al Guardar...<p>

No mentira...  
>...<p>

Carlos guardó la partida...

Nota: En realidad yo sortee el reino en el que Carlos quedaría... Curiosamente y de pura casualidad fue el Leafeon. De haber elegido yo... estaría en el Reino Jolteon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 102: Me eh inventado 102 Titulos!...**

Pokémon Azul

Press START

Prof Oak: Hola, soy El Profesor Oak.  
>Vengo a darte la bienvenida a este mundo lleno de criaturas a las que llamamos... Pokémon.<p>

Pero Primero... Como te llamas?

Z  
>z<br>9

Entonces te llamas [Tu Nombre]?

...

El es mi nieto... Puedes decirme como se llama?

Z  
>z<br>9

Entonces... Se llama [Nombre Rival]

Estas a punto de comenzar tu propia aventura... Suerte...

...

[Lol?]

[Opening]

Al dia siguiente...

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Pueblo Sintesis]<br>[Nublado]  
>[Casa de Rick]<p>

Rick: Despierta... Ya amaneció.

Carlos: Vale... ya voy...

...

Ya afuera de la casa...

Carlos: Tercer Dia...

Sicc: [Llegando] Eh, Hola Carlos. Buen Dia para escaparse... je je.

Carlos: Hablando de clima... Tiene pinta de que va a Llover.

Sicc: Y lo hará

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Que?

Carlos: Somos los únicos esclavos del pueblo o que?

Sicc: Si, hay un limite raro de 2 por Pueblo y 10 por Reino.

Carlos: ... (No puedo ni pensar, porque esté me lee los pensamientos)

Sicc: Si te molesta solo dímelo.

Carlos: En realidad estoy acostumbrado.

Sicc: Acostumbrado?

Carlos: Si... Conozco una Espeon algo chismosa

?: Supongo que hablas de mi...

Carlos: (!)

-Atras de mi estaban Espeon y Lisa...

Carlos: Y ustedes que hacen aqui?

Espeon: Tú que haces aqui?

Carlos: Tú haces aqui?

Espeon: Yo pregunté primero

Carlos: Fui yo el que pregunto primero

Espeon: Espera, cual era la pregunta? 

Carlos: No se lo olvidé

Espeon: ...

Carlos: ...

Espeon: ...

Carlos: ...

...Media hora despues...

Espeon: ...

Carlos: ...

Espeon: ...

Lisa: Se van a besar o que?, llevan media hora así.

-Me deje llevar (si claro, digamos que fue eso) e intenté besar a Espeon...

¡Zaz!, Bofetada que propina Espeon a Carlos.

Carlos: [Frotándose la mejilla] Me la esperaba

Espeon: Te repito la pregunta que olvidé pero recordé y... creo... que... volví a olvidar

Sicc: Quienes son ellas? [En tono coqueto]

Carlos: Mis hermanas... (?)

Espeon: (?) Cuñadas... (?) No espera... Solo yo... o... vale esto algo confuso. Lisa es practicamente mi gemela, por lo tanto mi hermana osea tambien tu cuñada osea que... tengo 4 hermanas y no 3? Esto de la genetica es un lío

Carlos: Tratas de decir que Lisa es como tu "hermana perdida"?

Espeon: Eso creo... Habrá que preguntarle a Vaporeon

Carlos: Si es que la encontramos...

?: Yo te encontré primero

?: Callate, fue mi hija la que me dijo... por lo tanto yo lo encontré

Carlos: ...

-Sorpresa!, Vaporeon y Eevee también llegan... Pero alguien falta... no espera ese tambien llega! Ese es Flarch... Pero alguien mas falta... Jolteon llega... Ese no, otro Alguien que me recuerda a Flarch... Leafeon esta en el cuerpo de Jolteon... entonces ese no puede ser el "ese" que buscó... Y ese "ese" es Flareon. Curiosamente llega de ultimo

Sicc: Conoces a 2 Espeon hembra y no me avisas?!, pensé que nos llevábamos bien

Carlos: ...

Eevee: Amor... Que haces aqui?

Carlos: Desde cuando nos llamamos usando expresiones amorosas? 

Eevee: [Seria] Desde hoy

Carlos: [Asustado] Lo que digas cariño...

Vaporeon: Espera... ese no es el Espeon que luchó el primer dia que fuimos a la arena?

Eevee: Si... ese es 

Sicc: [Acercandose a Vaporeon] Soy sicc. Un Placer conocer a tan atractiva Vaporeon

Vaporeon: (?)

Flarch se interpone entre Vaporeon y Sicc.

Flarch: Oye, yo la vi primero. Ya tiene dueño para que sepas...

[?] 

Flarch: Oigan... la acabo de regar... No debia decir esas cosas hasta mitad de temporada. Shit... Podemos... Repetir la escena? 

[No]

Flach: Como que no?, Anda dañé la escena, deben de dar otros intentos

[Esto es en vivo pa' tu informacion]

Flarch: osea... que en este momento... estoy arruinando el cap?

[Si]

Flach: ... Cortes comerciales

...

[Cortes Comerciales]

Vaquero: "Come on, Cowboy"

Otro Vaquero: "Coman Mamey"

[?]

Clases en vivo en cualquier momento.

[Fin de Cortes Comerciales]

Carlos: [Algo amenazante] Flareon...

Flareon: ...

Catlos: Donde esta Glaceon?

Eevee: Se quedó en el Reino Glaceon.

Carlos: Bien, allí estará cómodo. Entre mas lejos de Flareon mejor...

[Nadie dice nada...]

Repentinamente Carlos en un ataque de ira arremete contra Flareon... ... Leafeon[Jolteon] se interpone rapidamente...

Carlos: ¡Leafeon Apartate!

Leafeon[Jolteon]: No.

Carlos: ... ... ...

Leafeon[Jolteon]: [Mira a Flareon] ¡Yo soy el que va a darle su merecido!

Leafeon[Jolteon] ataca a Flareon... Vaporeon se interpone... (recibiendo ella el golpe...)

Vaporeon: [Claramente enojada] Grrrrr...

Leafeon[Jolteon]: ... Lo siento?

¡Derechazo que Vaporeon le da a Leafeon!

Carlos: [Acercándose disimuladamente a Flareon] Ahora se van a pelear entre ustedes?

Nadie nota que Carlos esta justo al lado de Flareon, excepto el mismo Flareon que esta nervioso... y a instantes de huir

Flareon: [Nervioso] Eeh... Hace mucho calor aqui.. yo mejor... me...

Flareon intenta irse... pero Carlos lo sostiene de la cola

Carlos: Calor?, Los tipo Fuego nunca tienen calor. Es mas, si yo tengo frío tu tambien.

Eevee: Aun no me respondes. Que haces aqui?

Carlos: Yo?, tomando vacaciones en el reino de mi eeveelution favorita.

Eevee: ... ... No me hagas transformarme en Espeon

Carlos: [Gota Estilo Anime] ...

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Perdí y ahora soy irónicamente esclavo de los Leafeon...

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Y porque diablos Flareon revivió... y Leafeon no?

Vaporeon: Me lo preguntas a mí o a Leafeon?

Carlos: Al que sepa responderme

Leafeon[Jolteon]: Bueno... al decidir volver como espíritu, se triplicó el tiempo de resucitación.

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Carlos, no podemos estar hablando mucho. Hay cosas que hacer, así que... yo iré a hacer recados antes de que se acumulen... tu deberías hacer lo mismo

Sicc se retira pero antes de eso ve a Espeon y le manda un beso...

Espeon: (?) ...

Vaporeon: Espeon, que tal si exploramos el lugar?

Espeon: Te sigo... Lisa, tu tambien vienes

Vaporeon, Espeon, Lisa y Flarch se van...

Leafeon[Jolteon]: Y ire a ambientarme... aprovechare mi cuerpo de Jolteon

Leafeon tambien se va...

Eevee: Mmm... Hechare un rapido vistazo, esperame aqui...

Eevee se aleja... dejando solos a Carlos y a un aterrado Flareon

Flareon: Yo... tambien voy a explorar...

Carlos pisa con fuerza una de las patas de Flareon...

Flareon: [Aterrado] No me lastimes mucho...

Carlos: No me rebajare a eso, solo te dire 4 cosas...

...sigue estrujando la pata de Flareon...

Carlos: 1, No te hacerques a Glaceon. 2, No te hacerques a Leafeon. 3, Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hija. Y 4, por tu bien... mantente a 3 metros de mí.

...deja de pisar a Flareon y esté algo renco se aleja unos 5 metros

En realidad Carlos le fracturó la pata a Flareon...

...Minutos despues...

Carlos anda patrullando, Eevee lo persigue.

Eevee: Entonces... tienes que hacer esto?

Carlos: Si

Eevee: Que aburrido...

De pura casualidad pasan frente a la casa de Mila

Mila: [Sale de la casa] Carlos!...

Carlos: Mila?, Que pasa?

Mila: Mi hermano... El muy tonto intentó, practicar su Toxico... y se envenenó el mismo.

Carlos: ...

Mila: Podrias... Buscar una Baya Meloc, Ziuela o una Semilla Cura?.

Carlos: Okey, iré a buscar una lo mas rapido posible

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el Bosque... ni siquiera Eevee pudo seguir a Carlos...

[Bayanar] (O como quieran llamarle)

Carlos: No hay bayas Meloc... lol?.

...

[Casa de Mila]

El hermano de mila esta tirado en el suelo... claramente bajo los efectos del veneno.

Mila: sabía que era mala idea... un tipo planta no esta capacitado para aprender esos movimientos. Solo los experimentado pueden controlar esas tecnicas.

Eevee: Uno de mis hermanos es un Leafeon... y sabe Toxico. Pero no lo usa, será por el riesgo?

Mila: Puede ser...

Eevee: Oye... Por que tu color es mas "brillante"?

Mila: Nunca has visto un Leafeon Shiny?, pues soy uno de esos.

Eevee: Vaya... es un honor conocer a una Shiny

Mila: No es para tanto

Eevee: Claro que lo es... Los Shiny son raros, Las Eeveelutions Hembras tambien, Ahora las dos cosas juntas es como si Arceus te fuese bendecido. Y los Leafeon tambien son medio raros.

Mila: De ese modo suena como si yo fuera la "elegida" de una profecía.

Hermano de Mila: Oigan!, me estoy muriendo y ¿ustedes se ponen a charlar?

Mila y Eevee: ...

...

[Bayanar]

Carlos: Una... una... solo una Baya Ciruela... digo Ziguela... Ziu...ela... Zi-u-ela... Ziguela... [e.e] Como se diga...

...A la media hora...

[Casa de Mila] 

Carlos: Ya llegue!

Mila: Es... demasiado tarde...

Carlos: [Boquiabierto]

[Acorde de suspenso] (Osea el Tan tan tan)

Mila: Es broma... [Le quita la Baya a Carlos]

Carlos: ...

Despues de que el hermano de Mila se comiera la baya...

[Afuera de la Casa]

Mila: Gracias!, si no fuera por su ayuda...

Carlos: Solo ayudo por que... (No puedo negarme, por varios motivos) por que es mi trabajo.

Mila: Eres adorable... [Besa en la mejilla a Carlos... y vuelve a la casa]

Carlos: [Sonrojado] ...

Eevee: [Celosa] Que pasa?, Ahora tienes un romance aqui?

Carlos: Apenas la conocí ayer

Eevee: (!). Osea que fue amor a primera vista o que?, que "favores" hiciste ayer?. ¿Acaso tuviste que "explorar sus interiores"? Oliste su "flor"?, Podaste su "jardin"? Sembraste "semillas"?, "Llenaste sus recipientes"? a?. Dime!.

Carlos: ... (ojala...)

Eevee: Seguro te lo pidió, y tu con la escusa de que eres esclavo aceptaste!. Pervertido...

Carlos: [Entre dientes] Histérica...

Eevee: ...

Carlos: (Ahora por culpa de Eevee, voy a tener sueños eróticos con Mila...) 

...

[Reino Umbreon]  
>[Pueblo Siniestro]<p>

Eevee Jr: Tia, como son mis Abuelos?

Sylveon: Tus... Abuelos?... Pues... Ellos... (Ni me acuerdo como son)

Eevee Jr: Siguen vivos... cierto?

Sylveon: Eh... Claro... Ellos... viven

Eevee Jr: Y que son?

Sylveon: Pues... ... dos eeveelutions

Eevee Jr: De forma especifica?

Sylveon: (Ya se porque Carlos y Eevee no andan con su hija... hace unas preguntas)

Eevee Jr: (?)

Sylveon pensó en Umbreon y Marta... y sin querer dice...

Sylveon: Son dos Umbreon (Eeh?)

Eevee Jr: Genial

Sylveon: Oye, pregúntale a tu padre. El podrá decirte mas.

Eevee Jr: Oki

...

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Pueblo Sintesis]<p>

Eevee: A pesar de todo... esa Mila me cae bien... ¿Que te parece un trió?, Ella, tu y yo? 

Carlos: Eevee... callate. Me vas a provocar una erección. Y no es precisamente "cómodo" caminar con el paquete expuesto.

Eevee: Pero te gusta la idea...

...

[Ending]

Guardando...  
>No apagar...<p>

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Partida Guardada

...

Nota: Uso LibreOffice en Canaima... Tengo Windows 7 con Microsoft Office 2010 y Windows XP con Microsoft Office 2007.

Pero por 3 motivos uso el Libre Office...

1- En La Canaima me conecto al WIFI que uso para subir los Caps  
>2- es mas compatible y recomienda usar LibreOfficeOpenOffice por el formato ".odt"  
>3- También es Compatible con el formato ".doc" y ".docx" del Microsoft Word pero si la pagina recomienda el LibreOffice y tengo LibreOffice... Usaré LibreOffice. Aunque me guste mas el Word.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 103: No tengo inspiración para los títulos.**

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Azul

Press START

[Opening]

[Monte Plateado]  
>[Granizo]<br>[Noche]

Red parado como idiota mirando al horizonte... solo se escucha el silbido del viento. Pero se rompe el silencio.

?: Entonces... Perdiste

Rojo: (?). [Se gira y reconoce a la persona]

"Hermana..." esa palabra sale de la boca del mismísimo Red, quien casi instantáneamente se tapa la boca después de haber roto el Voto de Silencio...

Hermana de Red (Osea Blue): Te impresiona verme aqui?, recuerda que soy casi tan buena como tu. Por eso me las arreglé para llegar aqui, no fue facil, lo admito.

Red: ... ... ... No estoy de humor... ... ...

Blue: Las derrotas son comunes... para la mayoría de entrenadores.

Red: ... ... Yo no soy de la mayoría ... ...

Blue: Las derrotas son buenas, te enseñan que siempre hay alguien mas fuerte en el mundo.

Red: ... ... ...

Sin hacer ruido (Cosa facil para Red) salta por el precipicio... a su Charizard, y se va del lugar.

Blue: ... Red?... Se fue... Me dejo sola aqui!. Me tengo que regresar?!, tarde 3 horas en subir!. Y para colmo no tengo un Pokémon Volador!

...

[En alguna parte de Johto]  
>[Tambien de Noche]<p>

?: [Mirando las Estrellas]... Algún dia me robare una de esas...

[El Holomisor (Robado) comienza a sonar]

? contesta...

?: No puedo planear tranquilo? 

_?: Planear robos no necesita hacerse de forma pacifica._

?: Y tu que sabes?

_?: ... Llamé para decirte que en la Tv estan dando una noticia impresionante._

?: Cual? 

_?: Red fue derrotado_

?: [O.o] Nos vemos en casa de red

[[Esos eran... Silver y Gold. respectivamente]]

...

[En algun Lugar de Johto]

Usando el Pokénav

?: Te enteraste?

_?: Lo de Red?_

?: Si!

_?: Vamos a Kanto?_

?: Claro!

[[ Ruby y Sapphire]][[Ni yo se quien es quien]]

...

[En Sinnoh]

Por Videomisor

?: Vamos a Kanto? 

_?: Nos vemos allí_

[[Diamond y Pearl]]

[En Teselia/Unova]

Por Videomisor...

?: Sera posible?

_?: Vamos a Comprobarlo_

?: Pero Kanto queda Lejos!

_?: Yo pago_

?: Bien, vamos!

[[White y Black]]

...

[[Los de Kalos no me los se... [xD] ]]

...

[Volviendo a la Trama]

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Pueblo Sintesis]<p>

A la mañana siguiente...

Rick: Oye despierta!

Carlos: Grita mas fuerte... ¡LOS JOLTEON NO TE OYERON!

Rick: ...

Despues de una esperada paliza...

[Fuera de la casa]

Carlos: [Dolorido] ... Que comen estos Leafeon?

[Llega Eevee]

Eevee[Leafeon]: Búscame una Baya

Carlos: No

Eevee[Leafeon]: ...

Carlos: ...

Eevee[Leafeon]: No te engañé?, tengo que practicar.

...

Patrullando...

Carlos: Me duele la espalda.

Eevee[Leafeon]: Pero no te he tocado

Carlos: ...

Eevee[Leafeon]: Como dormiste?

Carlos: Bien... como siempre...

Mientras hablan... Eevee Jr aterriza... y con aterrizar me refiero a estrellarse.

Eevee Jr[Shaymin Cielo]: Aterrizaje perfecto.

Eevee[Leafeon]: Perfecto?

Eevee Jr vuelve a su forma

Eevee Jr: Papá!, Quiero ver a mis Abuelos

Eevee vuelve a su forma por la impresión...

Carlos: Esto es inesperado

Eevee: Estas segura?, es que... Como tomaran la noticia de que son ambuelos, de paso que tu padre es Carlos.

Eevee Jr: Quiero conocerlos!

Carlos: De seguro me odian

Eevee: Lo mismo digo.

Eevee Jr: Y porque?

Carlos: Eso lo explico luego.

Eevee Jr: entonces... Los voy a conocer? 

Carlos: Si. Pero primero dejame averiguar como ausentarme sin que los Leafeon lo noten.

...

[Casa de Mila]

Mila: Claro yo te cubro. Si preguntan, dire que te mande al Bosque Baya.

Carlos: Gracias Mila.

Eevee: ...

...

[Afuera]

Carlos: Listo, volvamos a nuestro mundo... ..

...

...

...

[Teselia]  
>[Pueblo Biscuit]<br>[Casa de Carlos]

...

"Reunion Familiar"

Espeon: Nuestro padres?, bien puede ser interesante.

Vaporeon: Si es que ellos no te matan.

Eevee Jr: Y porque le harian eso a papá? 

Jolteon: Con el hecho de que Carlos se ha llevado a 9 de sus hijos al poco tiempo de nacidos...

Carlos: Me deben de odiar a muerte

Sylveon: Pero cuando vean que todos estamos bien, deberían de alegrarse.

Espeon: Solo reconocerían a Eevee

Marta: Puedo ir?, igual sere de familia pronto.

Espeon: Hablando de Familia, Lisa tambien debería ir.

Carlos: Y como les explicaremos, que su hija se multiplicó.

Flarch: Donde diablos estamos?

Carlos: (?) Y tu que haces aqui?

Flarch: Eso quiero saber

Glaceon: Fail?, ¡Achooo!

Leafeon: Lol?

Vaporeon: Porque está Flarch aqui?

Espeon: Alguien recuerda en donde estan nuestros padres?

Umbreon: Ni la menor idea.

Glaceon: Ni los recuerdo

Flareon: ¿Siguen vivos? 

Vaporeon: Ellos estan en donde siempre... la Guardería en donde vivimos antes de que Carlos nos retirara.

Jolteon: Y donde queda?

Vaporeon: En Kanto

Espeon: En Johto

Vaporeon: Kanto

Espeon: Johto

Vaporeon: Kanto! 

Espeon: Johto!

Sylveon: Kalos

? 

Sylveon: Me deje llevar

Carlos: Se nos va el Cap hablando

Espeon: Entonces vamos

Vaporeon: A Kanto!

Carlos: Si

...

*Rugido de Estomago*

Leafeon: Y si comemos primero?

Flareon: Buena idea.

Carlos: ...

...

Despues de comer...

...

Carlos: Ahora si? 

Jolteon: Vamos!

Sylveon: A ver a nuestros padres!

Espeon: 3, 2...

Vaporeon: Espera!

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: Me dieron ganas de hacer pis. [Corre al patio...]

Carlos: [Facepalm]... Alguien mas?

Umbreon: Yo tambien. [Va al patio]

Leafeon: Efecto en cadena! [Va al Patio] 

Espeon: Es contagioso [Va al Patio]

Eevee: Tiene razon [Va al Patio]

Flareon: Mejor prevenir que lamentar [Va al Patio]

Jolteon: : ... [Va al Patio]

Sylveon: Yo tambien voy [Va al patio]

Glaceon: Yo voy a hacer "cubitos de hielo"... [Va al patio]

Eevee Jr: Solo falto yo. [Va al patio]

Carlos: Mejor aprovecho [Va al patio... se regresa...] Fail. [Va al Baño]

...Minutos despues...

Carlos: Ahora si?

Sylveon: Claro!

Flarch: Oigan y Yo que? 

Carlos: Tu cuida la casa.

Flarch: ...

Carlos: Lista Espeon?

Espeon: Yo sola no puedo con todos.

Eevee pasa a modo Espeon

Eevee[Espeon]: Entonces te ayudo.

...Se teletransportan...

...

...

[Kanto, Guardería]

Sra Guarderia: (!) ... ¿Carlos?

Carlos: No podian teletranportarnos fuera? 

Espeon: No somos precisas

Carlos: ...

Sra Guarderia: Hola Carlos; A que vienes?. No tenemos Eevees. Y por lo que veo los tuyos estan bien. O acaso vienes para dejarlos y que saquen crías?

Carlos: ...

Jolteon: Y a esta vieja que le pasa?

Sra Guardería: Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando viniste por los 2 eevee que ahora son esos Leafeon y Glaceon.

Carlos: Vine a ver a los padres de todos ellos.

Sra Guardería: Oh... Una visita familiar?

Carlos: Mas o menos

Sra Guardería: Bien... entonces pasa...

...

[Patio de la Guardería]

Vaporeon: Recuerdos... que no me trae este lugar [xP]

Carlos: Mejor estoy atento... como mínimo, sus padres me saltan encima. Suerte que ninguno es un Jolteon...

Espeon: O un Espeon

Glaceon: O un Glaceon

Carlos: Pero son dos tipos que en definitiva no da gracia ser atacado.

...Un rato buscando...

Carlos: Donde estan?, escondidos o que?. Seguro me estan asechando. Eevee... mejor sube a mi hombro...

Eevee vuelve a su forma y sube al hombro izquierdo de Carlos.

Eevee: Asi no atacaran... al menos a tu cuello.

Carlos: Lo que me aterra es que su padre es muy fuerte en fisico... no duraré mucho si me salta encima.

Umbreon: No te preocupes mucho... Cualquier cosa yo te protejo

Carlos: Y su madre... si me ataca a distacia...

[El Patio parece bosque, con una cantidad increible de arbustos y arboles]

Carlos: Esto parece a la zona safari.

...

Despues de un rato buscando... Llegan al Centro del lugar, en el cual hay un pequeño lago y justo frente a Carlos... estan los Padres de Eevee con la vista al lago...

Casualmente Jolteon pisa una Ramita... Los Padres de Eevee voltean y ven a Carlos... estos al reconocerlo... no tienen pinta de querer saludarlo amistosamente...

Carlos: Shit... Ahora si que la regaste Jolteon.

Jolteon: Fue accidental

Carlos: Si vivo, mas te vale rogar por que esta no sea la tercera advertencia.

Continuara...

[Ending]

Guardando la Partida...  
>No apagar...<p>

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Guardado Completo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 104: Los Abuelos de Eevee Jr**

Pokémon Ranger

Toca la Pantalla

[Opening]

[Continuación Directa]

Tal vez se preguntarán... "¿Que son los Padres de Eevee?"...  
>Pues... El Padre es un ... ¡Flareon!. Y la Madre es un... ¡Vaporeon!. Cosa Irónica<p>

...

Los padres de Eevee estan notablemente enojados y le gruñen a Carlos...

Carlos: Calmaos... se que... no nos llevamos bien... pero... podemos arreglarlo...

Sin respuesta...

Carlos: : y ustedes que hace parados alli?

Espeon: Y que vamos a hacer?

En lo que Carlos voltea a disutir con sus pokémon, los padres reconocen a Eevee. Carlos vuelve a mirar a los padres.

Carlos: En que estabamos?

Padre Flareon: En que yo te desgarraba el cuello!

Carlos: [O.o]

El Flareon salta hacia Carlos, Carlos se deja caer de espaldas evitando al Flareon...

Carlos: Eso estubo cerca...

Para cuando se da cuenta, la Vaporeon estaba sobre el...

Carlos: Eh... ¿Hola?

Sin respuesta...

Carlos: Y ustedes que esperan? Hagan algo?!

Eevee: Eh... Mamá... podrías...

Madre Vaporeon: Estoy Ocupada

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Buena cubrición la tuya Umbreon.

Umbreon: No me dio tiempo.

Espeon: Estas bien?

Carlos: Claro... si tener una Vaporeon sedienta de sangre e inmovilizándome es estar bien, pues yo estoy exelente.

Espeon: [gota estilo anime]

Carlos: Marta, tu no tienes parentesco, asi que ayúdame!

Marta: Claro...

Marta usa Finta, golpea a Madre Vaporeon... El golpe logra apartarla y Carlos se levanta.

Carlos: Y ha ustedes que les pasa?!

Flareon: ...

Carlos: ...

Repentinamente, Espeon jala a Carlos con un Psiquico... justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe del Padre Flareon.

Espeon: Tardamos un poco en reaccionar pero ya.

Carlos: Un poco!?

Vaporeon: Nosotros nos encargamos

...

...

[Despues de un acuerdo medio incomodo, Los Padres de Eevee y Carlos hacen las pases]

A partir de esta Escena en el Brazo Derecho de Carlos hay una mordida profunda, obviamente sangrando y de paso con quemaduras. Obviamente causado por un Colmillo Ígneo.

Vaporeon: Ahora viene lo dificil...

Carlos: Que tal si me voy antes de que des "esa" noticia? Y asi voy a un Centro Pokémon a que me curen el brazo...

Padre Flareon: Me disculpo por eso

Carlos: Bueno... me voy. Marta, Jolteon y Flareon. Vengan conmigo. [Se aleja]

Marta: Bueno, adios futuros suegros.

Jolteon: Ay... Ya me van a echar la bronca.

Flareon: Y yo que hice?

...

...

[Camino a Ciudad Celeste]

Carlos: Jolteon... metiste la pata, literalmente.

Jolteon: Te juro que fue un accidente.

Carlos: Mas te vale...

Flareon: Y yo porque voy contigo?

Carlos: Para decir que tu me mordiste

Flareon: Oye!

Carlos: Calma, dire que yo te ordene hacerlo. 

Marta: Y con que motivo?

Carlos: Hagamos que un Ekans me mordio y para evitar la propagacion del veneno... le dije a Flareon que me mordiera. Y asi el calor elimino el veneno.

Marta: Y un trozo de brazo.

Carlos: Bueno si... En realidad es una historia creíble.

Flareon: Y que le paso al Ekans?

Carlos: Jolteon lo ahuyentó. Mientras Marta le cortaba el paso.

...

[Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste]

Enfermera Joy: Que te paso!

Carlos le echa el cuento...

Enfermera Joy: ...

Carlos: No me cree?

Enfermera Joy: Esto en realidad pasa seguido.

...

...

[Patio de la Guardería]

Madre Vaporeon: Que bueno que están bien... Cada vez que se los llevaban, no sabíamos que les iba a pasar... Pero ahora se que están todos bien... Incluso han evolucionado

Sylveon: Esto es irónico, pues Vaporeon y Flareon no se llevan bien.

Madre Vaporeon: Y quien es ella? [refiriéndose a Eevee Jr]

Eevee: Ella es... ... ... mi hija.

Los Padres de Eevee: (!)

Madre Vaporeon: Osea que...

Padre Flareon: ...Somos Abuelos

Eevee: Y... el padre... es...

...[En el Centro Pokémon]...

Ya Carlos tenía vendado el Brazo...

Jolteon: Y que esperamos?

Carlos: Ni idea.

Flareon: Eso debe doler...

Carlos: [Sarcasticamente] Enserió? No lo noté. Que varios dientes rodeados de fuego atraviesen tu piel, eso no duele... Casi pierdo el brazo pero no dolió .

Jolteon: Pues yo siendo tu, maldigo a toda la generacion de Flareons y a los demas tipo fuego.

Carlos: Eso hice

Jolteon: Cierto

Flareon: Verdad... Y porque a todos?, yo soy de esos todos.

Carlos: ...

Marta: Si casi pierdes el brazo solo por eso. Que te haran cuando sepan que eres el padre de su nieta.

Carlos: Creo que voy a volver aqui... Pero ustedes me estarán cargando...

Marta: Eso creo

Carlos: Volvamos a la guardería.

...

[Camino a la Guarderia...]

...

Carlos: El lado positivo es... que tengo un brazo momia

Jolteon, Flareon y Marta: ...

Carlos: Que?, no les parece gracioso?

Flareon: Tal vez a Umbreon y a Leafeon si les cause gracia, pero a nosotros no.

Carlos: ...

Jolteon: Yo... no puedo ni opinar.

...

[No se como la Sra de la Guardería no nota el brazo bendado de Carlos]

[Patio de la Guardería]

Carlos: ...

Espeon: Que te paso en el Brazo?

Carlos: [-_-]

Leafeon: Brazo Zombie

Umbreon: Querrás decir Brazo Momio

Glaceon: Es Tutan Brazon... [xD]

Leafeon: [xD]

Flareon: Te lo dije, estos se ríen de todo.

Eevee: Oye, mis padres se tomaron la noticia mejor de lo que pensé

Vaporeon: Pero yo que tu, no me quedaría a solas con ellos.

Padre Flareon: Estamos de acuerdo.

Carlos: ...

Eevee Jr: Mi abuelo se parece a Flare, y Mi Abuela a Vaporeon

...

[Despues de un Rato Verdaderamente Incomodo...]

...

Carlos: Mejor nos vamos...

Jolteon: Me parece bien

...

[Antes de que algo pasara, Carlos y compañia se despiden y marchan]

...Mientras caminan sin rumbo alguno...

Jolteon: El Ambiente era tan tenso que podia cortarlo con mis garras metalicas. [Dejando al descubierto las garras]

Umbreon: Pues yo lo cortaría con mis propias garras.

Leafeon: Yo con mi cola

...

Vaporeon: A donde vamos?

Carlos: Ni idea. Pero con este rumbo llegaremos a Azafrán

...

[Ciudad Azafrán]

Carlos: ...

Espeon: Azafrán

Carlos: Me pregunto por que no los he regresado a sus Pokéballs

Lisa: Yo no tengo Pokéball, y no tendré.

Vaporeon: Mira... Estan dano una noticia en esa pantalla Publicitaria.

?

[Noticia: ULITMO MOMENTO Red derrotado, verdad o mentira?, mas en en la edición estelar.]

Carlos: Y como se enteraron?, Solo Wileska presenció el combate...

Umbreon: Y donde está Wileska?

Carlos: ... [Sacando el Pokénav]

_... ..._

_Wileska: "Hello?"_

Carlos: Donde estas? 

_Wileska: Carlos?, yo estoy en Kanto. Pueblo Palata. En la Casa de Azul, Blue o Green. Ya ni sé como se llama._

Carlos: Y que haces alli?

_Wileska: Pasando el rato. Si quieres venir, aprovechamos que la casa de Red queda al lado. Y creo que hay una reunión alli. Por lo que sé, estan los dexholders o como se diga._

Carlos: Voy en camino

...

[En el Magnetotrén]

Eevee: Y por que estamos en el Magnetotren?

Carlos: Para llegar mas rapido a Pueblo Paleta.

Vaporeon: Pero... el magnetotren va a Johto.

Carlos: Y ahora me lo dices?!

...Despues de ir y venir de Johto...

Carlos: ... Pidgeotto, usa Vuelo!

...

Carlos: Yo no tengo un Pidgeotto... - Espeon, Teletransportación!

...

...

...

[Pueblo Paleta]

Carlos: Este pueblo es pacifico... demasiado.

[Por si aún no se han enterado, Carlos anda acompañado por ¡12! Pokémons]

...

[Casa de Green]

Wileska: Que rápido

Hermana de Green(Osea Dalia): El es Carlos?

Wileska: Si.

Dalia: Lo he visto antes... pero no sé donde.

Carlos: Wileska, En la Casa de Rojo hay un alboroto.

Wileska: Vamos ha ver.

Carlos: Y para que?

Wileska: Estan los Dex Holders o como se llamen, y tu y yo tenemos Pokédex, por lo tanto somos Pokésholders.

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Adios Dalia. Nos vemos.

Dalia: Ven cuando quieras

...[El Grupo sale de la casa]...

Carlos: Saben?, Ahora que lo noto... Ando con 12 Pokémon siguiendome. Mejor regresen...

[Solo Eevee y Leafeon quedan fuera de sus Pokeball. Lisa es Salvaje pero de todas formas sigue a Carlos]  
>[Eevee sube al Hombro (Izquierdo) de Carlos][Pero ya estaba alli...] [Claro que no!] [Que si!] [NO] [SI] ...<p>

...[Casa de Red]...

Mamá de Red: Mas visitas?, suban a la habitacion de mi hijo. Alli estan todos.

Wileska: ...

Carlos: Lol?

[Suben las Escaleras...]

[Ending]

Guardando...  
>No Apagues...<p>

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Partida Guardada 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 105: Los Pokédex Holders**

Grand Theft Auto San Andreas

Nueva Partida

...

Los nombres de los Holders pueden variar... Osea que puede salir el propio (en ingles) o traducido

...

Eevee: Que significan los Juegos que pones al principio?

Pokeleaf: Nada, yo que no se que hacer y pongo eso

[Opening]

...Suben las Escaleras...

[Habitacion de Red]

Carlos: Shit...

[Estan TODOS los Pokédex Holders]

Azul(Osea Green): Tu que haces aqui?

Blue: Quien es el? 

Gold: Su cara me suena

Silver: Como te va a sonar?, es una cara!.

Wileska: vale... que pasa aca?

Blue: Red lo conoces?

Rojo(Osea Red [No me digas]): ... ... ...

Wileska: Ya vimos mucho. Y si nos vamos?

Green: Él fue...

Blue: Fue que?

Azul: Él fue quien derroto a Red

Rojo: A ti también

Blue: No te creo, ¿él?.

Crystal: Que te paso en el brazo?

Carlos: Un Flareon rabioso

White: Solo soy yo o a alguien mas le parece que hay mucha gente aqui?

Rojo: Estamos al limite, una persona mas y la casa se cae.

Carlos: Estan todos aqui cierto?, (Estan Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black y White...)... (Esos son todos)

Silver: En verdad venciste a Red?

Carlos: Si, pero no lo divulgo.

Azul: Eso me recuerda... Necesito una revancha.

Carlos: No estoy de humor para revanchas.

Por algun motivo la Mamá de Red sube...

Crystal: Eso no es bueno

Se escucha como el suelo se resquebraja...

Carlos: ...

...  
>[En pocos segundos la casa se viene abajo]<br>...

...

... 

Fin del Fic... Todos murieron

xD

...

...

O no?

...

...

En lo que se despeja el Polvo... resulta que todos estan bien. Gracias a los Pokémon Psiquicos (Eso aplica a los Tipo Fantasma y Siniestro) que habían (Los de algunos dex holders Ejemplo: El Espeon de Red y El Munna de Black.). (Y obviamente los de Carlos: Espeon, Eevee[Espeon], Eevee Jr[Espeon], incluso Umbreon y Marta. De Wileska: Gallade). Y tambien con la habilidad de Yellow, formaron una especie de escudo protector.

Carlos: Eso fue...

Silver: ...Genial!. Hagamos lo con la casa de Green!

Azul: Ni de chiste.

Blue: Ahora estoy llena de polvo!, que desastre. Saben lo que cuesta este vestido?

Gold: De que hablas?, es el que has usado desde siempre.

Blue: Y porque crees que lo uso siempre, genio.

White: No te preocupes, vamos a Kalos a comprar ropa y problema resuelto.

Blue: Buena idea.

White: Ahora vamos en mi Jet privado.

Wileska: Jet privado?

Carlos: (Ir a Kalos puede ser una buena idea)

...Minutos despues...

[En un Jet Privado]

Black: Me puedes recordar porque ellos vienen?

White: Tienen Pokédex y entonces son parte de nosotros. Eso y vencer a Red es un logro.

Black: Pero ni sus nombre nos sabemos.

White: Digamosle al Chico, "X". Y a la Chica "Y"

[Lol?]

...

Ruby: Nuestro peso derrumbó una casa, pero aún así, este Jet puede volar.

...

Eevee: [asomandose por una ventana] Esto es lo que ve nuestra hija al volar?

Carlos: Dejame ver... [Se asoma]

-(!). Por que diablos miré?... Le tengo miedo a las alturas y de paso Vértigo.

Blue: Oye estas bien?, te pusiste verde.

Carlos: Estoy bien... solo... ... ¿sabes?, para nada estoy bien. Creo que voy a...

Carlos va corriendo al baño del avion.

Azul: Novato...

Blue: Lo dice el que vomito 39 veces en un vuelo.

Azul: Pero fue un viaje larguísimo

Blue: Era de Kanto a Johto.

Azul: ...

...

Wileska: Que tan lejos queda Kalos de Kanto?

Sapphire: A unas 4 horas.

Wileska: ...

Carlos regresa del Baño

Carlos: Que hay chicas?

Sapphire y Wileska: ...

Juraría que se escucha un grillo... Volvi a mi asiento.

Eevee: La vista es maravillosa.

Carlos: Cierra la put* ventana.

Eevee: ...

[El asiento de Carlos esta en la zona central del lado derecho, junto a la ventana. Y junto a el esta Blue... Wileska esta justo en los asientos de la izquierda junto a Sapphire... Red y Green estan en los asientos delante de Carlos y Blue.. Los demas me da flojera decir, pero... Silver y Gold atras de Carlos y Blue... White y Black atras de Wileska y Sapphire... Yellow y Emerald frente a Wileska y Sapphire...]

Carlos: Por que estoy en el asiento junto a la ventana?. Blue cambiamos? 

Blue: Vale...

[Intercambian asientos, Eevee sigue junto a la ventana ni se ha dado cuenta]

Platinum: Este avion no tiene Wi-Fi? Como se supone que actualice mi Pokébook?

White: Si tiene Wi-Fi, pero no es gratis. Al igual que el Combustible de Avion, asi que pasare por sus asientos solicitando una donacion obligatoria de 50... no, mejor 100 Pokédolares. Si no pagan los lanzo por la puerta de paracaidismo.

Carlos: Nos "trolleo"

Wileska: Y muy Trolleados...

...Despues de Pagar la Cuota...

Carlos: Eevee, si quieres te compro ropa o alguna cosa. Tengo dinero de sobra y no han inventado los Pokébancos.

Eevee gira para responder y da un grito (Chillido) del susto al ver a Blue...

Blue: Que ruido mas gracioso dio tu Eevee... Es "very cute"

Eevee: Casi me da un infarto

Carlos: Lo tomare como un no

Eevee: ...

Blue: Y en que lo vas a Evolucionar?

Carlos: Que? 

Blue: Que en que vas a Evolucionar al Eevee?

Carlos: Iba a ser una Flareon. Iba.

Blue: En Flareon?... Awww... son tan tiernos. Sus colas esponjosas y calidas, su piel rojiza, esos tiernos ojitos... Yo tengo uno, pero no lo tengo en este momento.

Carlos: (Olvidaste mencionar sus afilados dientes...) [Mirándose el brazo vendado]

Blue: Debio doler

Carlos: Que?

Blue: [-.-] lo que te hiciste en el brazo

Carlos: A... si. Y mucho

Blue: Dijiste que fue un Flareon?, que coincidencia. Y... como paso?

Carlos: Simplemente... El Flareon tenía (Picazón de Ano) una astilla en la pata y yo muy heroico se la quité, pero en el proceso me mordió. Pero valio la pena ayudar al pobre flareon que agonizaba (por la picazón en el ano) por la astilla en su pata.

Blue: Eres valiente...

Wileska: [e.e] (ni él se la cree)

Repentinamente un horrible chirrido se escucha en el lugar... Eevee arañó la ventana...

Ruby: Creo que me zumban los oidos

Blue: A mi me sangran

Carlos: Vale Eevee, entendí la indirecta.

Eevee: A ver si sigues coqueteando con la hermana de red...

Carlos: Eres hermana de Red?

Blue: No

Carlos: [Mira a Eevee]

Eevee: ...

Blue: Le digo Hermano pero solo de cariño. Y el me sigue la corriente, haciendo lo mismo.

Carlos: El tambien te dice "hermano"?. Je

Blue: N-no!. El me dice hermana

Eevee: Araño otra vez la ventana?

Carlos: No!

Blue: Que pasa?

Carlos: Yo discutiendo con Eevee.

Blue: Entonces... Tu habilidad es Entender a los Pokémon?, me recuerda a Yellow.

Carlos: Mi Habilidad?, de que hablas.

Blue: Cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad especial. Y por lo que veo, no eres la excepcion.

Carlos: (?)

Blue: Por ejemplo... Red... El es muy hábil en las batallas, capaz de hacer tus decisiones en tu contra. Pero eso lo debiste vivir en carne propia.

Carlos: En realidad no.

Red: Me confié, eso paso.

Carlos: ...

Blue: Red es el Luchador. Green es el Entrenador. Yo, la Evolucionadora. Yellow, La Sanadora. Gold, el criador. Silver, el intercambiador...

Crystal: Yo diría que es "el ladron"

Silver: Mira que te estoy escuchando.

Blue: ...Crystal, La capturadora. Ruby, el encantador. Sapphire, la buscadora. Emerald, El Domador. Diamond, El Enfazitador. Pearl, El Anticipador. Platinum, La conocedora. Black, El Soñador. White, La Soñadora...

Carlos: (Me va a dar dolor de cabeza si intento recordar todo eso)

Blue: Y por lo que veo... X, osea tú. El Comunicador... ¿Te gusta?

Carlos: ... (X... La verdad es que suena bien... X... X, X, X. "Equis" o talvez "Ex"... "Ex"... Asi suena creo que mejor... "Ex, El Comunicador")

[[Como mas les guste]] y con Wileska sería... [["ye" o "yi" o como se pronuncie en ingles como mas les paresca]]

Carlos: Suena bien... "El Comunicador". (Yo pensaba qu eran otros... pero bueno...)

Blue: Por cierto... Tu no venias con un Leafeon y Espeon?

Carlos: ... (!). (Donde se metieron?. No importa... Leafeon sabe cuidarse solo... y Lisa... ... ... ... ... ¡Leafeon!...)

Carlos se levanta del asiento y comienza a buscar por todo el avion... y llaga a una puerta...

Carlos: "Cabina"... Mmm...

[Imaginando...]

Carlos entra a la Cabina...

Carlos: Hola... 

Se tropieza y golpea los controles y los avería. El Jet pierde el control... se estrellan... ...

[Fin de la Imaginacion]

Carlos: ... Mejor no...

Se aleja de la puerta y continúa buscando... al final de todo...

Carlos: [En voz baja] Pero que mierda?

Leafeon y Lisa estan teniendo un momento apasionado...

Carlos: ... (Mejor los dejo).

Carlos regresa a su asiento

Blue: Los encontraste?

Carlos: Si...

Blue: Y que paso?, Que hacían?

Carlos: Hacían huevos... digo... Dormían.

Blue: ... En cualquier caso... ¿Me regalas el huevo?

Carlos: Si... Claro... Si ellos me dejan.

Blue: Gracias!, me vendría bien un Eevee. Me gustan los Pokémon tiernos.

...

...

Piloto:[Por el megáfono o como se llame] Entramos en Perdida!

Carlos: (Eso no es bueno...)

El Avión comienza a caer... prácticamente todos comienzan a flotar...

[Claro que hay pánico]

...

...

Silver: Mejor que una montaña rusa!

Sapphire: Pero las montañas rusas no son mortales!

Carlos: White, y los paracaidas?!

White: Eran demasiado caros y no los compré!

Carlos: ...

Red: Haber como salimos de esta...

Carlos: Wileska, siempre quise decirte algo...

Wileska: ...

Carlos: Te Amo!

Eevee: (!)

Wileska: Eso me lo has dicho miles de veces

[Se corta la inspiracion del momento]

Carlos: Osea... que estoy desperdiciando mis ultimas palabras?

Wileska: Si

[El momento vuelve]

Blue: Gold.. yo tambien quise decirte algo...

Gold: Que?.

Blue: Yo... ... TE ODIO!

[xD]

Gold: [Comienza a llorar] Buaaa...

Carlos: eso si valio la pena.

Azul: Red... Yo tambien voy a decirte algo?

Los demas: Eh?

Azul: Eso no mal pensados!

Red: ...

Azul: Yo... solo quiero decirte que... te am- digo... ... ... Quiero decirte que... Eres mi mejor amigo!

Red: En serio?

White: Silver...

Silver: Que?

White: Solo queria decirte... ... Ladron de mierda! Me robaste la Pokédex el otro dia!

[xD]

Ruby: Yo quiero decirles algo a todos... ... ... Y es que... ... Me gustan los Sándwiches

Los demas: ...

Carlos: Siempre hay un comentario idiota...

Platinum: Este avion se tarda en estrellarse o que?

Sapphire: [Mira por la ventana] ... Seguimos cayendo

[Panic 2.0]

Carlos: Eevee abrazame!

Eevee clava sus dientes en el brazo bueno de Carlos...

Carlos: AAAH!

...¡Despertando!...

Carlos: (?) 

Eevee: Te quedaste dormido!

Carlos: Fiu... Entonces... ... no me mordiste...

Eevee: Claro que te mordí

Carlos: ...

[Ahora el Brazo Izquierdo de Carlos tiene heridas profundas de los dientes de Eevee]

Carlos: ... ... ... (Que diantre me dio la enfermera Joy para el dolor?)

Eevee: Lo siento... Pero parecías en una pesadilla.

Blue: Sera mejor cubrir la herida... Despues de que Yellow haga sus trucos curativos.

Carlos: Ahora tendré 2 brazos momia

[Ending]

[Cantando] Se viene el tutan tu tan tutan tu tan... se viene el tutan tu tan tutan tu tan tutan tu tan...

Guardando Datos, No Apague el PC...

... ... ... ... ...

Partida Guardada!

Nota: Las personalidades de los Dex Holders seran una mezcla confusa (Almenos para mi) de las contrapartes. (Manga, Anime, Juegos y la que se me antoje ponerles). Hasta ahora los unicos que conozco por el manga, son Red y Green. A los demas los conozco o por el anime o por juegos.

Incluso me puse a ver el Manga para conocerlos mejor...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 106: Kalos, donde comienzan los... olvídenlo.**

**Pokémon Y**

**Pulsa START**

[Opening]

[aún en el Jet]

Ahora Carlos tiene ambos brazos vendados...

Carlos: Ahora que?, Leafeon y Lisa me morderán las piernas?

Blue: Para ser una Eevee, sus dientes son afilados

De repente se escuchan gritos de placer... ... ...

Carlos: (?) Lol?

Blue: ...

Carlos: No me jodas... Esos fueron Leafeon y Lisa?

Blue: Si Lisa es la Espeon... Entonces si

Gold: Les apuesto a que eso fue un doble clímax

Azul: Llegaron al punto donde uno dice "No me importan los demás"

Ruby: Oye X, tus Pokémon son cachondos entre sí o esta es la primera vez?

Carlos: [Algo apenado] Pasa seguido... ... Pero es la primera vez entre ellos dos (Eso espero)

Wileska: Carlos, Lisa no estaba lesionada o algo así?

Carlos: Aparentemente no

...

Se diría que Leafeon y Lisa se quedaron dormidos...

Carlos: ...

Eevee: [Ojitos de estrellitas] La vista es maravillosa... ¡Estamos sobre Unova!

Carlos: Y como sabes que estamos sobre Unova?

Eevee: Veo tu casa desde aqui.

Carlos: ...

Blue: Lo gracioso es que ella hace sus clasicos sonidos y es como si entendieras a la perfeccion lo que dice. Y... Entiendes a todos o solo algunos?

Carlos: A todos. Pero tengo que estar "Concentrado". Si no, ni cuenta me doy.

Blue: Alguna vez viste un Pokémon que habla?

Carlos: 2. Un Meowth y Mi Vaporeon.

Blue: y como sabes que hablaba? 

Carlos: Otras personas le entendían.

Blue: ... Entonces... tu Vaporeon?

Carlos: Es bilingüe

Blue: Quiero ver

Carlos: ...

[Carlos saca a Vaporeon...]

Vaporeon: Esto es un Avion?, Cool. Haras paracaídismo?... Espera... Le temes a las alturas.

Carlos: ...

Blue: O si... Le entendí mucho... dijo "Vapor poreon eon Vapor" y esas cosas.

Carlos: Vaporeon, podrías hablar en humano?

Vaporeon: Para que?, Me entiendes sin necesidad de eso.

Carlos: Solo hazlo

Vaporeon: [Voz de derrota] ... Bien déjame "ajustar" mi lenguaje.

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Vas a tardar?

Vaporeon: ...

Blue: Sigo esperando

Eevee: Creo... que... ya me dio mareo...

Vaporeon: Listo

Blue: (?)

Vaporeon: Feliz? 

Carlos: ...

Crystal: Ese Vaporeon habló? O el Aire Presurizado del Avión ya me cayo mal.

Vaporeon: Donde esta Lisa? 

Carlos: Eeh... Lisa?, Ella está dormida.

Vaporeon: ... Donde?

Carlos: ...

Eevee: Estaba teniendo sexo con Leafeon

Carlos: Eevee!

Eevee: Que?, solo dije la verdad

Vaporeon: [O.O] Ya se la... ... ... y sigue siendo incesto

Carlos: ...

Blue: Incesto?

Azul: La Espeon y El Leafeon son hermanos?, genial.

...

...

[White nota algo raro y va a la cabina]

...  
>[White sale de la cabina]<p>

White: Los pilotos están muertos! 

Carlos: ...

White: Muertos de Risa... Al parecer uno de ellos contó el chiste del no y yo tampoco... Y ahora no pueden pilotar... Alguno de ustedes sabe pilotar?

[Sin respuesta]

White: ... X?... Y?

Wileska: Ni idea

Carlos: En videojuegos...

White: Eso es suficiente

Carlos: (Para que hable?)

...

[Cabina]

Carlos en el asiento de Piloto... Platinum de Copiloto. Vaporeon en medio.

Carlos: Ya estamos muertos...

Platinum: Lo mismo digo

Carlos: Vaporeon, sabes Pilotar un Jet?

Vaporeon: Claro!, Se Conducir toda clase de Vehiculo, Autos, Bicis, Motos, Barcos, Lanchas, Submarinos, Trenes, Aviones, Naves Espaciales, Triciclos, Cuatri-motos, Ponytas y Rapidash... etc.

Carlos: Entonces, una ayudita.

...

Platinum: Lo bueno es que el piloto automatico volará... Lo malo es que no aterrizará.

Vaporeon: Por lo que mas quieran, no presionen el Boton que tiene una "A" y "P"

Carlos: [Presiona el Botón] Este?

Vaporeon: ...

[Piloto Automatico Desactivado]

Platinum vuelve a presionar el Botón

[Piloto Automatico Activado]

Carlos: Y si Pilotas tu?

Vaporeon: No tengo Pulgares Oponibles

Carlos: ...

_Radio: Aqui Control de Mision... digo... Torre de Control KC1, Comunicando a JWhite203... JWhite203 Responda_

Carlos: ...

Platinum: ...

_Radio: Torre de Control KC1, Comunicando a JWhite203... ¿Me recibe?_

Carlos: Que le habra pasado al JWhite203?

Platinum: Espero que este bien.

Vaporeon: Nosotros somos el JWhite203

Carlos y Platinum: : ...

Vaporeon responde la Radio... [[Entre Comillas(") significa que habla a la radio]]

Vaporeon: "Aqui JWhite203 a la escucha."

_Radio: Jwhite203 cambie altitud a 3.000 Pies. Confirme si recibio._

Vaporeon: "Roger, Cambiando altitud a 3.000 Pies."... Ya escucharon, Cambien a 3.000 Pies

Carlos: Y como diablos se hace eso?, osea este panel es muy confuso y apenas reconozco el Altímetro y la Brújula. Según estamos a 4.000 Pies o eso creo.

Platinum desactiva el AP (Piloto Automatico)

Platinum: Esto es facil...

[3.900... 3.800... 3.700... 3.600... 3.500... 3.400... 3.300... 3.200... 3.100... 3.000...]]

Carlos: Soy yo o el Avion se inclinó a la derecha?

Vaporeon: Nos desviamos.

Carlos: Corrigiendo Inclinacion...

[El Jet se endereza]

Carlos Activa el AP

Carlos: Emocionante y Peligroso

_Radio: Oye quien eres? No es la misma voz de hace rato_

Vaporeon: Ahora es que se da cuenta?... "Como les digo... Pues... Los Pilotos Murieron... de Risa"

_Radio: ... Y quien habla?_

Vaporeon: Que le digo?, Ni modo que le voy a decir que soy un Vaporeon que habla

Carlos: No respondas

...

Carlos: Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...

Vaporeon: Oye despierta, vas a babear el tablero.

...

Platinum: Hora de aterrizar esta cosa

Carlos: Flaps al Maximo...

Platinum: Pista Despejada y Autorización Recibida.

Carlos: Descendiendo...

Vaporeon: No se les olvida algo?

Platinum y Carlos: No

Carlos: Disminuyendo potencia de los motores.

Platinum: Preparense para el impacto...

[Ha centimetros de Aterrizar...]

Vaporeon: Les recuerdo que hay algo llamado "Tren de Aterrizaje"

Carlos y Platinum: (!) 

Ambos Bajan el Tren de Aterrizaje... La nariz del avion baja...

Vaporeon: La nariz del Avion hacia arriba!

Carlos jala el volante o como se llame y la nariz del avion vuelve a mirar hacia arriba... Las ruedas traseras tocan tierra... de forma algo brusca... La rueda delantera también toca el suelo.

Platinum Pone todos lo frenos.

...

...

...El Avion frena...

Platinum: Estamos Vivos?

Carlos: Yo creo que morimos

Vaporeon: Si estamos vivos

Carlos: Nos merecemos una medalla.

Platinum: Bien dicho...

...

Después de una Ceremonia... Carlos Recibe 1 Medalla y Platinum recibe 2 medallas. Vaporeon recibe 3. [xD]

...

[Ciudad Luminalia]

Wileska: Yo me daba por muerta

Carlos: Y crees que yo no? 

White: Para la próxima los contrataré como mis pilotos personales

Platinum y Carlos: Olvidalo!

[Debido al Tamaño de la Ciudad los Holders se separan...][No necesito decir que Carlos y Wileska van juntos]

Carlos: Que hacemos?

Wileska: Que tal si vamos al laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés, y que nos de un Pokémon de Kalos...

Carlos: Me leíste la mente!

...

[Laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés]

Prof. Ciprés: Ustedes quienes son y como llegaron a mi laboratorio?

Carlos: Soy X, y ella es Y

Prof. Ciprés: ...

Wileska: Solo denos un Pokémon inicial de Kalos... Y nos vamos

Prof. Ciprés: Ya tienen Pokédex? 

Carlos y Wileska: Si

Prof. Ciprés: Con los Pokémon de Kalos?

Carlos y Wileska: No

Prof. Ciprés: Entonces se las actualizo...

...Despues de una actualizacion...

Prof. Ciprés: Listo, ahora diganme que Pokémon quieren y se los Busco... Un Chespin, Fennekin o Froakie?

Carlos y Wileska: Un Fennekin!

[?]

Wileska: Copion!

Carlos: Copiona!

Wileska: Yo lo dije Primero!

Carlos: Claro que no, yo lo dije Primero!

Prof Cipres: Dos Fennekin... En un momento se los traigo...

...

...

Prof Ciprés: [Entregando las Pokéballs] Tengan...

[¡Wileska recibio un Fennekin!]  
>[Carlos tambien!]<p>

Carlos: Ahora nos vamos...

Prof Ciprés: Por casualidad no querrán un Pokémon de Kanto?

Wileska: Somos de Kanto

Prof Ciprés: ...

...

[Reanudando el Recorrido por La Ciudad]

Carlos: Bien, ahora que?

Wileska: De compras!

Carlos: ... (Para que pregunté?) 

...Revisando las Tiendas... ...Despues de un Rato en una Tienda...

?: Se esteriliza Pokémon... No quiere huevos inesperados?, pues venga aqui.

Wileska: ... Supongo que iras a ver...

Carlos: Claro!

Leafeon: [o.o]

...

"Esterilizador": En que puedo ayudarle?

Carlos: [Malicioso] Entonces... es esterilizador?

"Esterilizador": Si, graduado con honores, conocido mundialmente y 100% confiable. [Mostrando Certificados y toda clase de cosas]

Carlos: Y trabaja usted solo?

"Esterilizador": No, tengo ayudantes y opero en el Centro Pokémon del Bulevar Norte

Carlos: Y... por casualidad... Hacen cambios de genero?

"Esterilizador": Si. Esas peticiones no son muy comunes, pero tambien hacemos eso y ademas el cambio es del 100%, usted pensará que es otro Pokémon hasta oír la voz y el hecho de que le obedece a usted. Ademas solicitamos al Pokémon sin la Pokéball para demostrar que es el mismo. Y como le dije, el cambio es completo, si es de Macho a Hembra, esté podra poner huevos!, De ser viceversa el Poḱemon podrá producir sin problema espermatozoides.

Carlos: ...

"Esterelizador": Otra Pregunta?

Carlos: Cuanto costaría cambiar de Genero a un Jolteon Macho?

"Esterilizador": Las solicitudes de Cambio de Genero no son comunes, pero la de Pokémos cuyos porcentaje de Genero no son iguales son comunes. Y las Eeveelutions no son la Excepción. En caso de un Jolteon... serían nada mas y nada menos que 1.000.000 de Pokédolares.

Carlos: ... (Caríto vale... Pero tengo eso y mas...)... Bien, es un buen precio... y una duda... El proceso es reversible? 

"Esterilizador": Si, un Poco mas dificil pero posible. Y por esos motivos cuesta el doble.

Carlos: Una pregunta rara... Que hay de la Pokefilia?

"Esterilizador": Aunque usted no lo crea esa pregunta no es rara. Y si no lo sabía, la Pokefilia es Legal en Teselia y Kalos.

Carlos: (Y ahora me lo dicen?)

Wileska: ...

"Esterilizador": Claro, con sus limitaciones obvias.

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Oye, espero que a mi no me traigas para ese tipo.

"Esterilizador": Por casualidad no tendrá al Jolteon con usted?

Carlos: [Malicioso] Claro... se lo muestro.

-Joder apenas podia contener las ganas de reirme de forma malévola... Saqué a Jolteon...

Jolteon: Donde demonios estamos ahora?, ¿En Alguna Region desconocida?

"Esterilizador": Gran ejemplar de Jolteon... Si... Será facil hacer el trabajo...

Carlos: Oiga...

"Esterilizador": Que?

Carlos: Tome 500.000 por adelantado...

[xD]

Jolteon: [Sospechando] Quien carajos es ese tipo, y porque le das tanto dinero?

Carlos: [Sonrisa Malvada] Nada... Solo yo ando regalando dinero...

Jolteon: ... [Listo para echar a correr]

Carlos: Si intentas huir, será la Tercera Advertencia. Y mira que es muy mal lugar para que eso pase.

[Jolteon no es idiota y sabe Leer... y lo que ve es un Cartel que dice "Esterilización Pokémon"

Jolteon entra en Panico y retrocede rapidamente...

Carlos: Un paso mas y te jodes

Jolteon se congela en el acto

Leafeon: (Tengo una idea...)

Leafeon se comienza a acercar sospechosamente a Jolteon

Jolteon: [Asustado] Leafeon... No te me acerques... Te lo advierto...

Jolteon muestra sus Garras... Leafeon sigue acercándose...

Leafeon: [Una Sonrisa Maliciosa] (Espero que no me salga el tiro por la culata...)

Jolteon: No te acerques!

Leafeon esta al alcance de las Garras de Jolteon...

Carlos: (?) (Genial!, Leafeon esta cooperando...)

Por el miedo Jolteon da un Arañazo... Corta la Hoja que tienen los Leafeon en la cabeza...

Eevee: Eso no fue buena maniobra...

Leafeon: [Fingiendo] Auch... Eso duele!

Carlos: ...

Jolteon: Ups... Te juro que fue accidental!

Carlos: Herir a Leafeon vale por 2 Advertencias...

Jolteon: (!) 

Carlos: 4 de 3. No sabía que ibas ha ser capaz de hacer tal estupidez.

Jolteon iba a huir pero Carlos lo encierra en la Pokéball...

Carlos: ... Vale... Creo que... Usaré sus Servicios

"Esterilizador": Bien... [saca unos papeles] Llene estos papeles con los datos solicitados y déjenos el Pokémon en El Centro Pokémon del Norte.

Carlos: Y Cuanto tarda?

"Esterilizador": 2 Dias.

Carlos: Bien... [Comienza a Rellenar los Formularios]

[Ending]

Era de esperarse...

Guardando...

... ... ... ... ...

Carlos Guardó la Partida!

...

Carlos: [Risa Villana] Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!... ... Cuantas ganas tenía de hacer eso...

Posdata: Por si acaso, le recuerdo que Carlos es una persona totalmente normal... sin cosas locas debido a familiares extraños, no es la reencarnacion de un demonio, no tiene nada malo... por ahora... Muajajajajajajajaja... Nah, mentira. No se preocupen que no le pasa nada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 107: Pobre Jolteon...**

Pokémon Edición Zafiro Alfa

Presiona START

...

Agreguemos un "Medidor de Amistad"

255 "Interes Romantico"  
>250 (Maximo Estandar) "Lealtad Pura"<br>200 "Buena Amistad" (Lo que se necesitará para evolucionar)  
>150 "Amistad"<br>100 " "Me Caes Bien" "  
>50 "Neutral"<br>0 " "No esperes Mucho" "  
>-50 " "Me caes mal" " (Ignorando Algunas Ordenes)<br>-100 "Enemistad" (Desobediencia Leve)  
>-150 " "Guerra" " (Desobediencia Total)<br>-200 "Odio Puro"  
>-250 " "Te mato si se da la oportunidad" " (Minimo Estandar)<br>-255 " ... " [Así de tétrico]

...Entonces... ...Como se lleva Carlos Actualmente con sus Pokémon?...

Eevee 255  
>Vaporeon 250<br>Jolteon -110 Antes... Ahora es -240.  
>Flareon 180<br>Espeon 250  
>Umbreon 249<br>Leafeon 250  
>Glaceon 230<br>Sylveon 250  
>Eevee Jr 252 [No llega al 255. Pero sobrepasa 250 por motivos obvios]<br>Lisa 0  
>Marta 100 <p>

[Los demas se dirá cuando aparezcan]

...

[Opening]

**Carlos POV**

-No fue facil entregar a Jolteon... Se defendía con todo su arsenal... Tuve que pedir ayuda a Sylveon.

[saliendo del Centro Pokémon, El del Norte]

Ahora Carlos Tiene Vendas en ambas Piernas

Carlos: A este paso acabaré momificado

Wileska: Me da lastima Jolteon...

Carlos: Se lo merece

Leafeon: Que tal mi nuevo corte de pelo?

[Les recuerdo que a Leafeon le cortaron la Hoja de la cabeza, de paso la cola aún no se ha regenerado del todo]

Carlos: Glaceon se rompe la pierna. Flareon tiene los Dedos fracturados. Tu Cola y Mechon de la cabeza estan cortados. Tengo heridas profundas en los brazos y piernas... A Jolteon le van a cortar el... ... Joder que mala racha tenemos.

Wileska: Sigamos haciendo compras

...Un rato despues... Llegan a una Tienda Llamada "Other World Teams: Los productos de equipos de otros mundos"...

...

Carlos: Estas Camisas se ven bien...

Vendedor: Cual vas a comprar?

Carlos: Mmm.. La del Barcelona.

[:P]

Carlos se pone la camiseta... con un diez en la espalda y el nombre Messi

Wileska: Yo quiero la del Madrid.

...

Wileska se pone la del Madrid con el 7 y el nombre Ronaldo... Es una version para las mujeres... de esas que resaltan los pechos...

Carlos: [Mirando Involuntariamente a los melones de Wileska...]

Wileska: Oye... Mi cara está mas arriba

Carlos: Ah?

[Seccion por País]  
>[Venezuela]<p>

Wileska: Y porque aqui?

Carlos: No se, "Venezuela" me suena a Veneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... ... ¿benevolencia?

Wileska: ...

Carlos: Gorras...

Wileska: La tuya esta vieja, y si compras otra? 

Carlos: Yo no tengo gorra...

Se da cuenta de que sí tiene una gorra

Carlos: ... Y yo cuando me la puse? 

Vendedor: Cual quiere? 

Wileska: La del Magallanes

Carlos: La del Caracas

...

Vendedor: Por casualidad son rivales?

Carlos y Wileska: No

Vendedor: Por si no sabían, El FC Barcelona y El Real Madrid son Rivales... Y los Navegantes del Magallanes y Leones del Caracas tambien.

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Y?

Carlos: Callecé y deme una pulsera del Málaga

Wileska: A mi una del Sevilla

...

[Modelando con la ropa nueva por las calles de Luminalia]

Carlos: Cool

Wileska: Estilo

Eevee: Se ven raros

Carlos y Wileska se detienen...

Wileska: Tiene Razon

Carlos: Nos cambiamos a las Ropas Clasicas?

Wileska: Yes...

[Estilo los Sims, se cambian la Ropa a la clasica que siempre han llevado]

Eevee: Asi esta mejor

...

[En el Centro de la Ciudad]

[Atardecer]

[En una mesa, Comiendo Espaguetis a la Boloñesa]

Carlos: ... La Torre Eifel... digo, La Torre Prisma... Que romantico...

Carlos esta con Eevee [:P], no con Wileska. ¿Que pesaban pillos?

Eevee: Tienes razon... esto es romantico...

"Accidentalmente" ambos comienzan a succionar el mismo espagueti...

Wileska: Beso!, Beso!, Beso!

Ambos sigue succionando el espagueti, se comienzan a acercar... y justo cuan sus labios se iban a juntar... Carlos muerde el espagueti cortandolo... Eso causa el Eevee succione repentinamente su trozo y se atraganta...

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Eres experto en arruinar momentos... ¿cierto?

Carlos: Son habilidades innatas

Carlos golpea la espalda de Eevee, haciendo que deje de ahogarse y escupa el trozo en el plato...

Carlos: [O.o]

Eevee: Ya se me quito el apetito

Wileska: Que asco...

Carlos: Wileska, quieres? 

¡Zaz!, Bofetada...

...

Todos los Holders se quedan en el mismo hotel...

...

Al Dia Siguiente...

Carlos: ... Si no me equivoco... Mañana tengo que ir por Jolteon

...

[A las Afueras...] 

Azul: Carlos... digo X. Quiero la Revancha!

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Acepta, para que deje el fastidio

Carlos: Acepto...

Azul: Ya veras, he entrenado. Nos vemos en el centro de la Ciudad...

...

[En el Centro...]

Todos los Dex Holders estan reunidos... y unos transeuntes chismosos.

Azul: Por si las moscas, esta sera una Batalla Doble... y Adivina quien será mi compañero.

Carlos: ¿Rojo?

Azul: Incorrecto!, Rojo será mi... ... [Gota estilo Anime]... ...

Carlos: ... Entonces Wileska será mi compañera.

Azul: Vale, 3 Pokémon por entrenador, igual a 6 por bando.

...

[Batalla Especial]

Líder Azul quiere la Revancha!  
>Campeón Rojo también...<p>

Pareja Guay Carlos y Wileska aceptan el reto!

[Wileska: ¿Pareja?]

Dúo Guay Carlos y Wileska aceptan el Reto!

...

Azul envia a Exeggutor  
>Rojo envia a Pikachu<p>

Wileska elije a Flygon  
>Carlos: A la carga Leafeon<p>

Pikachu usa Placaje Electrico, golpea a Leafeon, Poco Eficaz..., Pikachu tambien recibe daño.  
>Flygon usa Terremoto, golpea a Leafeon, Poco Eficaz. Golpea a Pikachu y Exeggutor, Muy Eficaz contra Pikachu, Poco Eficaz contra Exeggutor.<br>Exeggutor usa Llueve Hojas, alcanza a Flygon. Atq Esp de Exeggutor baja mucho.  
>Leafeon usa Tijera X, golpea a Exeggutor, Ultra Eficaz, Exeggutor se debilitó!<p>

Azul: ... ... ...

Azul envía a Gyarados

Pikachu usa Placaje Electrico, golpea a Leafeon, Poco Eficaz, Golpe Critico!, Pikachu tambien recibe daño, Pikachu se debilitó.  
>Flygon usa Avalancha, golpea a Gyarados, Muy Eficaz.<br>Gyarados usa Hidrobomba, alcanza a Flygon, Golpe Critico!, Flygon de Debilito!  
>Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea, falla el objetivo.<p>

Rojo envía a Charizard  
>Wileska elije a Blastoise<p>

Gyarados usa Hiperrayo, Leafeon evitó el Ataque.  
>Charizard usa Ataque Ala, golpea a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz!<br>Leafeon usa Sintesis, recupera salud.  
>Blastoise usa Hidrocañon, alcanza a Charizard, Muy Eficaz! [Charizard apenas se mantiene en Pie]<p>

Gyarados usa Triturar, muerde a Blastoise.  
>Charizard usa Lanzallamas, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz... [Leafeon apenas se mantiene en Pie]<br>Leafeon usa Ultima Baza, golpea a Gyarados, Gyarados se debilitó!  
>Blastoise debe reponer energia...<p>

Azul envía a Alakazam

Alakazam usa Psiquico, alcanza Blastoise.  
>Charizard usa Cuchillada, golpea a Leafeon, Golpe Critico!, Leafeon se debilitó!<br>Blastoise usa Surf, Alakazan evitó el Ataque. alcanza a Charizard, Muy Eficaz. Charizard se debilitó!

Rojo envía a Snorlax  
>Carlos: Ve Umbreon.<p>

Alakazam usa Psiquico, alcanza a Blastoise, Golpe Critico, Blastoise se debilito!  
>Umbreon usa Toxico, Inmunidad de Snorlax: Inmune al Veneno<br>Snorlax usa Onda Certera, Umbreon evitó el Ataque!

Wileska envía a Gallade

Alakazam usa Onda Certera, Umbreon evitó el Ataque!  
>Gallade usa A bocajarro, golpea a Snorlax, Muy Eficaz.<br>Umbreon usa Excavar...  
>Snorlax usa Triturar, muerde a Gallade.<p>

Alakazam usa Psicorrayo, alcanza a Gallade.  
>Gallade usa Tajo Umbrío, golpea a Alakazam, Alakazam se debilitó!<br>Umbreon usa Excavar, golpea a Snorlax.

Snorlax usa Terremoto, golpea a Umbreon y Gallade.

Gallade usa A bocajarro, golpea a Snorlax, Muy Eficaz.

Umbreon usa Pulso Umbrío, Alcanza a Snorlax  
>Snorlax usa Descanso... se duerme y recupera! <p>

Gallade usa Psicocorte, alcanza a Snorlax.  
>Umbreon usa Maquinación, Atq Esp sube Mucho!<br>Snorlax esta dormido...

Gallade usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Snorlax.  
>Umbreon usa Pulso Umbrío, alcanza a Snorlax.<br>Snorlax está dormido...

Gallade usa A bocajarro, golpea a Snorlax, Golpe Critico!, Muy Eficaz!.  
>Umbreon usa Excavar...<br>Snorlax usa Terremoto, golpea a Umbreon y Gallade, Gallade se debilito!

Umbreon usa Excavar, golpea a Snorlax.  
>Snorlax usa Golpe Cuerpo, golpea a Umbreon, Umbreon se debilitó!<p>

Carlos envía a Vaporeon

Vaporeon usa Hidrobomba, alcanza a Snorlax, Snorlax se debilió...

Victoria para Carlos y Wileska!

Azul: Tienes que admitir que te la puse dificil

Rojo: ...

[Fin de la Batalla]

Blue: ...

Platinum: Increible

Silver: Tiene sus habilidades

...

[Despues de curar a sus Pokémon]

Carlos: Leafeon...

Leafeon: Que?

Carlos: Cuan Jolteon vuelva... Mejor ten cuidado. Es decir, intencionalmente provocaste que obtuviera la tercera advertencia.

Leafeon: No me puede resistir.

Carlos: Y... Trata de no hacer incesto con ella... o como mínimo, que no sea tan seguido.

Leafeon: Lo intentaré.

...

[Los Holders se reunen de nuevo]

White: Bien, ahora nos separamos y volvemos a nuestras casas... Los llevo en mi Jet?

Los demas: ¡NO!

White: ...

...

[Carlos y Wileska regresan a la casa de Biscuit en Teselia] 

Wileska: Bien, aún no entiendo porque no hay polvo aqui.

Carlos: Es la magia del cine

...Viendo Tv en la sala... Junto a sus Pokémon...

Vaporeon: Y Jolteon?

Carlos: ...

Glaceon: [Cojo por la Pata Rota] Aunque no lo crean... Me quebré por tercera vez la pata.

Flareon: Pues yo tengo los dedos destrozados literal... auch...

Umbreon: Cierto... que te paso en la pata?

Flareon: Eeh... Me cayo un arbol

Vaporeon: Justo en la pata?

Flareon: Si

Vaporeon: Y mas o menos cuando fue eso?, No te has separado de nosotras... ha excepcion... de cuando te dejamos solo con Carlos... [Facepalm]

Flareon: Conste que no lo dije

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Y acaso no piensas llevarlo al Centro Pokémon?

Carlos: Sabes perfectamente que las heridas del Mundo Misterioso no se curan aqui.

Flarch: Aún no se que hago aqui. Estoy confundido.

Vaporeon: Te explico...

...[Despues de una Explicación Confusa]...

Flarch: Ok... Quede peor.

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Tu solo sigue la corriente

...

Umbreon: Leafeon, y ese peinado? 

Leafeon: Intento imponer una moda. ¿Celoso?

Umbreon: ...

Vaporeon: Oigan, no notan algo raro. Es decir... Si cuentan los Meses que transcurren en la Primera y Segunda Temporada... Se obtiene aproximadamente 1 Año. Y ninguno ha envejecido.

Carlos: Magia del Cine.

Umbreon: No envejeceremos?; ¡Super!

Vaporeon: La unica forma de envejecer es... En un salto temporal.

Carlos: Salto Temporal? 

Vaporeon: ... Osea, que para envejecer tiene que pasar esto...

...5 Años Despues...

[Cada uno tiene 5 Años mas]... ...[Eevee Jr ya es adulta, lol]... ...[Leafeon y Glaceon practicamente son Pasados de Edad, pues ahora tienen 10 Años, sumandole lo de su otra vida serian unos 15]... [Hagamos que las Eeveelutions viven unos 20 Años maximo,¿lol? Eso es muy poco. Entonces unos... ¿80?... ¿Eso parece mucho?, Pero es mas justo que 20.]

Carlos[21 Años]: Tengo 21 años? Lol? 

Vaporeon: Impresionante, cierto? 

Glaceon: Pero mi pata sigue rota

Leafeon: Mi mechon no ha crecido

Flareon: Sus voces son raras.

Eevee Jr: Se llama madurar... ... ... ... Cool mi voz de adulta es genial.

Carlos: 5 Años y la casa sigue sin polvo

Lisa: 5 Años y aún no me atrapas.

Carlos: Me trolleo...

Glaceon: Vaporeon, podrías revertirlo?; Creo que tengo canas en mis sensores...

Flarch: Y yo porque no envejecí? 

Vaporeon: Me siento vieja... Mejor deshago lo que hice... ¡Editor!. Podrías presionar Ctr la vez? 

[[Editor: Claro]]

...5 Años Antes...

Todos vuelven a su edad

Carlos[17 Años]: Eso fue raro. Por favor no lo hagas otra vez.

Vaporeon: Y si...

...5 Años Antes...

Carlos[12 Años]: Pero que?!

Vaporeon: Genial... Espera... Yo tengo 4 años... y retrocedimos 5... eso significa que...

[Eevee Jr, Eevee, Sylveon, Umbreon, Flareon, Marta, Lisa, Espeon y Vaporeon desaparecen...]

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Mierda

Glaceon: Carajo

Carlos: Y como lo deshacemos?. ¡No quiero pasar la secundaría otra vez!

Leafeon: Que bueno que fueron 5 y no 7... Y porque no desaparecimos?

Carlos: Pos que mal. Eevee Jr no tenia ni 1 año. Eevee tenia 1. Sylveon y Umbreon tenian 2. Flareon y Jolteon 3. Marta y Lisa al parecer tenian 4 al igual que Espeon y Vaporeon. Ustedes tienen 5... Siguen aqui por pocos meses.

Glaceon: Eso explica porque me siento tan joven

Carlos: En lo que resolvemos el asunto... ¿Terminamos el Cap?

Leafeon: Vale.

Glaceon: Fin del Cap

[Ending]

...

Flareon: genial, que paso? 

Vaporeon: Bien, la cosa es que... Retrocedimos 5 Años... Y nosotros tenemos menos años. Por consecuencia fuimos a una epoca en la que no habíamos nacido. Y bueno terminamos aqui.

Espeon: Resuelvelo antes de que el tiempo nos consuma o algo por el estilo.

Eevee: Y por que mi hija, Leafeon y Glaceon no esta aqui? 

Vaporeon: Leafeon y Glaceon se salvaron por pocos meses. Y Eevee Jr Tenía menos de un año... El Tiempo la consumió antes de llegar aqui.

Eevee: ... ... ... ¡Mas te vale resolverlo antes de que te mate!

Vaporeon: La siguiente en la lista eres tu

Espeon: Solo resuelve el problema.

...

Guardando...

... ... ... Vaporeon: Modifico estos datos... y con suerte para el proximo cap todos contentos ... ... ... 

Partida Guardada!

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 108: Jolteon Female :P – "Nueva" Chica en el Equipo.**

**Pokémon Edición Rojo Fuego**

Presiona START

[Opening]

Al dia siguiente...

Carlos: (?)

Eevee: (?)

Vaporeon: Ven, se los dije. Volvimos a la normalidad.

Eevee: No lo repitas

Carlos: Paso un dia?

Vaporeon: Claro, para que funcionase tuve que adelantar un dia.

Carlos: Entonces... (Jolteon ya esta listo... o mejor pensado... Jolteon esta lista.) 

Espeon: (?) (Que le hiciste a Jolteon?)

Carlos: ... (No preguntes y vamos a Kalos, solo tu y yo.)

Espeon: ...

...  
>...<p>

[Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia]

Carlos: Ahora... ... las cosa es secreta, así que mejor vuelve a tu Pokeball... ["Guardando" a Espeon]

...Centro Pokémon Norte...

"Esterilizador": Todo listo, la operación fue perfecta. Una de las mejores... Ahora si no le molesta, necesito los otros 500.000 Pokédolares.

Carlos: Tome 1.000.000...

"Esterilizador": Pero

Carlos: No importa.

Traen a Jolteon en una Jaula (Plastica y aparentemente indestructible)

Carlos: Quien es una linda chica

Jolteon: ...

Por alguna razon, Jolteon tiene un moño rosa.

Carlos: (Es el mismo, desde aqui veo las garras)

Carlos regresa a Jolteon a su Pokéball.

"Esterilizador": Aún no ha cambiado la personalidad, pero lo hara con el tiempo. Dele esto diario y aseguraras un cambio sin percances. [Le entrega un frasco a Carlos]

Carlos: ...

...Fuera del Centro Pokémon...

-Saqué a Espeon...

Carlos: Volvamos

Espeon: Sabes?, ¡Viajar tanta distacia es agotador!.

Carlos: Será el ultimo viaje por hoy.

Espeon: ...

...

...

[Casa de Pueblo Biscuit, Teselia]

Eevee: A donde fuiste?

Espeon: Estoy exhausta... Kalos queda lejos.

Vaporeon: Que hacían en Kalos?

Carlos: Les mostraré... ... pero antes... ¿Donde esta Flarch?

Vaporeon: Te recuerdo que solo puede estar 24 horas seguidas en nuestro mundo.

Carlos: Pero... estuvo mas tiempo que eso.

Vaporeon: Magia del Cine?

Carlos: ...

...

Carlos: Ahora si, les diré el motivo por el cual fui a Kalos

Saca a Jolteon

Carlos: Les presento a su nueva y mejorada hermana, Jolteon!.

Jolteon: [La voz sigue siendo masculina] [-.-] Te Odio...

Flareon: Al fin recibiste factura... Je je...

Leafeon: [Fingiendo] Yo pensaba que era una Broma

Carlos: Si quieren comprobar, háganlo... Pero no se crean, puede poner huevos. Y si llega a pasar... a el padre le va tocar lo mismo que a Jolteon

Vaporeon: ...

Los Chicos comienzan a Inspeccionar a Jolteon... Uno de ellos pone su nariz en un lugar que incomodo a Jolteon y...

Jolteon usa ¡Chispazo!

...

Flareon: Esto es gracioso... ahora tienes Vagina [xD]

Jolteon: Aun tengo mis garras

Flareon: [Gota Estilo Anime] ...

Leafeon: La princesita se enojo? 

Jolteon mira a Leafeon...

Leafeon: Lo dijo Glaceon!

Glaceon: Que?!, A mi no me eches la culpa

Umbreon: Pues... Yo la aparto

Flareon: Jolín iba ha decir eso!

Marta: Umbreon?!

Umbreon: (!) Por eso digo que lo dije de broma

Leafeon: Lo aparto yo!

Flareon: Mierda, que lento soy.

Carlos: Ahora se pelean por Jolteon? 

Vaporeon: Chicos... Una nueva chica y se alborotan.

Carlos: Vale,Jolteon te lo advertí y no me creíste. Ahora mira lo que te pasó... 4 Advertencias de 3... No te creí capaz de lograrlo. Pero... Ahora no significa que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras... Si llegas a la quinta advertencia... ...

Jolteon: Que puede ser peor que esto? 

Carlos: Ya lo verás

...

Esa misma noche...  
>...<p>

Todos los Pokémon duermen en el Patio... A excepcion obvia de Eevee, Eevee Jr y Leafeon

[Jolteon esta los mas lejos posible de los demas]

[Las Eeveelutions de Carlos duermen de forma "Enroscada" excepto Jolteon que duerme de lado y Leafeon que duerme patas arriba...]

...

[En Plan Confesionario de Reality Show]

¿Y por que duermes así? 

Leafeon: Me gusta la brisa en mis partes [:P] 

[Fin del Confesionario]

...

Todos duermen... Jolteon hace quejidos mientras duerme ... Flareon se levanta silenciosamente y comienza a caminar alrededor de Jolteon...

Flareon: ... Leafeon te apartó... pero a mi eso me da igual... yo seré el primero...

...

[A la mañana siguiente...]

Carlos sale al patio...

Carlos: Buenos dias, hoy sera un gran dia... (?) Y yo porque diablos me levanté tan temprano?

-Vi a Flareon inconsiente y junto a Jolteon...

Carlos: ...

Jolteon: [Voz levemente mas femenina] El intentó... [Se cubre la boca al oír su voz] (!)

Carlos: Francamente... Se lo merecía...

Carlos se da cuenta de que Vaporeon y Espeon no están

Carlos: Alguien vio a Vaporeon o a Espeon?

Sneasel[Amistad 90]: No...

Buneary[Amistad 85]: No...

Ivysaur[Amistad 100]: No

Ralts[Amistad 70]: No

Rosi[Amistad 100]: "sol"

Carlos: Supongo que eso es un no

Umbreon: No

Marta: No

Sylveon: No

Treecko[Amistad 90]: No

Fennekin[Amistad 50][Por cierto, es hembra al igual que el de Wileska]: No

Totodile[Amistad 70]: No

Glaceon: No

[[Espero que esos sean todos, pues no me acuerdo]]

Por alguna Razón... Amistad con Jolteon, 50!

[Si fuera Spore, los "Modificadores de Relación" serían...  
>-10 Naturaleza ((La Naturaleza de Jolteon Sería Grosera))<br>-100 Mal Tratamiento  
>-10 Oscuridad<br>-130 Cambio de Genero contra mi Voluntad  
>+10 Ignoras Mis Malos Actos<br>+200 Me gusta mi nuevo genero (lol?)  
>+90 Me agradas (lol x2)]<p>

...  
>[En el Atico]<p>

...

Vaporeon: esto es malo

Espeon: No es la primera vez

Vaporeon: Tal vez, pero recuerdas la ultima vez?.

Espeon: Agg... No me lo recuerdes.

Vaporeon: Tenemos que evitar a los chicos antes de que perdamos el control... así que mejor nos quedamos aqui...

Espeon: Hay un problema

Vaporeon: Cual? 

Espeon: Ya te dije que soy Bisexual?

Vaporeon: No

Espeon: Pues lo soy.

Vaporeon: ... Oh mierda...

Vaporeon huye y cierra la Puerta...

Espeon: ... Me dejaras encerrada? 

Vaporeon: sip

Espeon: ... Te recuerdo que soy una Espeon...

Espeon abre la Puerta con sus poderes psiquicos.

Vaporeon: ...

...

[En el Patio][Ya Flareon había sido curado]

Carlos: No es la primera vez que se dan a la fuga.

Umbreon: Oye, y si... tu sabes... ellas...

Carlos: Que?

Umbreon: Tu sabes, lo que les pasa a las chicas cada cierto tiempo

Carlos: Acaso... te refieres a que... otra vez... ... ...

Umbreon: Exacto, hace tiempo que no les pasaba.

Carlos: Espero que se estén escondiendo.

Vaporeon llega corriendo y salta a los brazos de Carlos...

Carlos: Eh?. Que te crees? Pesas!

Vaporeon: Oye Carlos, pasa de nuevo... Y ahora es peor.

Carlos: Porque es peor?

Vaporeon: Por que Espeon se acaba de declarar Bisexual!

Carlos: Cool...

Vaporeon: Claro que no!; Eso es nada cool!.

Carlos: Hay que hacer precauciones... No quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez.

Vaporeon: Y cual es tu gran plan?

Carlos: Manten distancia de los Chicos, y te recuerdo de que Jolteon ahora es una chica.

Vaporeon: Y que si me acerco?, Sabes perfectamente que va a llegar el momento donde yo no sere conciente de mis actos.

Carlos: Jolteon te electrocutara... y otro sera de incognito...

Vaporeon: Y que con Espeon?, si es verdad su bisexualidad entonces significa que no puede acercarce ni a las chicas.

Carlos: Ya veras...

...Un Rato despues...

[Carlos esta en la casa viendo el patio]

Se diría que Espeon le esta coqueteando a Flareon... De la nada Umbreon usa Bola Sombra para separarlos... Espeon seduse a Umbreon... Ahora es Sylveon la que interviene... Despues de un rara charla, Sylveon aleja a Esepon de los demas...

Carlos: Funciona...

Vaporeon: Si, pero por cuanto? 

Carlos: Sigues cuerda?

Vaporeon: Eso creo

Carlos: En realidad estan otra vez en "celo" o me juegan una mala broma?

**[[La siguiente linea la considero M]]**

Vaporeon le da la espalda a Carlos y levanta la cola... mostrando su vulva algo hinchada...

**[[Volviendo a T]]**

Carlos: Vale... te creo... pero no tenias que ser tan gráfica.

Vaporeon: Lo que no entiendo es porque nos da al mismo tiempo... ... Espera... Lisa... No puede ser!, Lisa!

Carlos: Que pasa con Lisa?

Vaporeon: A ella tambien le ha de estar pasando!

Carlos: ... Diablos...

...En la sala...

Lisa se anda recostando de Leafeon

Lisa: Leafeon... que guapo eres...

Leafeon: Eeh... ¿Gracias?

Lisa: Te acuerdas lo del otro dia?, que tal si lo repetimos...

Leafeon: ...

Llega Carlos...

Carlos: No lo hagas!

Leafeon: ...

Lisa: (?)

Carlos: Leafeon, de seguro notaste algo raro en Lisa.

Leafeon: La verdad no.

Carlos: Eso es bueno. Así que por precaución no prestes atencion y alejate de Lisa.

Leafeon: (?)

Carlos: No te separes de mi, ¿ok?.

Vaporeon: Oye, Carlos... Donde esta Eevee Jr?

Carlos: ... ... ... Creo que en el patio...

Vaporeon: ... Pero ahí esta Espeon!.

Carlos: Y?, Ella no es capaz de hacer tal cosa... ¿verdad?

Vaporeon: Recuerdas la Ultima vez?.

Carlos: Si eso paso... o demonios.

Espeon:[Desde el Patio] Eevee Jr, vamos a jugar!

Lisa: (?)

Carlos: Hay por Arceus...

[Ending]

Guardando...

... ... ... ... ...

Partida Guardada!

Vaporeon: Para el Poximo Cap estaré igual que Espeon...

Carlos: Hay no...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 109: Calentura exagerada**

Pokémon Super Rumble Blast

Presiona START

Advertencia: Las acciones que veras a continuacion fueron hechas por profesionales o idiotas. No intente recrearlas en Casa, o cualquier otro lugar.

...

Esa no era la advertencia... la correcta es...

**Atencion: El Siguiente Cap ha sido calificado como "M" por lo siguiente...  
>Cosas obvias que no necesitan especificarse, solo dire que no es por violencia.<strong>

...

(?)

Amistad:

Vaporeon ¡255!  
>Espeon ¡255!<p>

Lisa ¡255!

...

Carlos: 255?, espera... eso significa que... oh shit...

[Opening]

Carlos: Este dia será largo...

Wileska: 3 A la vez?, eso debe de ser dificil.

Carlos va al patio y... Eevee Jr acostada patas arriba mientras Espeon le hace cosquillas en la panza...

Carlos: Espeon deten- [Se resbala con un charco y cae de espaldas]

Para colmo, Vaporeon salta sobre Carlos...

Vaporeon: Ya me volvi loca... tan loca... que no me importa la diferencia de especies... [Dice de forma sensual]

Carlos: Lo que me faltaba, una Vaporeon con problemas hormonales... ¡Wileska, ¿me ayudas?!

Wileska: No

Carlos: ... Gracias...

Vaporeon: Espero que estes listo...

Carlos: Leafeon, Hoja Afilada!

Leafeon hace el movimiento... pero Vaporeon lo bloquea con Rayo Hielo

Carlos: La verdad pensé que funcionaría... Plan B. Rayo Solar!

Leafeon: Pero estamos bajo techo

Carlos: Y?

Leafeon usa Rayo Solar... Vaporeon lo bloquea con Ventisca...

Carlos: ... No me dejas opcion... ¡Jolteon, Trueno!

A pesar de que Jolteon está considerablemente Lejos, esta escucha la orden... Un Trueno cae y... Vaporeon evita el ataque... pero le da a Carlos...

Carlos: ... Lo hiciste aproposito?!

Jolteon: No

Debido a que Vaporeon se quitó de encima de Carlos, este aprovecha para levantarse...

Carlos: Shit.. Espeon!

**Espeon POV**

-Despues de unas cosquillas e detuve para cumplir mi objetivo...

Espeon: Esto te va a gustar...

Carlos: [En camara lenta] Nooooooooooooooo... [Se resbala denuevo y Vaporeon salta encima de el]

Vaporeon: Te tengo!

Carlos: Esto debe ser broma!

-En que estaba?, a si... Comencé a mirar ese pequeña, suculenta y virgen vagina... Juraría que podía oír como pedía a gritos ser devorada como si de un helado se tratase... No resistí mas y acerque mi hocico...

De la nada Eevee usa Derribo, y quita a Espeon...

**Nadie POV** (?)

Eevee: Eso estuvo cerca. Hija, no es momento para juegos con Espeon. Ve a... Jugar con Jolteon...

Eevee Jr: [Se levanta inocentemente] Oki...

Carlos: Vaporeon, quitate de encima!

Vaporeon: Claro que me quitare de encima... despues de que sacies mi sed de -

Carlos: [Tapandose los Oidos] No te escucho, Soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado...

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Leafeon has algo!

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea... Vaporeon se quita... Carlos recibe el Golpe... queda inconsciente...

Vaporeon: Gracias Leafeon... [Se va arrastrando el cuerpo de Carlos]

Leafeon: Chin... la regué

[Con Eevee Jr]

Eevee Jr: Tío Jolteon, vamos a Jugar

Jolteon: No me gusta admitirlo pero ahora soy tía...

Eevee Jr: ... Lo que digas. ¿Jugamos?

Jolteon: Que mas da...

[Con Flareon y Glaceon]

Ambos ocultos...

Flareon: Me recuerdas el motivo de nuestra ocultacion?, es decir, Por que lo hacemos?. Esto no se supone que es bueno?

Glaceon: No, porque cuando estan así... hay un 100% de posibilidades de que queden embarazadas

Flareon: Buen punto...

[con Treecko]

Espeon: Treecko!...

Treecko de alguna manera se camufla con el entorno...

Espeon: (?) 

[Con Ivysaur] 

Espeon: Si Treecko se oculta... ¡Ivysaur!

Acorralada... [Creo que Ivysaur es Hembra]

Ivysaur usa Somnífero... Espeon se ha dormido...

[En la Casa]

La puerta del Cuarto se cierra... Lo ultimo que se ve es la cola de Vaporeon...

Wileska: (?) Que importa...

[En el Cuarto]

De alguna manera Vaporeon ató los brazos y pernas de Carlos en la cama...

Vaporeon usa Pistola Agua en la Cara de Carlos... éste despierta

Carlos: ¿WTF?

Vaporeon: Sorpresa

Carlos: (?) Como diablos me ataste?

Vaporeon: Fue facil... Lo dificil fue quitarte la ropa...

Carlos se da cuenta de que esta desnudo...

Carlos: A la mierda?... Esto debe ser un sueño...

Vaporeon: Si... un sueño...

[En el patio]

Buneary: Y cuanto dura esto?

Eevee: Ni idea, es la primera vez que yo presencio esto.

Espeon: [Llega de la nada] Una semana...

Eevee: (!)

Buneary: (!)

...

[En el Cuarto]

Carlos: Shit...

Vaporeon le hace una oral de las buenas a Carlos...

Carlos: Como le haces para el hidromasaje?

Vaporeon se pone en posicion de 69...

Carlos: Supongo... que...

Algo dudoso, Carlos comienza a pasar su lengua por la increíblemente húmeda ranura de Vaporeon...

Carlos: Wtf?, Sabe a agua de manantial... ... ... ...

Vaporeon: Mmm...

...

[en el patio]

Umbreon: Espeon, pero que haces?

Espeon: Si nadie quiere darme placer lo haré yo misma...

No necesito explicar lo que esta haciendo...

...

[Con Jolteon]

Jolteon: Mmm... que bien se siente... ... Mas fuerte... ... oh... así...

Mal pensados, Eevee Jr esta masajeando a Jolteon... aunque tambien inconscientemente la cola de Eevee Jr esta rozando el nuevo clítoris de Jolteon...

[No se que le ve de divertido Eevee Jr hacer de masajista, pero parece disfrutarlo]

[Ending]

Eevee: El Cap fue corto?

Umbreon: No podemos hacer capitulos con Vaporeon, Espeon y Lisa así...

Flareon: No solo nos acosan a nosotros, tambien al estudio.

Pokeleaf: Bien, una semana de Vacaciones.

Guardando...

... ... ... ... ...

Partida Guardada!

Vaporeon: [A los Espectadores] Nos vemos luego... guapo...

Espeon: Y para las chicas lectoras, estoy disponible. Tambien acepto chicos.

...

Pokeleaf: ... Espero que no se embaracen en las vacaciones... Les comprare anticonceptivos por si las moscas

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 110:**

Pokémon Ranger Sombras de Almia

[Opening]

[Una semana despues]

[Noche]

...Todos duermen... dentro de la casa, menos Espeon, Vaporeon y Lisa...

A la mañana siguiente...

[Amistad Vaporeon: 249][Amistad Espeon: 250][Amistad Lisa: 0]

...

Carlos: Otro dia... ¡En el que me levanto temprano! [Lo ultimo lo dice enojado]

Umbreon: Ya pasó la semana?

Carlos: Ni idea.

Jolteon: [La voz cambia completamente] Creo que si... (!)

Flareon: [Riéndose] Tu voz ya se afeminó...

Jolteon: [Con lagrimas] Extrañaré mi vieja voz...

Umbreon: Jolteon llorando?, ¡Hay tomar una foto de recuerdo!

Carlos: No tengo camara.

Jolteon: [En llanto] Por que demonios estoy llorando?!

Carlos: Ire a ver a Vaporeon y compañía... si no vuelvo en 5 minutos... sera mejor que me rescaten

...

Carlos y Leafeon salen al patio.

Carlos: Atras de mi Leafeon.

Leafeon: Con gusto...

Carlos: Vaporeon... ¿ya están normales?

[Sin respuesta]

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Carlos...

Carlos gira a ver a Leafeon... ... Lisa esta recostándose de Leafeon...

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Esto es incomodo

Carlos: Lo bueno es que a Lisa no le afecta del mismo modo que a Vaporeon y Espeon.

Cuando Carlos se da la vuelta de nuevo...

Vaporeon: Hola.

Carlos: ¡La madre que...! ... ... ...

Espeon llega estirándose [[Así como hacen los cuadrúpedos, ¿nunca han visto un perro o gato estirarse?, Pues de esa forma]]

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Que?

Espeon: Tuve un sueño loco. En una parte, intenté hacerle oral a Eevee Jr.

Carlos: Claro... ¿Me estan engañando o que?

Vaporeon: Ya pasó... fue la semana mas corta de mi vida. No recuerdo lo que hice... Mentira... recuerdo todo

Carlos: ... Ya estan bien?, seguras?.

Vaporeon: Que si, ¿no nos crees?.

Carlos: No les creo nada.

Vaporeon se va a dar la vuelta...

Carlos: ¡Espera! Les creo... ya les creo.

...

Ya todo resuelto...

...

Vaporeon: Con esa voz, ese atractivo y el moño rosa... Ya pareces una chica perfecta.

Jolteon: [Aun llorando] Callate

Vaporeon: Si paseas por la calle, los chicos voltearan a verte... no hay duda, eres la Jolteon mas atractiva.

Jolteon: [Entre Lagrimas, Erizando El Pelo] Que te calles!

Vaporeon: Solo falta hacer que te gusten los chicos...

[xD]

Flareon: Me ofrezco de voluntario

Jolteon: ¡Prefiero ser lesbiana!

Vaporeon: Carlos, el cirujano o lo que sea no te dio algo?

Carlos: Si

Vaporeon: Se lo has dado?

Carlos: Claro, diariamente como él dijo

Vaporeon: Bien, entonces lo de gustos no importa... se resolverá solo. Como le cambió la voz, le gustaran los machos.

Jolteon: ¡Jamas!

Espeon: Si ese es el caso, os recuerdo que me declaro Bisexual.

Vaporeon: Eso era algo inesperado... pero bueno. Que se le va a hacer

Carlos: Centremonos en afeminar digo... orientar a Jolteon.

Vaporeon: Yo me encargo, pero primero tengo que revisar algo...

...

...Vaporeon y Jolteon estan solas en el Patio...

Jolteon: Que me vas a hacer?

Vaporeon: Nada solo comprobaré algo... ahora... acuestate de espaldas

Jolteon: Que?. No!

Vaporeon: Hazlo o te acuesto yo

Jolteon: No lo hare

Vaporeon: Acaso quieres sentir lo fuerte que es mi cola? 

Jolteon: No...

Vaporeon: Pues acuestate

Jolteon: NO!

Zaz!, Coletazo que recibe Jolteon... y de pura casualidad queda justo como Vaporeon quería

Vaporeon: Ahora dejame ver...

Vaporeon comienza a examinar la vagina de Jolteon

[[Esto no es M... Sigue siendo T]]

Jolteon: [Disgustada] Que carajo haces?

Vaporeon: Solo veo... Caramba... Es genuina... Parece de nacimiento... Como si fueres hembra de nacimiento...

Jolteon: Podrías dejar de recordármelo?

Vaporeon: Los labios son perfectos... casi tan flexibles como los mios... Oye, te sere sincera... Estoy celosa.

Jolteon: ...

Vaporeon: Por ultimo... El Clítoris...

Jolteon: ...

Vaporeon: Listo?, digo, Lista? 

Jolteon: Para que?

Vaporeon: Para esto...

Vaporeon roza el Clitoris de Jolteon... ésta se estremece por la sensacion.

Jolteon: (?) ¿Que fue eso?... Eh de admitir que se sintió bien...

Vaporeon: Si funciona... No hay rastros de tus ... bueno... mejor olvida eso.

Jolteon: Ya terminamos?

Vaporeon: No, pero comprobé que tus órganos son genuinos. Solo necesito comprobar tus... tetillas.

Jolteon: Y para que diablos haras eso? 

Vaporeon: Si llegases a tener crías...

Jolteon: Que yo que!?

...Despues de esa incomoda revision...

Jolteon: Ahora si terminamos?

Vaporeon: Una ultima cosa... pero no lo puedo hacer en horario familiar.

[Despues de la Escena Censurada]

Vaporeon: [Lamiendose una Pata] Jugos vaginales reales... Y tienes himen...

Jolteon: ...

Vaporeon: Si no fuera por el hecho de que nos conoces, tienes las garras y entras en la Pokéball... Diría que eres una impostora.

Jolteon: Terminaste?

Vaporeon: Si, solo una pregunta... Te masturbabas?

Jolteon: ...

Vaporeon: Me refiero a cuando eras Macho

Jolteon: ...

Vaporeon: Si?... Pues ahora te nesañare como lo hacemos nosotras...

[Despues de una clase de educación sexual]

Ambas vuelven a la casa...

...

Carlos: Volvemos a Mundo Misterioso?

Sylveon: Claro, volvamos

Glaceon: Jolteon, y tu que vas a hacer?

Jolteon: Nada a cambiado

Flareon: Bien dicho... Nada ha cambiado... salvo tu genero [xD]

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

[MM]  
>[Isla Eevee]<br>[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Casa de Mila]<p>

Mila: Llegaste...

Carlos[Vulpix]: Gracias por cubrirme...

Mila: No hay de que.

Carlos: Y... necesitas algo? 

Mila: No

Carlos: Entonces nos vemos

...

[Pueblo Síntesis]

Eevee[Leafeon]: Te gusta?

Carlos: Que?, Si te refieres al Pueblo entonces Si

Eevee[Leafeon]: me refiero a La Leafeon

Carlos: Es una Leafeon, obvio que me gusta. Como todos los demas.

Eevee[Leafeon]: Mentiroso, esa Leafeon te gusta mas. Actuas algo extraño cuando hablas con ella

Carlos: Es Variocolor... Claro que actúo extraño, no es común hablar con un Pokémon de otro color

Eevee[Leafeon]: Si claro, lo que digas.

...Despues de Patrullar un Rato...

Carlos: Que raro que nadie me llama...

Eevee[Leafeon]: Me ven contigo y seguro piensan que me estas ayudando en algo

Carlos: Eso es bueno...

...[Siguen caminando hasta la noche]...

Carlos: Eso es un lago?, y yo porque no vi eso antes?

[Curiosamente Vaporeon esta nadando en el Lago]

Espeon: Vaporeon, sal de ese lago.

Vaporeon: [Salpicando a Espeon] No

Leafeon[Jolteon]: Por que la dejaste entrar?

Espeon: Te voy a empujar si sigues diciendo eso.

Flareon: Leafeon, que se siente ser hembra?

Leafeon[Jolteon]: No muy bien [:P] 

Jolteon: (Se siente bien cuando te acostumbras)

Flarch: Que no era macho?

Lisa: Larga historia

Carlos: Que hacen aqui?

Espeon: Vaporeon no quiere salir del agua.

Vaporeon: Hace tiempo que no nadaba...

Carlos: Para la proxima, no se acerquen al lago.

Espeon: ...

Carlos: Vale, supongo que tengo que ayudar a sacarla... despues de todo tengo que ayudar.

Sicc: [Llegando] ... Que hace esa Vaporeon en el lago?, Varios Leafeon se quejan...

Carlos: Entonces, es una mision...

Sicc: Si. Y por cierto, donde estabas?

Carlos: Haciendo un largo recado

Sicc: Saquemos a la Vaporeon...

Carlos: Justo iba a hacer eso...

Vaporeon: Me van a sacar?, ha de ser broma. No me sacan ni siquiera si yo me dejara

Carlos: Esto puede resultar dificil

Espeon: Tenemos que estar a la altura.

[Ending]

Guardando...

... ... ... ... ... ...

Partida Guardada!

...

Jolteon[Cuando era macho]: Me pregunto cuando sera nuestra historia...

Flareon: Deja el desespero. Cuando menos lo esperes... saldrán los Cortes Comerciales...

...

Pokeleaf: Eso me recuerda... ¡Aún no he pensado en eso!. Supongo que tendré que improvisar una locura. Tal como lo de Espeon y Vaporeon... ... Pero les mentiría si dijera que no he pensado en nada.

...

Pokeleaf: "Bitácora de Capitan"... No puse titulo...


	12. Chapter 12

**Producciones Pokeleaf presenta:**

**Una Produccion de Pokeleaf**

**En Colaboracion con Nadie...**

Eevee: Podrias dejar de poner tantas estupideces y empezar?

Pokeleaf: Deja vu

**Pokémon The Movie**

**xDivision™®©**

**ESRB: T "Teen"  
>Violencia Animada (En las Batallas Obviamente)<br>Sangre Animada (Sangre?, me desmayo cuando veo sang-...)  
>Referencias Sexuales (Espera, eso ya no seria M?... Claro que no)<br>Lenguaje Potencialmente Soez (Como que lenguaje Soez hijo de...)  
>Maltrato Animal (No tienes pruebas!)<br>Acoso Sexual (Eso no es... que importa)  
>Escenas Cachondas ( Y aun asi el Fic es T)<br>Escenas Inútiles (Como ésta)  
>Desnudes (Los Pokémon no llevan ropa... [No me di cuenta])<br>8D (Se recomienda usar Chaleco antibalas)**

**...**

**Copyright 2014**

**Agradecimientos Especiales a Darkitsune01... Por... No se... ¿ser cool? [xD]  
>Nah... no es por eso, es por "prestar" algunos de sus personajes...<br>Uno de ellos Lili. Que ultimamente no a hecho apariciones pero lo hará**

**...**

Pokémon

...

Nota: Las predicciones del Cap 71 no son del todo ciertas... Así que no se extrañen si nada de lo dicho falta... y por si acaso aqui se los muestro.

Flareon y Jolteon 3 Temporada  
>"Recuerda nuestro pasado (Posible Nombre)"<p>

Descripcion:  
>Jolteon apunto de asesinar a Flareon recuerda los acontecimientos del pasado y decide perdonar a Flareon<br>Vaporeon y Espeon se entrometen causando un lio del cual Jolteon apenas sobrevive gracias a Flareon  
>Leafeon y Glaceon obligan a Vaporeon y a Espeon a hacer "cosas" traumando parcialmente a Vaporeon y Jolteon. Causando un pequeño odio de Vaporeon a Flareon<p>

...Si algo de lo anterior no sucede, pues... ...Fue poco despues de la historia...

...

En un pequeño lugar llamado Pueblo Paleta...

Flareon: [Interrumpiendo] Y que tiene que ver Pueblo Paleta con nuestra Historia?

Jolteon: Ni idea

Me dejan contar la historia?

Flareon y Jolteon: No

Flareon: Nosotros lo vivimos...

Jolteon: ...y nosotros lo contaremos.

...

Como minimo lleguemos a la parte donde se supone qe empieza todo.

Flareon: Vale

...

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Pueblo Sintesis]<p>

Carlos: Y como sacamos a Vaporeon?

Sicc: No lo se.

Flareon: Que tal si evaporan el agua?

Sicc: La idea es sacar a Vaporeon, no destruir el lago.

Flareon: Yo solo decía.

Leafeon[Jolteon]: A?

Carlos: (?) Que pasa Leafeon?

Leafeon[Jolteon]: Veo borroso... creo que... voy a... desmayarme...

Carlos: No es momento para que te desmayes sin motivo

Leafeon[Jolteon]: Será que... voy a revivir?

Vaporeon: Tan rapido?, Lo dudo. Ha de ser otra cosa. Recuerda que tardaras 3 veces mas en revivir

Leafeon[Jolteon]: Lo se pero... p... ... [Se desmaya]

Espeon: Oh oh...

Carlos: Que?

Espeon: La energia de Leafeon desapareció del cuerpo de Jolteon

Carlos: Eso no es bueno

Vaporeon: No es posible.

Eevee[Leafeon]: Espera eso significa que... ahora tenemos a un Jolteon posiblemente enojado...

Carlos: Mierda...

Jolteon se levanta...

Flarch: Y eso es malo?

Flareon: ...

Jolteon mira directamente a Flareon...

Flareon: Que?, Ahora que eres hembra, te parezco atractivo?

Jolteon prepara sus garras

Flareon: [Asustado] Era broma

Jolteon: Veamos si esto te parece gracioso... ... ¿Que es rojo por Fuera, Rojo por dentro y salpicado de rojo?

Flareon: ...

Flarch: Facil, un Flareon sangrando...

Jolteon: Correcto.

Cuchillada que Flareon apenas esquiva... termina con una cortada sobre el ojo...

Flareon: Casi me sacas un ojo!

Jolteon: Yo correría siendo tu.

Flareon: ...

Sicc: (?)

Flareon comienza a correr...

Jolteon: Esto será divertido.

Jolteon usa Danza Lluvia... Comienza a Llover...

[Lluvia]

Carlos: Diablos...

Jolteon: Un Trueno... y listo.

Jolteon parece comenzar a perseguir a Flareon... pero se detiene...

Jolteon: Casi lo olvido... Un recuerdo...

Chispazo...

...

...

[En el Bosque]

Flareon corre entre los arboles, de forma algo torpe por la pata fracturada.

Flareon: Esta lluvia no me da gracia.

De pura suerte un Trueno cae justo atras de Flareon...

Flareon: Por los pelos...

Otro Trueno cae a milimetros de Flareon...

Flareon: No me dio pero de todas formas me lastimó...

Ahora el Trueno cae enfrente de Flareon... haciendo que detenga bruscamente...

Flareon sufre Parálisis!

Flareon: Demonios...

Incapaz de mantenerse de pie, Flareon cae inmovil

En un parpadeo Jolteon ya estaba junto a Flareon...

Jolteon: Que pasa?, no puedes moverte?. Acaso te paralicé del susto?

Flareon: ...

Jolteon lame la mejilla de Flareon...

Flareon: (?) 

Jolteon: Eso era lo que querías?, verdad.

Flareon: Deja de torturarme y mátame de una vez

Jolteon: Si tu quieres...

Flareon: Anda, hazlo. En el cuello... clava tus garras, moriré instantáneamente y lo sabes.

Jolteon se prepara para dar el zarpazo...

Flareon: Hazlo! [Cierra los ojos] 

Jolteon da el golpe... pero se detiene en el ultimo centímetro.

Jolteon: ... Tonto...

Flareon: (?)

Jolteon: No puedo... Por mas que quiera, no puedo.

Flareon: No olvidas aquel dia verdad?

Jolteon: ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... [12 Grupos de 3 Puntos... ¿se acuerdan lo que significa?]

...[[Flareon: Ahora si, la historia comienza]]...  
>...[[Jolteon: Nuestra historia, al fin...]]..<p>

...

[Opening]

**Cap 111 o Peli 2: Recordando el Pasado, La historia de Flareon y Jolteon**

**Hace 3 Años... (1 Año Después de los sucesos de Vaporeon y Espeon...)**

[[Para ese entonces la amistad era...]]  
>[[Leafeon 250]]<br>[[Glaceon 249]]  
>[[Espeon 240]]<br>[[Vaporeon 220]]  
>[[Flareon 100]]<br>[[Jolteon 90]]

[En una Pokésecudaría en Johto]  
>[Clase de Historia]<p>

Profesor de Historia: Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla. [Hagan en cuenta de que dice alguna cosa de historia]

Adryan[14 Años]: Le entiendes?

Carlos[14 Años]: Ni Idea...

Josue[14 Años]: No le hagan caso, ese profesor es el mas pendejo de Johto. Se dice que una vez dos estudiantes tuvieron un combate pokémon y el profe ni cuenta se dio.

Carlos: Vas a repetir...

Adryan: Por que nos juntamos con el?

Carlos: Yo que se

Adryan: Tu nunca sabes nada

Carlos: Exacto...

Profesor de Historia: López! Preste atención!

Carlos: (Odio que me llame por mi apellido)

[[[Nota:Es la tercera temporada, pero mejor tarde que nunca... Josue es Alto para su edad, Flaco , pelo negro, tez algo clara y su pelo es... no se como se dice... pero es como el Justin Bieber... Adryan es levemente mas alto que Carlos, pelo negro, tez algo clara... Carlos no es de los que destacan en estatura, pelo negro, algo pasado de kilos pero no gordo y apenas se nota, nada deportivo, es moreno... Cesar mide un poco mas que Adryan, tez algo clara. Wileska lo mismo que Carlos, y es blanca, de voz un poco chillona [[xD]]]]][[Y de una vez los apellidos y algunos segundos nombres... Carlos Josue Utrera, Carlos Luis López, Wileska Sofía Rivas, Cesar Torres, Adryan Vazques]]

Carlos: ...

Profesor de Historia: Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla...

Josue: Carlos, y si hechamos un combate al salir de clase?

Carlos: Lo que sea para este aburrimiento mortal

Profesor de Historia: López! 

Carlos: Carajo!

Profesor de Historia: ...

Carlos: Es decir... Eh... olvídelo

Profesor de Histora: Menos 2 Puntos en el proximo examen

Carlos: Mierda...

Profesor de Historia: Menos 4

Carlos: ...

...Al salir de Clase...

Josue: Wartortle, yo te elijo! 

Carlos: Go, Espeon!

[[Una Regla Limita a usar solo 1 Pokémon por Dia. Se pueden llevar hasta 6 pero solo 1 se puede usar. De paso en la inscripción hay que poner el Pokémon que usara el estudiante en torneos escolares. Y solo dicho Pokémon pueden ir fuera de la Pokéball y acompañar al estudiante en cualquier momento]][[El Pokémon registrado puede usarse en combates solo si el elegido se encuentra debilitado]]

Wartortle usa Mordico, Espeon evita el ataque.

Carlos: Tendras que ser mas rapido.

Josue: Lo se...

Espeon usa Psicorrayo, Wartortle evita el ataque.  
>Wartortle usa Hidro Pulso, alcanza a Espeon.<p>

Espeon usa Psiquico, alcanza a Wartortle.  
>Wartortle usa Giro Rapido, golpea a Espeon.<p>

[[Por cierto, Carlos y sus amigos están en 2do]], [[Cesar no esta en el mismo salón y Wileska tampoco]

Espeon usa Hipnosis, falla.  
>Wartortle usa Mordisco, muerde a Espeon, Muy Eficaz.<p>

Espeon usa Mordisco, muerde a Wartortle, Wartortle se debilitó.

...

Josue: (Un poco mas y te ganaba)

Carlos: (Un poco mas y perdía)

[[No es necesario decir que el Pokémon que Carlos registró fue Leafeon. Claro que hay que registrar un respaldo y el de Carlos es Vaporeon]]

[En una habitacion, alguien estaba viendo la batalla]

Ese Alguien: Ese chico tiene futuro

Otro Alguien: Futuro de que?

Ese Alguien: De entrenador... Agregalo en el Equipo de luchas inter-curso y inter-escolares

Otro Alguien: Como diga...

...

[Al finalizar el Dia de Clases]

Carlos: Espeon... Teletransportación

...

...

[Ciudad Plateada]  
>[Casa]<p>

M de Carlos: Tus notas son impresionantes... ¿seguro que no haces trampa?

Carlos: No, no sería capaz.

[Flashback, En el ultimo Exámen]

Carlos: ... (No tengo la menor idea de cual es el Pokémon 494)

...Sobre el techo están Espeon y Vaporeon...

Espeon: (Eh?, El Pokémon 494?)

Vaporeon: Ese es El Pokémon Victoria, Victini. Despues de Arceus y Antes de Snivy.

Espeon: ... ... ...

Vaporeon: Que esperas?

Espeon: No me gusta hacer esto

Vaporeon: Oye, Carlos pasa tanto tiempo entrenándonos que no estudia. Tenemos que devolverle el favor.

Espeon: ... Odio que tengas razon...

...

Carlos: (...) (Victini?) (...) (Que es un Victini?) ... (Eso no importa, despues lo investigo...)

...

[Fin del FlashBack]

M de Carlos: Bien... Te permitiré ir por los otros 2 Eevee... Con suerte uno de ellos hablara como la Vaporeon.

Carlos: (Aun tengo pesadillas con eso)...

[Flashback, Poco después de la Aventura de Vaporeon y Espeon...]

Espeon: Segura?; Y si le da algo por tu culpa?

Vaporeon: Si eso pasa, es tu culpa.

Espeon: ...

Leafeon: La culpa es del Psiquico.

Glaceon: Si.

...

Carlos Juega en la StationPlay 3 con Cesar...

Cesar[15 Años]: Ese profesor no decía mas que Bla Bla Bla Bla... No me extraña que nadien pasara el examen

Carlos: Pues el mío me quito 2 Puntos por no atarme los zapatos. Osea que se cree, que por ser el profesor puede quitarme nota?

Cesar: ...

[Vaporeon entra a la Habitacion]

Carlos: Te acuerdas?, "Orinadas de Eevee"

Cesar: Sabes?, el otro día jugaba futbol y en Snorlax aplasto el balon...

Carlos: Lol?

Cesar: Vi la garantía y... decía... "Aplastadas de todo menos de Snorlax"

Carlos: ...

Cesar: Fui y dije que fue un ... como se llama... esa cosa... un... ¡Tyranitar!

Carlos: Y te creyeron?

Cesar: No

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: [Afinando su Graganta]

Carlos: Pasa algo Vaporeon?, por lo que mas quieras no orines la Play.

Vaporeon: No lo que pasa es que...

Carlos y Cesar: [O.o]

Vaporeon: Dije algo malo?

Cesar: [Tocando con el codo a Carlos] Oye, o me volví loco o tu Vaporeon habla.

Carlos: Tu comiste en el comedor del liceo?

Cesar: Si

Carlos: ... Yo no...

Vaporeon: Ninguno esta loco ni nada por el estilo. Estoy hablando.

Cesar: Yo me voy... [Se va de la escena]

Carlos: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... entonces... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... tu... ... ...

Vaporeon: Si quieres te explico, pero solo si te tranquilizas

Carlos: Claro... ... ... ... .. ... ...

[Fin del FlashBack]

M de Carlos: Mañana es Sábado, así que puedes ir mañana.

...

[en el patio]

Carlos: Hoy es viernes... por lo tanto hoy entrenan Leafeon y Glaceon. Y si no me equivoco...

Wileska[14 Años]: [Llegando] Hola Carlos

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Tu mamá me dijo que Mañana vas por otros Eevee. Y que serán?, Umbreon? Jolteon? Flareon? O Sylveon?

Carlos: Flareon y Jolteon.

Wileska: Genial, será esplendido ver un Eevee Evolucionar en Flareon!. Los Flareon pequeños deben de ser pre-ció-sos.

Carlos: ...

...

Carlos: Leafeon, Hoja Aguda!. Glaceon, Colmillo Hielo!

Leafeon ataca usando su Cola... per Glaceon la atrapa con los Colmillos...

Carlos: Buen Bloqueo...

Ambos vuelven a sus posiciones.

Carlos: Ahora cambiemos papeles... Glaceon, Canto Helado!. Leafeon, Danza Espada!

Glaceon lanza el ataque... Leafeon lo repele con la Danza.

Carlos: Yes!...

Espeon: Aún no estamos a su altura

Vaporeon: Algún dia los alcanzaremos

Carlos: Hierba Lazo!

...Glaceon se cae...

Glaceon: Eso no vale!

Carlos: Ataque Arena!

...Alcanza a Leafeon...

Leafeon: [Frotándose los Ojos] No veo!

Carlos: Silbato!

...Glaceon se duerme...

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: ...

Carlos: Vale... ¿ahora que?

Vaporeon: [Hablando en su lengua] Fail

Espeon: ...

...

[Al dia Siguiente]

Carlos: Iré a por los Eevee... vuelvo pronto... (Bueno... la guardería queda despues de Celeste...)

...

[Ruta 3]  
>[Leafeon y Vaporeon fuera de sus Pokéballs]<p>

Carlos: No se porque, pero esta ruta me disgusta.

Vaporeon: Sera por los desniveles?

Carlos: Eso creo...

...

(!)

?: Estabas mirándome ¿verdad?

[Batalla de Entrenador]

¡A luchar contra Chica Lucrecia!

Pidgeotto es el Pokémon enviado por Chica Lucrecia  
>Carlos: Ve Espeon!<p>

Espeon usó Psiquico, alcanza a Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto se debilitó!

Chica Lucrecia envía a Pidgeotto!

Espeon usó Mordisco, muerde a Pidgeoto, Golpe Critico!, Pidgeotto se debilitó!

Chica Lucrecia: ¡Eres de lo que no hay!

[Fin del Combate]

...

Carlos: Estos entrenadores pueden ser fastidiosos...

Vaporeon: Evitalos

Carlos: Soy tan flojo que me da flojera evitar a los entrenadores [:P]

(!)

?: ¡Te vi en el Bosque Verde!

[Combate contra Entrenador]

¡A luchar contra Caza-bichos Cornelio!

Metapod es el Pokémon enviado por Caza-bichos Cornelio  
>Carlos: ... Espeon ve...<p>

Espeon usó Mordico, muerde a Metapod, Metapod se debilitó!

Caza-bichos envía a Weedle

Espeon usó Psíquico, alcanza a Weedle, Weedle se debilitó!

Caza-bichos envía a Metapod  
>Carlos: Muy bien Espeon, regresa. - Adelante Vaporeon!<p>

Vaporeon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Metapod, Metapod se debilitó.

Caza-bichos: ¡Ganaste otra vez!

[Fin del Combate]

...

Carlos: Esta ruta cada dia es mas larga o que?

Leafeon: Leaf...

Vaporeon: Eres igual de flojo que Carlos

Leafeon: Y?

Vaporeon: ...

...

[Pokémon Salvaje]

Un Mankey!

Carlos: Ve Espeon!

Espeon usa Psíquico, alcanza a Mankey, Muy Eficaz!, Mankey se debilitó!

...

[Fin del Combate]

Carlos: Lol?

...

[Ruta 4 (Oeste del Mt Moon)]

...Centro Pokémon...

Enfermera Joy: Espere unos instantes...

... "Musica de Curacion"... [No les creo si no saben cual es]

Enfermera Joy: Mision Cumplida, tus Pokémon están completamente curados...

...

[Mt. Moon]

...

[Pokémon Salvaje]

Un Zubat!

Vaporeon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Zubat, Muy Eficaz, Zubat se debilitó!

[Fin del Combate]

Carlos: Vaporeon!

Vaporeon: ¿Vapor?

Carlos: No me vengas con tus vapores, atacaste sola,

Vaporeon: ...

...

[Pokémon Salvaje]

Otro Zubat!

Vaporeon usa Hidro Pulso, Alcanza a Zubat, Zubat se debilitó.

[Fin del Combate]

...

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: ¿Que?

Carlos: Ahora si vas a hablar?

...

[Pokémon Salvaje]

Un Geodude!

Vaporeon usa Pistola Agua...

[Fin del Combate]

Carlos: ...

...

[Pokémon Salvaje]

Otro Geodude!

Vaporeon usa Pistola Agua...

[Fin del Combate]

...

Carlos: Sabes?, has lo que se te apetesca. Pero luego no te quejes.

...

[Pokémon Salvaje]

Un Zubat!

Vaporeon usa Rayo Hielo...

[Fin del Combate]

...Bajan unas Escaleras...

...

[Pokémon Salvaje]

Un Paras!

...

[Fin del Combate]

...

...

[Pokémon Salvaje]

Otro Paras!

...

[Fin del Combate]

...Bajan otras Escaleras...

...[Despues de Varios Pokémon Salvajes]...

Vaporeon: ... [Jadeando]

Carlos: Que pasa?, Cansada?

...

[Pokémon Salvaje]

Un Clafairy!

...

[Fin del Combate]

Carlos: Un Clefairy?, que raro...

...

...Suben unas escaleras...

...

...Suben otras Escaleras...

[Ruta 4 (este del Mt Moon)]

...

Carlos: ...

...

[Ciudad Celeste]

...Centro Pokémon...

...Después de Curar a sus Pokémon...

...

Vaporeon: Oye y porque no fuimos en el carro de tu padre?

Carlos: ... [FacePalm]...

...

[Ruta 5, Guardería]

Sra Guardería: Carlos... Venís por los Eevee?

Carlos: Yep... digo... Sip

Sra Guardería: Se nota que eres bueno entrenando... Recuerdo cuando te llevas te a los dos primeros Eevee... que supongo que uno de ellos es ese Leafeon.

Carlos: Si, es el.

Sra Guardería: Y la Vaporeon... Es una de las del Año pasado... ¿Me equivoco?

Carlos: Claro que no

Sra Guardería: Bien... En un segundo te los traigo...

...[5 Segundos después]...

Sra Guardería: Son un poco agresivos... pero supongo que no es nada para ti... Ademas de que te conocen... [Entregando las Pokéballs]

[[Carlos visita periódicamente la Guardería]]

...

...

...

[Despues de un Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo regreso a casa]

..[Frente la puerta]...

Carlos: Esta es su nueva casa

(...)

Vaporeon: Oye... No deberías decir eso... ¿cuando ellos estén fuera de las Pokéballs?

Carlos: [Gota Estilo Anime] ... Ya decía que olvidaba algo...

...

Carlos: [Arrojando las Pokéballs al Aire] Salgan y Miren su nueva casa!

Las Pokéballs caen en el techo y por ende los Eevee aparecen alli...

Carlos: Diablos...

Vaporeon: Bien hecho

[[Sera Igual que con Vaporeon y Espeon... en los dialogos...]]

[Y por si son malos de memoria les recuerdo que Jolteon era macho...]

Jolteon[Eevee]: Donde estamos?

Flareon[Eevee]: Me lo preguntas a mi? 

Jolteon[Eevee]: No, al suelo

Flareon[Eevee]: Y que te respondió?

Jolteon[Eevee]: Que eres un idiota

Flareon[Eevee]: A si?... [Mirando el Suelo] Tu eres el idiota

Jolteon[Eevee]: ...

Flareon[Eevee]: ...

Jolteon[Eevee]: [Se acerca al borde...] (Hala! Que alto...)... Heeermaaanoooo...

Flareon[Eevee]: Que? 

Jolteon[Eevee]: Ven a ver...

Flareon[Eevee]: [Se acerca al borde junto a Jolteon[Eevee]] (?)

Jolteon[Eevee]: ...

Jolteon[Eevee] empuja a Flareon[Eevee]... Claro que se cae... ...

Carlos: Que diablos?

Flareon[Eevee] cae sobre Carlos, ambos se golpean la cabeza... Ambos terminan en el suelo...

Vaporeon: ...

Leafeon: feon... leaf...

Carlos: Eso dolerá mañana...

Flareon[Eevee]: [Enfadado] Estas loco?, Pude haber muerto!

Jolteon[Eevee]: Pero sigues vivo

Flareon[Eevee]: Buen punto...

Jolteon[Eevee]: Mi turno...

Jolteon[Eevee] Planea aterrizar sobre Carlos... Salta!, falla por poco y cae de cara al asfalto...

[[[xD] Que malo soy con Jolteon...]]

Vaporeon: Se deformo la cara...

Leafeon: Cirugía instantánea... [xD]

...

...[En la casa]...

Jolteon[Eevee] esta recostado en un sofá... y con una bolsa de hielo en la cara

Carlos: De milagro no te rompiste la cara... solo te destrozaste la mandíbula y la nariz...

Vaporeon: Claro una bolsa de hielo le restaurara la los huesos rotos.

Carlos: ...

Flareon[Eevee]: Genial... perdiste 5 dientes

...

Jolteon[Eevee]: vee... vee...

Carlos: Callate o lo empeoraras... Que bueno que mi mamá trabaja en el Centro Pokémon... No se parece a las enfermeras Joy pero bueno...

...

Al dia siguiente...

...

Carlos: Como esta?

M de Carlos: Bien... Bien Mal...

Carlos: No es gracioso

M de Carlos: No sobrevivira...

Carlos: [O.O]

M de Carlos: ... a menos que evolucioné, al hacerlo su genética inestable de Eevee reparará los daños. Y evolucionará como si nada.

Carlos: ...

M de Carlos: Ahora la cosa es... en que va a Evolucionar?

Carlos: ... en... ... ... Jolteon? Y el otro en Flareon.

M de Carlos: Ok... Toma 4.200 Pokédolares... Ve a Comprar las Piedras en Ciudad Azulona...

Carlos: Pero eso que lejos!

M de Carlos: Entonces apresurate... Le quedan como 5 Horas

Carlos: ...

Carlos esta apunto de salir por la puerta cuando...

P de Carlos: Hijo...

Carlos: (?)

P de Carlos: Esto te ayudara... [La lanza una Pokéball a Carlos]

Carlos: Y esto?

P de Carlos: Ya lo veras cuando salgas.

...

[Afuera]

Carlos: Me pregunto que será...

Carlos saca al Pokémon...

Carlos: (!) La madre que os parió a todos...

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Es el Flygon de mi padre...

Vaporeon: Menos charla y mas accion, subete y vuela en el a Ciudad Azulona.

Carlos: Que?!. Le tengo miedo a las Alturas!

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: ...

...Despues de un incomodo vuelo...

[Ciudad Azulona]

Carlos: [Bajandose de Flygon] Voy a vomitar... [Corre hacia la fuente...]

Vaporeon: [O.o]

Leafeon: Por lo menos es Orgánico [xD]

Vaporeon: Callate.

Carlos: [Regresando] Bien, ya estoy mejor.

...Centro Comercial...

[PB]

Carlos: Piedras Evolutivas?

Recepcionista: Piso 3

Carlos corre al Elevador ignorando una señal de suelo mojado. Resbala...

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: ...

Se levanta y continua al elevador...

Carlos: "Fuera de Servicio"?!

Vaporeon: Era de esperarse

Carlos: Entonces por las escaleras...

Van a las escaleras...

Carlos: "Vuelvo en 5 minutos"?!.

Vaporeon: Vale esa no la esperaba

Carlos: Como subo?...

Salen del lugar pero no sin antes de volver a resbalar...

Carlos: Flygon a la azotea!

...En la Azotea...

Carlos: Que?! "De Vacaciones"!? Y "Cerrado por Mantenimiento"!?

Vaporeon: Eso ya es ridiculo

Carlos: Plan C...

...

[P3]

Vendedor: Por que no vendrá nadie...

Repentinamente Carlos atraviesa la ventana junto a Flygon y corre al Vendedor...

Carlos: Una Piedra Fuego y Hoja!

Vendedor: Serían 4.200 Pokédolares

Carlos paga...

...  
>...<p>

[Pueblo Plateado]

Cesar había llegado a la casa

Carlos: Mirar, Las Piedras Fuego y Trueno

Cesar: Oye... esa no es una piedra trueno. Es una Piedra Hoja.

Carlos: ... Ya decía yo que la hoja no cuadraba en el nombre

Vaporeon: Genial, ahora que?

Carlos: Cesar, tendrás una piedra trueno?

Cesar: Si

Carlos: Genial, prestamela

...

Llega Wileska y de casualidad tambien Adryan.

Carlos: Es momento de Evolucionar...

Wileska: Estos Eevee son sexys...

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Al menos uno de ellos

Carlos: Y tu que haces aqui?

Adryan: Sabes que me gustan los tipo fuego

Carlos: ... Cierto... tu tienes un Flareon...

Vaporeon: Oye te apuras?, entre mas rapido mejor...

Carlos: ...

Carlos ha usado la Piedra Trueno en Eevee...

[Eevee esta Evolucionando... ... ..]

Carlos ha usado la Piedra Fuego en Eevee...

[Eevee esta Evolucionando... ... ...]

[¡Enhorabuena, Eevee ha Evolucionado en Jolteon!]  
>[¡Enhorabuena, Eevee ha Evolucionado en Flareon!]<p>

Wileska: Pero que Flareon mas Lindo!

Wileska comienza a acariciar a el recien evolucionado Flareon

Cesar: Me parece mejor Jolteon.

Jolteon: Genial, ya no me duele la boca

Vaporeon: Claro que no te duele

[[Les recuerdo que Carlos solo entiende a Vaporeon por que ella sabe hablar por motivos obvios... y a Espeon por Telepatía]][[Vaporeon no siempre habla en "humano"]]

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Pueblo Sintesis]

Todos están electrocutados...

Vaporeon: Ja, No sentí nada.

Sicc: Que le pasa a esa Jolteon

Espeon: Yo me preocuparía por Flareon

Eevee Jr se estrella... en el lago. Sale transformada en Vaporeon...

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Menudo chapuzón

Eevee[Leafeon]: Hija, Que haces aqui?

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Pues...

[FlashBack]

Eevee Jr: Oye, y Carlos se llevo bien con todos ustedes desde el principio o antes se odiaban o algo asi?

Sylveon: ... Pregúntale a tu padre...

Eevee Jr: Oki

...

[Fin del FlashBack]

Carlos: ... Eres curiosa...

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Si

Carlos: ...

[en El bosque]

Jolteon: (?)

Flareon: Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...

Jolteon: Flareon!

Flareon: [despertando] Eh?

Jolteon: Te dormiste!

Flareon: *Snif* Es que tu hueles bien... y creo que eso me adormeció

Jolteon: ... Lo se... Apesto a mujer...

Flareon: En que quedamos?

Jolteon: ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[al dia siguiente]

Carlos juega en la Odnetnin SD a Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Exploradores del Cielo... mientras tararea la canción del Pokégremio

Vaporeon: Por que Juegas un Juego de Pokémon?. Hola Soy un Pokémon! ¿No sería mas sensato que juegues conmigo?

Carlos: No...

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Ahora has silencio, estoy apunto de enfrentarme a Dusknoir...

Vaporeon: ... Bien... Solo dire que... Depsues de vencer a Dialga Primario, Tu mueres [:P] 

Carlos: [O.o] Me acabas de decir el Final?

Vaporeon: No, el final real es cuando derrotas a Darkrai, que se disfrazaba de Cresselia para aparecer en tus sueños y engañar a Palkia para que te destruyera

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Que?

...Carlos saca de una patada (literalmente) a Vaporeon del cuarto...

Vaporeon: Encontraras un huevo de Manaphy!... Y cuidado con Distorsion de Dialga, debilitará a tu personaje y acompañante o en su defecto os dejaran muy debiles... usa objetos en tu favor!

[[El juego me lo pase a la primera... (suerte de novato) Yo era un Shinx y de acompañante una Eevee. [Exploradores del Cielo]. Y con Meowth y acompañante un Pikachu. (Exploradores de la Oscuridad)]][[Ambos con estrategias parecidas, Poner al acompañante en "Ve a por Ellos", Dormir a Dialga para poder acercarnos con seguridad y de paso paralizarlo. Una Semilla Ira a cada uno y atacar como locos ignorando PS del usuario, preocuparse mas por el acompañante y volver a dormir o paralizar si es necesario. En Exploradores del cielo le enseñe a Shinx Sablazo (Tipo ?, Potente y afecta tres baldosas: la frontal y laterales) y Onda Trueno. A Eevee Proteccion enlazado con Refuerzo]][[Obvio hay que tener varias Sem Revivir]] [[Que hago yo explicando?, continuemos con la historia]]

Carlos: ...

[2 Horas despues]

Carlos: Y... Listo... Vencí a Darkrai...

...

Carlos: Que juegazo! Ojala pudiera donar a Nintendo... Y si pudiera... no haría nada

...Mas tarde en el patio...

Carlos: Domingo... Domingo... Do-min-go... ¡TENGO QUE ENTREGAR UN TRABAJO EL LUNES!

...

Carlos: Ma, voy a Johto a hacer un trabajo.

M de Carlos: Bien pero no te metas en problemas...

Carlos: Recuerda que ahora voy con 6 Pokes

...En Johto...

[Ruinas Alfa]

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: ¿por, vapor?

Carlos: En mi idioma please

Vaporeon: Que hacemos aqui?

Carlos: Ni idea... se supone que tengo que investigar a Jo-jo y los Perros Legendarios, encei, vaikou y kuisune.

Vaporeon: (?). Quieres decir... Ho-Oh y Entei, Raikou y Suicune?

Carlos: Si esos

Vaporeon: ...

...Islas Remolino...

Con una Camara y "Surfeando" sobre Vaporeon...

Carlos: Con suerte veo a Lugia... y así sacaré 20 en el trabajo...

Vaporeon: Pero el trabajo es sobre Ho-oh

Carlos: ... ... ...

...De la nada...

?: ¡Artic!

Pasa rozando a Carlos...

Carlos: Ese era? [Tomando Fotos]

Vaporeon: Articuno?

Carlos: Eso explica el frío...

?: ¡Zap!

Otro que pasa cerca de Carlos...

Carlos: Cool! [Tomando Fotos]

Vaporeon: Zapdos tambien?, eso no es bueno. Espero que..

?: ¡Molt!

Las aves tienen algo en contra de Carlos por lo que se ve...

Carlos: Y Moltres Tambien! [Sigue tomando Fotos después de pasado el embobamiento a causa de ver las alas tan cerca]

Las tres Aves estan juntas... pero... no parecen contentas...

Vaporeon: Carlos, tenemos que irnos... las cosas se pondrán feas...

?: ¡Suicun!

?: ¡Tei!

?: ¡Kou!

Carlos: Es mi dia de suerte [Sigue tomando fotos]

Vaporeon: Eh... Es peor de lo que pensé...

Una ola pasa bajo Carlos y Vaporeon...

Vaporeon: No es posible... [Sumerge la cara]... [Vuelve a sacarla] Lugia!

Carlos: No manches!

El Clima Cambia drasticamente...

Las aves legendarias siguen mirandose entre ellas... Los perros legendarios parecen querer evitar algo...

?: ¡OH!

Vaporeon: (Ho-Oh...) Carlos... Vamonos!

Carlos: Admito que tengo algo de miedo pero... tengo que fotografiar esto... de seguro me gradúan de una vez!

El clima es de historia de terror, nubes negras... relampagos... el mar se agita... el sonido del viento...

Que de entre las nubes aparece Ho-Oh!

[Desde la perspectiva de Carlos, Ho-Oh esta a la Derecha de las Aves]

Carlos: Esto pinta mal... [Tomando Fotos]

-Su put* madre, Ho-Oh me miró!

Ho-Oh usa Fuego Sagrado... Directo hacia Carlos!

Carlos: WTF?! 

Vaporeon se sumerge junto a Carlos... hasta que el ataque pasa de largo y vuelve a la superficie...

Carlos: Que bueno que la camara es a prueba de agua...

Vaporeon: En serio?!. Casi Mueres y te preocupa la estúpida Camara!

Carlos: ...

Lugia sale del Agua...

Lugia: ¡Gia!

[[Desde la Perspectiva de Carlos, Lugia esta a la Izquierda...]]

Carlos: [Tomando Fotos]

En un Parpadeo Suicune corre sobre el agua y ya estaba a escasos metros de Carlos

Carlos: Oh my arceus...

Vaporeon: ...

Suicune se acerca mucho a Carlos... lo suficiente como para...

Carlos: [Extiende el Brazo para tocar a Suicune] ...

Vaporeon: (!) 

Suicune: ...

Carlos logra hacer contacto con el hocico de Suicune...

Carlos: (...)

Hace rato que una sensacion de terror absoluto recorria el cuerpo de Carlos... incluso temblaba.

Carlos: [Carlos retrae su brazo]

Suicune: (Vete...)

Carlos: (!) 

Vaporeon: ...

Suicune: (Es nuestra ultima advertencia...)

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos nota que los otros estan mirandolo fijamente...

Carlos: Vaporeon, ya lo oíste.

Vaporeon da la media vuelta y comienza alejarse... pero Suicune se interpone...

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Que pasa?

Suicune: (La camara...)

Carlos: L-la camara? [Ocultando la camara en su espalda...]

Suicune: (Entrégame la Camara)

Carlos: Que camara?

Vaporeon: Dale la maldita camara!

Suicune: [Haciendo uso de su habilidad Presión](Por ultima vez, Dame la Camara...)

Carlos entrega la camara y Suicune la toma con la boca... [Ni modo]...

Suicune: (Ahora vete)

Suicune salta por encima de Carlos y regresa con los otros... Vaporeon comienza a alejarse...

Carlos: ...

Mientras se alejaba, Carlos vio una gran espectaculo de movimientos...

Suicune arroja la camara al aire... Rapidamente Moltres y Entei la atacan con Lanzallamas... Acto seguido Zapdos y Raikou le aciertan un Trueno cada uno... Después Articuno y Suicune le dan con un Rayo Hielo... por Ultimo Lugia con un Aerochorro y Ho-Oh con Fuego Sagrado, ambos ataques se unen mientras la camara se vuelve historia...

Carlos: Genial...

Vaporeon: ¿Como que genial?. Tienes serios problemas para diferenciar algo bueno de algo malo

...

[Ciudad Olivo]

Vaporeon: ¡QUE!

Carlos: (?). Que tiene de malo?. Cuando tenía la camara en mi espalda, le saque la memoria.

Vaporeon: ¡Suicune no lo habra visto!, ¡Pero los demas si!

Carlos: Y?

Vaporeon: [Preocupada] ...

Carlos: Me pidió la camara, no la memoria.

Vaporeon: Esto va de mal en peor, Carlos... tenemos que devolver esa memoria!

Carlos: No, primero la entrego al trabajo de historia.

Vaporeon: No!, no entiendes lo grave de la situacion...

Carlos: Estas histerica, volvamos a casa...

...

...

[Ciudad Plateada]  
>[Casa]<p>

Vaporeon: Carlos te lo ruego!; Vamos a las Islas Espuma a entregar la memoria a Articuno!

Carlos: Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no

Vaporeon: Bueno, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

...Pasan los dias y llegan las Vacaciones de verano... [Por cierto, Carlos obtuvo nota perfecta]

...

[Patio]  
>[Nubes Oscuras, Mala Vibra]<p>

Carlos: Impactrueno!

...Leafeon evita el ataque.

Carlos: Bien, descansen. Ya vuelvo... [entra a la casa]

Vaporeon: Esto esta muy mal... Tengo un terrible presentimiento.

Flareon: Tu y tus presentimientos. Hace tiempo que dices eso y no ha pasado nada.

Vaporeon: Es verano, y anoche llovió como si fuese Primavera y Otoño a la vez.

Espeon: Y esta noche es igual...

Leafeon: Se me ponen los pelos de punta... y eso no es normal

Jolteon: Exageraciones... tu solo eres miedoso... Ella es mas miedosa por ser chica y la otra finge

Leafeon: Yo no soy miedoso!

Jolteon: Esta bien... solo eres... gallina.

Leafeon: Grrr...

Glaceon: Leafeon calmate, sabes que los Jolteon son de Poco cerebro

Leafeon: Cierto

Jolteon: Por lo menos no soy miedica

Leafeon: (!)

Glaceon: Creeme, no lo quieres ver furioso.

Jolteon: Seguro golpea como Butterfree moribunda...

Leafeon: Hacemos la prueba!?

Jolteon: Ya rugiste!

Comienzan a Pelear estilo Los Sims.

...

Vaporeon: Yo no dormire afuera...

Espeon: Tu nunca duermes afuera

Flareon: Claro, por miedosa.

Vaporeon: No empieces

Glaceon: Leafeon, no lo mates...

...Leafeon gana por Goleada digo, por muchísimo de diferencia. Jolteon termina chillando de dolor...

Leafeon se aleja...

Flareon: Te dieron una paliza.

Jolteon: Callate...

Espeon: (!) Estas bien?

Jolteon: Si...

Espeon: No lo estas... No se nota pero tu oreja izquierda esta colgando de los nervios...

Jolteon: [O.o]

...Despues de una cirugia...

Glaceon: Vale, Leafeon se convierte en asesino cuando se enfada...

Leafeon: Tengo una idea...

Vaporeon: Cual?

Leafeon: ... Lo olvide [:P]

[Carlos regresa]

Carlos: Vaporeon, me enteré de que el Profesor de Historia murió, El Cordinador, El Peridista que me entrevistó y un entrenador chismoso que me pregunto...

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Que raro ¿no?... ... Que le paso a Jolteon?

Espeon: Le cayo una piedra...

Carlos: ...

[Esa misma Noche]

[Tormenta... Categoría: Película de Terror]

Vaporeon esta sobre la cama, atenta... cuando de repente...

?: ¡En... Tei!

El Brillo de un rayo causa que en la ventana se vea perfectamente la silueta de Entei...

Vaporeon: (!)

Entei: ...

Vaporeon: ¿Que haces aqui? ... Vienes por Carlos?... Pues tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadaver

Entei: ...

Vaporeon: [Aterrada] Pero... si quieres... yo me quito...

Despues de Otro resplandor por un rayo Entei desaparece...

Vaporeon: [Temblando] ...

...

[A la mañana siguiente...]

Carlos: Que buena noche...

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Que?, Acaso viste un Ghost?

Vaporeon: No pasa nada... solo tuve un mal sueño...

[[ Soy yo o en la Historia de Flareon y Jolteon, la protagonista es Vaporeon?]]

[Carlos va al Patio]

Carlos: Que demonios?

Espeon: Si, es tetrico cierto?

Glaceon: No esperaba estar tatuado...

En la espalda de Glaceon, escrito con sangre están las Palabras "Primera Advertencia"

Leafeon: De miedo... Pero yo tambien tengo uno...

En la espalda de Leafeon están las palabras "Entrega o Muere"

Carlos: (?) Ja ja, buena esa Vaporeon. Casi caigo.

Vaporeon: Eh? 

Carlos: Ahora limpíalos...

...

[Esa noche]

Igual que ayer... Tormenta Clase Película de Terror

Vaporeon: ...

?: ¡Rai... Kou!

El destello de un rayo... aparece la silueta de Raikou...

Vaporeon: Mierda... (Con Entei tenía oportunidad pero con Raikou...)

Raikou: ...

¡La ventana se quiebra!... para peor, Raikou entra... y si fuera poco un rayo oculto el ruido del cristal rompiéndose

Vaporeon: Shit...

Raikou se acerca a la cama justo del lado de Carlos... sube sus patas delanteras...

Vaporeon: [Paralizada de Miedo] N-no le hagas daño... P-por favor...

Raikou: ...

Vaporeon: La memoria?, no se... no lo se... no se donde la oculta

Raikou: [Acercandose a Vaporeon] ...

Vaporeon: (!)

...

...

[A la mañana siguiente...]

Carlos: [Bostezo] ... Que noche mas... (?) Que diablos le paso a la ventana?

Vaporeon no despierta...

Carlos: (?).

Carlos nota algo raro... y voltea a Vaporeon... Escrito de igual forma... "Segunda Advertencia"

Carlos: ... Como diablos?

Vaporeon despierta...

Vaporeon: (?)

Carlos: Como coño te escribes a ti misma?

Vaporeon: (?)

Carlos: Y encima rompes la ventana. ¿No te cansas?

Vaporeon: (?)

Carlos: Hoy duermes fuera!

Vaporeon: (!)

...

[En el Patio] 

Espeon: Que demo-?

Espeon tiene tambien una escritura...

Leafeon: No se hablar humano pero si leerlo... y dice... "La Memoria"

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: saben?, esto ya es raro... o pasa seguido?

Glaceon: No

...

[Esa misma noche]

Acaso el clima no piensa cambiar?

...

[[Soy yo o me esta saliendo una Creepypasta?]]

...

[Vaporeon se las arregla para colarse en la casa y entrar en el cuarto de Carlos]

Vaporeon: Por que tengo la sensación de que voy a morir? 

...

Un rayo... el destello... y... ¡Vaporeon inconsciente!

[[Estoy escribiendo esto a las 3 AM... Joder creo que me estoy asustado solo, es decir, yo me imagino perfectamente cada escena...]]

...  
>...<p>

[A la mañana siguiente...]

Carlos: ... (?). Vaporeon? Que haces aqui? Te dije que no-

Vaporeon: (!) Que paso?, porque me desmaye?. Que...

Carlos: Sal de la habitacion!

Vaporeon: ...

Vaporeon va al patio...

[Patio]

Flareon: Me veo mas rudo?

Espeon: Apenas y se nota...

Leafeon: "Ultima Advertencia". No suena bien.

Jolteon: Y yo que tengo?

Leafeon: La tuya dice... "Soy gay" [xD]

Jolteon: ...

Leafeon: Vale, dice... "Islas Remolino, Torre Campana, Torre Quemada, Islas Espuma, Central Energía y Cueva Plateada."

Vaporeon: Esto pinta mal... muy mal... Hoy todos vamos al cuarto de Carlos...

Leafeon: Vale, pero si nos metemos en problemas es culpa tuya...

[Esa noche]

El fucking clima se quedo trabado o que?

Vaporeon: Estemos en alerta maxima

Flareon: Como en Prision Breack?

Espeon: Si lo que digas

Un Rayo, el destello... Tres Siluetas... no... Cinco... espera... son ocho!

Vaporeon: ...

Flareon: Que? Eso no me asusta...

La ventana de vidrio irrompible se rompe... Los tres perros entran...

Jolteon: cool, como pelicula de terror.

Entei usa Mordisco... muerde a Jolteon... Jolteon se debilitó!

Flareon: Diablos...

Leafeon: Ahora si me espanté

Vaporeon usa Hidrobomba... Suicune se interpone y Contraataca con el mismo movimiento...

Vaporeon: ... [Jadeando] ... ¿Ya me canse?

Espeon: Tres Pokémon con Presión a la vez... Era de esperarse...

Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda... Entei lo detiene con Colmillo Ígneo... de paso... Leafeon se debilitó!

Glaceon: Ya nos jodimos...

Vaporeon: Aún tenemos oportunidad!

Vaporeon usa Hidro Pulso... Suicune cubre a Entei... Poco Eficaz...

Espeon: Me la juego...

Espeon usa Hiperrayo... Raikou usa Rayo... ambos ataques chocan... Gana el Hiperrayo... ... Pero apenas hace algo...

Espeon: Peor es nada...

Raikou usa Triturar, muerde a Espeon, Espeon se debilito...

Flareon: Eeh... ¿Retirada?

Glaceon: ...

Vaporeon: Carlos... porque no entregaste la estupida memoria...

Flareon: A mi me impresiona que sigue dormido.

Entei usa Lanzallamas... Flareon cubre a Glaceon... Absorber Fuego de Flareon: Los movimientos de tipo fuego se han potenciado...

Suicune usa Hidrobomba... Vaporeon cubre a Flareon... Absorber Agua de Vaporeon: No afectó a Vaporeon...

Raikou usa Trueno... curiosamente entra por la ventana... alcanza a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz, Vaporeon se debilitó...

Flareon: Mas vale de aquí corrió que aquí murió ...

Flareon intentá huir... mala idea... Suicune usa Rayo Burbuja, alcanza a Flareon, Flareon se debilitó!

Glaceon: Mierda, solo quedo yo!

Glaceon huye...

(?)

Suicune: Lo dejaste escapar!

Entei: ...

Raikou: Ya hicimos mucho daño, vámonos de aqui.

Suicune: No podemos irnos con las manos vacías...

Entei: Patas...

Suicune: (?)

Entei: No tenemos manos, entonces es "No podemos irnos con las patas vacías"

Suicune: ...

Raikou: ...

Entei: Solo decía

Suicune: Y si nos llevamos al Flareon y el Jolteon?

Raikou: [¬_¬] Y porque no a la Vaporeon?

Entei: Verdad.

Suicune: Quien es el lider aqui?

Entei: Ho-Oh

Suicune: ...

Raikou: Tiene razon

Suicune: Solo llevemos los...

Raikou: y que hacemos con el humano?

Suicune: Necesitamos la memoría, y si ve que faltan dos de sus amigos...

Entei: ...Los buscará

Raikou: Me gusta como piensas

Articuno: Oigan podrían callarse?, Que parte de "Como ninjas" no entendieron?

Entei: Eeh.. la parte de ninjas

Articuno: ...

...

...

[La mañana siguiente...]

Carlos: ... Enserió? Otra vez?.

[Obviamente no recibe respuesta...]

Carlos: (?)... Vaporeon?... Leafeon?... Espeon?... ... No es gracioso...

Apareciendo de infato...

Glaceon: GLACE!

Carlos: (!) ¡AH!

Glaceon: ...

Carlos: Casi me da algo!

Glaceon: ...

Carlos: Despierta a los demas, su broma no funcionará.

Glaceon: ¡Glace!

Carlos: ...

Glaceon: ¡Glace Glace Glace Glaceon Glace ceon!

Carlos: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿El Pequeño Tim se cayo en el poso?!

Glaceon: Yo no dije eso?

Carlos: Deja de balbucear y despierta a tus her- digo a tus compañeros.

[[Aún Carlos no revela que todos son hermanos... Solo Vaporeon sabe por motivos obvios]]

Glaceon se acerca a los cuerpos sin vi- digo... a los cuerpos tirados en el suelo...

Carlos: Que esperas?

Glaceon: ... [Ojos Llorosos]

Carlos: (?) (O Mi Glaceon es actor profesional o algo anda mal... hey... me salió un verso y sin esfuerzo.)

Carlos se acerca a el cuerpo de... ¿necesito decirles?... obviamente se acercó a...

Carlos: Leafeon?...

[Los muertos no hablan [:P]]

Carlos: Vale... No parece respirar... eso... eso... no es nada bueno...

Carlos se agacha y coloca su oído en el pecho de Leafeon...

Carlos: (!) O aqui no queda el corazón o no se que pasa...

[Latido]

Carlos: (!) Bien... pero... Tan lento?

...Al minuto, Carlos escucha otro latido...

Carlos: Un latido por minuto... no soy experto pero eso no es normal...

Glaceon: Un latido por minuto!?

Carlos: Será mejor llevarlos al centro pokémon...

...En tiempo record, Carlos llega al Centro Pokémon...

A Vaporeon, Espeon y Leafeon les diagnostican "Coma por Debilitamiento Prolongado"...

Unas raras 2 Horas de espera... La enfermera vuelve con los Pokémon completamente revitalizados...

Glaceon: Soy un inútil...

Leafeon: Recién me entero

Espeon: No recuerdo nada... es mas, que hacemos en el centro pokémon?

Vaporeon: Que mal... yo si recuerdo...

Espeon: Y que recuerdas?

Vaporeon: Que si la vida de Carlos dependiera de nosotros... Carlos muere y ni cuenta nos damos

Carlos: Me explican que diantres pasó?. Y porque Jolteon y Flareon no estaban en la casa?

Leafeon: Aún no puedo creer que me debilité en un solo golpe

Vaporeon: Todos nos debilitamos de un golpe

Leafeon: Si, pero no estoy acostumbrado a debilitarme y menos de un golpe

Carlos: Vale, no me digan nada.

Espeon: (Yo no recuerdo nada, la que sabe es Vaporeon)

Vaporeon: ...

Leafeon: Vaporeon, sabes donde Viven esos Enti, Riko y lune?, ¡Voy a desquitarme!

Vaporeon: En la torre quemada, pero... ... ¿y por que diablos te dije?

Leafeon: Gracias...

Leafeon simplemente se va a toda prisa

Carlos: a donde va... ¿Ahora me va a hacer correr?

...

[Johto]  
>[Torre Quemada]<p>

Carlos: (?) La torre quemada?, y que hacemos aqui?

Leafeon: [Enojado] Cuando los veo les voy a meter mi Cola Ferrea por el ...

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Leaf... eon... feon... le... lea... Leafe... eaf...

Carlos: ... Lo que daría por un traductor...

Espeon: (Creo que... no olvídalo)

Carlos: (?)

Leafeon: [A todo pulmón] ¡HEY!, ¡GALLINAS LEGENDARIAS!.

?: ¡Suicune!

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Demos a Leafeon por muerto y vamonos.

Leafeon: Tu... Suicune... ¡Lamentaras haberme enfurecido!

Carlos: Leafeon pero que haces!?

Leafeon usa Energibola... Suicune evita el ataque.  
>Suicune usa Tornado... Leafeon evita el ataque.<p>

Carlos: ...

[En otro Lugar...]

Flareon: Entonces... tu...

Entei: Mejor cierra la boca

Flareon: ...

Entei: Creo que nos perdimos

Flareon: En serio?

Entei: Si... no soy bueno en direcciones...

Flareon: Pero que hacemos aqui?

Entei: Articuno... Hay que buscarlo...

Flareon: Para que?

Entei: Un juego

Flareon: Un juego?

Entei: ...

[En otro otro Lugar...]

Jolteon: No entiendo, me secuestras y...

Raikou: No estas secuestrado... mejor digamosle... en "Cautiverio"

Jolteon: Diciendolo así... suena mejor.

Raikou: El trato es... Tu "entrenador" debe darnos a alguno la memoria... o si no... [Hace la señal internacional de "mueres" (Osea, pasa su pata por el cuello simulando un cuchillo)]

Jolteon: Si es por eso... Mátame de una vez

[Volviendo al Protagonista...]

Carlos: (Lol)

Suicune parece estar muy agotado...

Leafeon: Anda, eso es todo?. Esperaba mas de un legendario.

Suicune huye en tiempo récord...

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Miedoso...

Carlos: Genial, le ganaste a Suicune!. Ahora vamos a por Articuno

Leafeon: ...

[Carlos hablaba en serio]

[Islas Espuma]

Carlos: Articuno... donde te escondes?. Hace varios dias nos vimos, recuerdas?

?: ¡Artic!

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Eeh... yo no pienso enfrentarme a Articuno...

Carlos: Leafeon, Cola Ferrea!

Leafeon: ...

Articuno: ...

Carlos: (?)

Vaporeon: Carlos, que tal si le das la memoria a Articuno?.

Carlos: Y para que diablos voy a...

Articuno usa Ataque Ala... Carlos evita el ataque...

Carlos: Cool?

Articuno: ...

Vaporeon: Y para que quieres la memoria?, Ya la usaste.

Carlos: No se pero podría ser útil algun dia. Ademas, la foto de Articuno fue la que mejor salió

Articuno: ...

Vaporeon: Que tal si le prestas la memoria y así el ve la foto

Carlos: No

Articuno usa Rayo Hielo... Carlos evita el ataque.

Carlos: Que pasa?, por que me atacas?

Articuno: ...

Carlos: Mejor me voy antes de que termines acertando...

Leafeon: Fiu...

Carlos: Busquemos a Zapdos

Leafeon: ...

...

[Central Energia]

Carlos: Aqui esta... Zapdos...

Vaporeon: Dale... la... memoria...

Carlos: Que no!

Zapdos usa Rayo... Carlos evita el ataque.

Carlos: Doble Cool

Zapdos: 3 Dias...

Zapdos se va...

Vaporeon: 3 Dias?

Carlos: Que?.

Vaporeon: Tenemos 3 dias para entregar la memoria

Carlos: ...

...

[Cueva Plateada]

Carlos: Vale, aqui debería estar Moltres... o era en el Mt Ascuas?

Leafeon: M-moltres... acaso piensas...

Carlos: No le harías ni cosquillas.

Vaporeon: Moltres no esta... Que mala suerte.

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Oye Carlos, y si...

En un rapido movimiento, Vaporeon logra quitar la memoria que estaba en el bolsillo de Carlos...

Carlos: (!) Y tu como?

Vaporeon: ...

Vaporeon sale corriendo...

Carlos: A donde crees que vas?, vuelve!

...  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<p>

Flareon: Oye, si nosotros no estabamos presentes... ¿como sabemos lo que pasó?

Jolteon: Y como voy a saberlo?

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: Nuestra historia apesta...

Flareon: Aún falta...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[en quien sabe donde]

Flareon: Vale y si...

Entei: Hablas mas que un chatot despues de beber cafe y red bull.

Flareon: Si, pero...

Entei: Si no fuera por que te necesitamos vivo... ya estarías en mejor vida.

Flareon: Mejor vida?, y como es eso?, En un hotel 5 Estrellas?

Entei: ...

...

Flareon: Y que si intento escapar?

Entei: ...

Flareon: No hablara?. Ley del hielo?. Pero eres del tipo fuego, así que...

Entei: ¡Callate!

Flareon: ...

Entei: ...

Flareon: Si gritas te va a doler la garganta, entonces puede que pierdas la voz y luego sera un problema buscarla...

Zaz...

Flareon queda inconsciente...

Entei: Al fin...

[en otro quien sabe donde]

Jolteon: ...

Raikou: ...

Jolteon: ...

Raikou: ...

Jolteon: ...

Raikou: ¡Por Arceus! ¡Podrías Hablar!

Jolteon: ...

Raikou: ...

[Al Dia Siguien- no mentira... solo unas horas]

[Johto, Torre Campana]

Vaporeon esta aparentemente acorralada

Carlos: Dame la memoria...

Vaporeon: Claro...

En un agil golpe... las Pokéballs de Carlos caen al suelo... y de puro instinto Glaceon y Espeon salen...

[[Por cierto, Carlos llevó sus Pokéballs en los Bolsillos hasta los 16. A los 17 le regalaron un cinturon especial para pokeballs]]

Carlos: Que?!

Vaporeon: Mejor vamonos, tengo la memoria.

Espeon: Ok

Glaceon: Hagamoslo rapido

Leafeon: A mi ni me metas...

Vaporeon: (!)

Carlos: Leafeon, Hoja Afilada!.

...Vaporeon evita el ataque

Espeon usa Hipnosis...

Carlos: Espeon?... Que... estas... hacien...do...

Carlos se duerme

Leafeon: ...

Vaporeon: Leafeon, vienes?

Leafeon: No.

Vaporeon: Entonces, Adios...

Vaporeon, Espeon y Glaceon se teletransportan

Leafeon: ...

...Al dia Siguiente...

Carlos despierta...

Carlos: [Enojado] ...

Leafeon: A donde habran ido...

Carlos: Esa Vaporeon... No le dare de comer en una semana. Y a Espeon... por dormirme... espero que sepa limpiar su caja de arena... Pero Glaceon... cuando me diga "Glace" le voy a...

Leafeon: Leaf!

Carlos: ... Bien, al menos sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Carlos se agacha frente a Leafeon y lo acaricia...

Carlos: Cuando nos conocimos... no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos.

Leafeon: Lo recuerdo... Te mordí la mano...

Carlos: Bueno... pero no es momento para ponerse melancólicos... Hay que buscar a tus herm- digo... a.. olvidalo.

...

[En otro lugar del mismo lugar del lugar actual]

Jolteon y Flareon están... encerrados en... ¿Una celda?... Flareon mordisquea los barrotes...

Jolteon: Te vas a romper los dientes...

Flareon sigue mordisqueando... Al rato...

Flareon: AAH!... Me rompí un diente!

Jolteon: Te lo dije

Flareon: Es tu culpa!. A mi diete no se le había ocurrido romperse hasta que tu lo dijiste

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: Volvera a Crecer... Despues de todo, ese era un diente de leche.

Jolteon: De Calcio

Flareon: Mejor callate. ¿O te volviste odonlogoto en 2 segundos?

Jolteon: Odon que?. Lo dijiste mal

Flareon: Que?, ahora te volviste diconario?

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: Que?, ahora te crees mimo?

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: Cuando piensa venir Carlos?

Jolteon: No vendrá.

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: El no nos quiere, solo nos usa.

Flareon: Eev- digo Jolteon, Callate.

Jolteon: Vamos a morir y no podemos evitarlo

Flareon: ¡Que te Calles!

Moltres: Cállense lo dos

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: Hey, puedo hacer mi llamada?

Moltres y Flareon: [...]

Jolteon: ¿Que?

Flareon: ¿Puedo noquearlo?

Moltres: Si...

...

[en otra parte del lugar que esta en la misma parte que el otro lugar]

Espeon: Que hacemos?

Glaceon: Y si... No

Vaporeon: Estamos cerca

Glaceon: Cerca de perdernos

Espeon: Y porque es tan importante la memoria?

Vaporeon: ... ... ... (No importara... de todas formas les borraran la memoria...)... Es por...

...Después de una explicación con muchísimo sentido...

Espeon: Entiendo...

Glaceon: Entonces será mejor que llevemos la memoria

Vaporeon: Vamos

...

[en el otro lugar de... a olvidenlo]

Flareon: (Espero que Carlos venga... no quiero morir virgen...)... Aunque... [Mira al inconsciente de Jolteon] ... Tengo una idea, y problema solucionado...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jolteon: ¡¿Que tu hiciste que?!

Flareon: Desde ese dia... me volví fan del sexo anal

Jolteon: ¡Eso Explica el dolor!

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: Que?

Jolteon: Que de que?

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: No te vas a vengar?

Jolteon: Si me lo fueras dicho cuando era macho... si. Pero ahora... no serviría de nada.

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flareon: [Aparentemente Satisfecho] ... Que bien que pude experimentar la sensación... Ahora no me importaría morir...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[[Todo este tiempo en el que han estado contando, Flareon ha estado de espaldas al suelo y Jolteon encima... En una posicion algo... "incomoda"]]

Jolteon: Que pasa?

Flareon: Es que... Esta posicion... ya me esta excitando...

Jolteon: Lo se, es notorio

Flareon: Y si te agachas un poquito?

Jolteon: (!) ¡¿Que?!

Flareon: Solo decía... es que apenas puedo moverme y entonces...

Jolteon: ...

[[Les recuerdo que hay lluvia]]

Flareon: Es mas, estoy empapado.

Jolteon: Y yo no verdad?

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: Te vas a agachar o que?

Jolteon: Lo haré... pero solo roces, ¿ok?. Si intentas hacer algo que no me guste... Recibiras una descarga directamente en tu pene... y dudo que eso te sea placentero.

Flareon: ... Que tan potente sera la descarga?

Jolteon: Como el de un Trueno recibido por un Pokémon de Tipo Agua Volador.

Flareon: ...

Jolteon practicamente se sienta sobre el pene de Flareon... Y inesperadamente el Absorber Electricidad cura la paralisis de Flareon... Esté comienza a frotar...

Jolteon: Mmm... Aún no se porque me gusta...

... ... ...

Pokeleaf: Creo que se me olvida algo...

Editor: Creo que fue el aviso de Clasificacion M

Pokeleaf: ...

... ... ...

**[Contenido M, Se recomienda discreción... No se que significa pero bueno]**

Flareon: Te gusta?

Jolteon: No te voy a responder...

...

Flareon: Oye... ya que estamos... ¿Puedo...?

Jolteon le cierra la boca, con las garras... y casi en ese mismo instante... Jolteon da un fuerte gemido y se corre por primera vez, después de flaquear deja todo su peso sobre Flareon...

Flareon: Mierda...Ya no se si estoy empapado por la lluvia o tus fluidos

Jolteon: Callate... ... Continua contando... en lo que recupero fuerzas...

...

[En Pueblo Sintesis]

Espeon: Escucharon eso?, creo que Jolteon...

Vaporeon: Me sonó a orgasmo.

Carlos: Es muy probable...

Eevee Jr: Que es un orgasmo?

Carlos y Eevee: ...

Flarch: Haber que le dicen a la niña...

Carlos: Es cuando... ... ...

Eevee: Le decimos?

Carlos: Cuantos años tienes?

Eevee Jr: No se

Carlos: ...

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Un Orgasmo es... una bebida

Eevee: Una bebida?

Eevee Jr: Genial, ¡quiero probarla!

Carlos: ...

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Eeeh... ... ... Estas castigada

Eevee Jr: Eh?

Eevee: Si, castigada

Eevee Jr: Pero...

Eevee: Ya decidimos, Castigada por... 5 Años...

Leafeon: [O.o] Pero yo tengo 5 años...

Eevee Jr: Yo no tengo ni un año!, Ese castigo sería como...

Carlos: No discutas...

Eevee Jr pone ojitos tiernos...

Carlos: Eevee, te gano. Es mas tierna que tu

Eevee: Oye!

Carlos: Descastigada por... no se.

Eevee: Solo no preguntes

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[otro dia despues]

Glaceon: No que estábamos cerca?

Vaporeon: Si... mentí.

Espeon: Y si los llevo?

Vaporeon: Aún no eres buena con la Teletransportacion.

Espeon: Claro que soy buena, llevo a Carlos de la casa a la secundaria.

Vaporeon: Si pero una vez lo dejaste en el baño de chicas, en otra lo dejaste justo al lado del asta bandera y quedo colgando de los calsones, en otra...

Espeon: No sigas, ya entendí.

...En la otra parte bla bla...

Flareon: Ahora... ¿como limpio ese charco de...?... Ag... No puedo creer que Jolteon siga dormido...

...

Despues de limpiar el charco de liquido blanco misterioso que se ubicaba (y goteaba)detrás de Jolteon (Era semen... Genios)

**[Regresamos a T]**

Teen Titans!

[Ese T no]

...Con Vaporeon y compañía...

Vaporeon: Llegamos

Glaceon: Y donde mier...- Volvimos T?. Si?. A bueno... - Y donde diablos estamos?

Vaporeon: En... ... Eso no importa lo que importa es que...

Moltres: ...

Glaceon: Hala! Que susto!

Vaporeon: Hola Moltres, vine a...

Moltres: No necesitas explicar. Sabemos a que viniste...

Vaporeon: "Sabemos"?

Llegan Entei y Raikou... y una sombra...

Vaporeon: Como no supe eso?

Glaceon: Creo que manché mis pantalones...

Espeon: Pero tu no tienes pantalones

Glaceon: En ese caso... Limpieza en el pasillo 3...

[...]

En una conversación formal...

Moltres: Mew nos contó de ti y tu hermana.

Entei: Tonto no puedes decir el nombre

Espeon: Quien es Mew?

Vaporeon: Nada

Raikou: Que uso le has dado al "tesoro"

Espeon: Tesoro?

Vaporeon: Eh... podrían callarse

Glaceon: De que hablan?

Vaporeon: ...

Entei: Ups...

Moltres: Si recuerdo bien, La sabiduría es el tesoro y también un peso... verdad?

Espeon: Ah... con razón sabes tanto...

Vaporeon: A esté paso quedaré sin cola.

[FlashBack, hace un año]

Vaporeon: ... Lo Prometo

?: No te creo... Prometelo por tu cola o mejor dicho tu aleta

Vaporeon: Mi... Cola?, pero...

?: Si no lo haces, no hay tesoro

Vaporeon: [Mirando su cola] Esta bien... Lo prometo por mi cola

[Fin del Flashback] [[Lo ando escribiendo bien?]][[O es Flash Back]]

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Entonces...

De la nada

Mew: Ahora tu cola es mia...

Vaporeon: ...

Mew: Es broma. No se ni que hago aqui.

Moltres: Hola Mew. ¿Que cuentas?

Vaporeon: Eh, y exactamente donde tienen a mis hermanos?

Glaceon: Tus que?

Espeon: Nuestros que?

Moltres: encerrados por alguna parte, ni me acuerdo en que parte.

Raikou: Y... Vaporeon, lamento lo del otro dia.

Vaporeon: No importa

Glaceon: Como que no importa?!, ¡Ese infeliz casi te carboniza!.

Raikou: ...

Glaceon: No me mates tengo 3 hijos

Espeon: Tu no tienes hijos

Glaceon: Callate!, No ves que es una escusa para que no me maten! Digo... Es para que...

Mew: Es asi siempre?

Vaporeon: Pasa seguido, pero es mi hermano.

Glaceon: Espera que?

Vaporeon: Bien, les daré la memoria.

Entei: Bien. Eso es todo lo que queremos.

Justo cuando Vaporeon va a entregar la Memoria...

?: Hoja Magica!

Casualmente las Hojas se llevan la memoria y regresan hacia el usuario...

Carlos: Bien hecho.

Leafeon: ...

Vaporeon: No puede ser... tan cerca.

Mew: ... [Invisibilisándose]

Carlos: No tengo idea de como llegue pero lo hice a tiempo.

Moltres: ...

Recuerdan la sombra que mencioné hace rato?... Pues el causante aparece...

Carlos: ...

Ho-Oh: ...

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Que mal que destruyeron mi camara

Leafeon: ...

Carlos: Veamos... de que tipo es Ho-Oh... Creo que Psiquico... O ese era Lugia?... Debí prestar mas atención en la clase de historia

Ho-Oh: [Mirando de Forma retadora]

Carlos: Quieres un combate?

Leafeon: Eso no es buena idea.

Vaporeon: Bien... eso me da una idea.

Ho-Oh da un grito ensordecedor... En pocos segundos...

Suicune: Disculpen la tardanza

Carlos: ...

Moltres tambien da un grito ensordecedor

Espeon: Ay... mis oídos son sensibles

En Pocos segundos...

Articuno y Zapdos entran en escena...

Carlos: Claro... reunanse. Mi Leafeon puede con todos

Leafeon: Que yo que?

Vaporeon: Mew, tu tambien

Mew aparece...

Carlos: Lol, ¿ese es Mew?. No importa, aún asi mi Leafeon les dara una tunda... Traigan a Mewtwo si quieren.

...

Mewtwo: Me llamaron?

Carlos: Mierda...

Que tambien llega Lugia...

Vaporeon: Asi sera, Si ganamos nos entregas la memoria. Si perdemos, cosa imposible, te la quedas... (En realidad... pasara otra cosa)

Carlos: Espera, tu tambien te pones en contra?

Vaporeon: Si

Carlos: ...

Espeon: Vaporeon, esto es ridiculo.

Glaceon: Hay limites.

Vaporeon: No importa.

Espeon: Como que no importa?

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Vale, quien ira primero?

[En la otra parte]

Flareon: ... Y si... Pero ¿porque no lo pensé?

Jolteon: [Despertando] Ay... ...

Flareon: Oye, excavemos.

Jolteon: Excavar?

Flareon: Si

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: Si no quieres, pues quedate.

Flareon usa Excavar...

Jolteon: ...

Jolteon usa Excavar...

...

[Con Carlos]

Carlos: Y quien va primero?

...

[Pokémon Legendario]

Un Articuno!

Presion de Articuno: Articuno ejerse su Presion...

Carlos: Articuno... Bien..., Espeon ve!

Articuno usa Ventisca, Espeon evita el ataque...

Carlos chasquea los dedos...

Vaporeon: ... Articuno, se cuidadoso!

Espeon usa Psiquico, alcanza a Articuno, Golpe Critico!

Ese golpe bastó para herir gravemente a Articuno.

Carlos: Quieres mas?

[[Lol?, Carlos se volvió antagonista o que?]]

[Fin del Combate]

Articuno: Es... fuerte...

Raikou: Mi turno!

[Pokémon Legendario]

Un Raikou!

Presion de Raikou: Raikou ejerce presion

Carlos: Raikou... Supongo que Leafeon es mi mejor opcion.

Carlos chasquea los dedos...

Raikou usa Trueno, falla.  
>Leafeon usa Excavar...<p>

Raikou usa Rayo, Leafeon evito el ataque.  
>Leafeon usa Excavar, Raikou evita el Ataque...<p>

Raikou usa Triturar, muerde a Leafeon.  
>Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, Raikou evitó el ataque.<p>

El efecto del arranque de energía desapareció...

Raikou usa Colm Trueno, muerde a Leafeon, Poco Eficaz.  
>Leafeon esta agarrotado!<p>

Raikou usa Trueno, falla.  
>Leafeon usa Sintesis, recupera salud.<p>

Carlos chasquea los dedos...

(!) x2

[[Si el arranque de energía se usa seguido, el efecto se puede hasta quintuplicar. Con la pega de que inmovilizara mas turnos]]

Raikou usa Rayo, alcanza a Leafeon, Poco Eficaz.  
>Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Raikou, Golpe Critico!.<p>

[Batalla Concluida]

Vaporeon: ...

Raikou: Es demasiado...

Zapdos: Pongamosle mas dificil las cosas...

[Pokémon Legendario]

Un Zapdos y Un Entei!

Presion de Zapdos: Zapdos ejerce presion.  
>Presion de Entei: Entei ejerce presion.<p>

[[La Presión es Acumulable... 2 Pokémon con Presión 4 PP. 3 Pokémon 6 PP. 4 Pokémon 8 PP... y asi.

Carlos: ... Glaceon y Espeon... (Es demasiada presión...)

Carlos chasquea los dedos...

Espeon usa Psicorrayo, alcanza a Entei.  
>Zapdos usa Rayo, alcanza a Espeon.<br>Glaceon usa Ventisca... Alcanza a Entei y Zapdos, Poco Eficaz contra Entei.  
>Entei usa Lanzallamas, alcanza a Glaceon, Muy Eficaz.<p>

Espeon usa Psiquico, alcanza a Entei, Golpe Critico.  
>Zapdos usa Golpe Aéreo, golpea a Espeon, Golpe Critico.<br>Glaceon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Zapdos.  
>Entei usa Pisoton, golpea a Espeon.<p>

Entei se rinde...

Espeon usa Confusion, alcanza a Zapdos  
>Zapdos usa Pico Taladro, golpea a Espeon.<br>Glaceon usa Colm Hielo, muerde a Zapdos.

[Fin del Encuentro]

Mientras tanto...

Flareon: Ahora nos perdimos por tu culpa!

Jolteon: (?) Pero si el que guiaba eras tú!

Se percatan de que estan en el borde de un acantilado...

Jolteon: ... Oye y si nos ca-...

Flareon: Callate!, no lo digas

Y... Jolteon pisa incorrectamente y resbala... [Porque lo malo le pasa a el?]

Flareon rapidamente lo sujeta...

Jolteon: Oh Shit... Que caída... y de paso en el fondo hay... Púas?... y... Lava?, donde estamos en un volcán?

Flareon sube a Jolteon...

Flareon: No lo repitas.

...

Jolteon vuelve a Resbalar... Flareon lo vuelve a sujetar...

Jolteon: El suelo tiene jabón.

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: Solo sueltame y dejame ir...

Flareon: Si tu quieres

Jolteon: ¡No! ¡Espera!. Solo bromeaba.

Flareon: Yo también

...

El que resbala es Flareon... Jolteon lo sujeta...

Flareon: Buena vista...

Jolteon: Verdad que si?

...

Ambos resbalan, Ambos lo sujeta...

[El Universo Explota]

... ... ...

Pokeleaf: Eso fue una paradoja?

Editor: Eso parece

Pokeleaf: Pues corrijelo

Editor: ...

... ... ...

Ambos resbalan y se sujetan a si mismos...

Flareon: Y como es eso posible?

Jolteon: Ni idea.

...

[con Carlos]

Carlos: Eso es todo?

Vaporeon: Bien... Venciste a casi todos... Solo faltamos 3

[Batalla Especial]

Un Mew, Un Mewtwo y Vaporeon!

[Vaporeon, Mew, Mewtwo]  
>[Glaceon, Leafeon,Espeon]<p>

Presión de Mewtwo: Mewtwo ejerce presión

Carlos chasquea los dedos... (Por alguna razon no afecta a Vaporeon)

Espeon usa Mordisco, Mew evita el ataque.  
>Mewtwo usa Yo Primero... usó Tijera X, golpea a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.<br>Mew usa Onda Ignea, Espeon evita el ataque, Alcanza a Leafeon y Glaceon, Muy Eficaz!  
>Leafeon usa Tijera X, golpea a Mewtwo, Muy Eficaz.<br>Glaceon usa Ventisca, Vaporeon evito el ataque, alcanza a Mew.  
>Vaporeon usa Agua Lodosa, Alcanza a Glaceon y Leafeon, Poco Eficaz contra Leafeon.<p>

Espeon usa Mordisco, muerde a Mew, Muy Eficaz.  
>Mewtwo usa Esfera Aural, alcanza a Glaceon, Muy Eficaz<br>Mew usa Viento Hielo, alcanza a Leafeon, Glaceon y Espeon, Muy Eficaz contra Leafeon. Poco eficaz contra Glaceon.  
>Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz.<br>Glaceon usa Bola Sombra, alcanza a Mew, Muy Eficaz.  
>Vaporeon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.<p>

Espeon usa Hiperrayo, alcanza a Mew, Golpe Critico!...  
>Mew se rinde...<br>Mewtwo usa Onda Mental, alcanza a Leafeon.  
>Leafeon usa usa Gigadrenado, alcanza a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz.<br>Glaceon espera...  
>Vaporeon usa Surf, alcanza a Glaceon y Leafeon, Poco Eficaz contra Leafeon.<br>Glaceon usa Manto Espejo, alcanza a Vaporeon!, Vaporeon se debilitó!

El Efecto del arranque de energía se pasa...  
>Leafeon se debilitó!<p>

Espeon necesita recupar energia...  
>Glaceon esta agarrotado!<br>Mewtwo usa Esfera Aural, Alcanza a Glaceon, Muy Eficaz!, Golpe Critico! 

¡Glaceon en estado Critico!

Carlos usó Restaurar Todo, Glaceon recupera salud.

Espeon usa Doble Rayo, Alcanza a Mewtwo, Muy Eficaz!  
>Mewtwo usa Bola Sombra, Alcanza a Espeon, Muy Eficaz!<p>

Espeon usa Doble Rayo, Mewtwo evita el Ataque...  
>Mewtwo usa Bola Sombra, alcanza a Espeon, Muy Eficaz!, Espeon se debilito!<br>Glaceon usa Barrera, Def sube mucho.

Centrando Pokémon...

Carlos Chasquea los dedos...

(!) x2

Mewtwo usa Lanzallamas, alcanza a Glaceon, Muy Eficaz.  
>Glaceon usa Doble Rayo, alcanza a Mewtwo, Golpe Critico...<br>Mewtwo se rinde...

[Fin del Encuentro...]

Mew: Como que perdimos?

Mewtwo: Ni yo me la creo

Lugia: Hicimos algo mal...

Suicune: Saben lo que significa...

Mew: Bien... Mewtwo, hazlo.

Mewtwo: Con gusto...

Carlos: (?)

Mewtwo usa Onda Certera... Carlos se agacha evitando el ataque...

Carlos: Nada cool...

Mewtwo: Rayos... Falle!

Mew: ...

Mew usa Onda Certera...

Carlos: Shit!

...

...

(?)

Carlos: Eh?

Espeon: Por los pelos... literal...

A Carlos se le quemaron las cejas... que ¿porque se quemaron si el ataque no era de fuego?. Yo que se

Carlos: ...

Espeon: Bien... eso agoto mis fuerzas... estas... solo... [Se desmaya]

Carlos: Rayos...

Glaceon: ...

Carlos: ¿Donde estoy?

...

[Continuara]

...

[De inmediato]

Carlos: Estabamos en algun lugar de Johto... ahora... donde estamos?

Glaceon: A quien le preguntas?, Si supiera te diría pero igual no me entenderías. No se si los humanos son tontos o que... ¿porque no entienden nuestro leguaje pero nosotros si les entendemos? Sera que son retrasados o algo por el estilo.

Glaceon se golpea muy fuerte en la cara... tan fuerte que le comienza a sangrar la nariz

Glaceon: [Dolorido] Auch!

... ... ...

Pokeleaf: Decías algo de los humanos?

... ... ...

Carlos: Será mejor que averigüe donde estoy...

Carlos da la Media Vuelta y... ...

Carlos: Lol?

Lugia: ...

Glaceon: Osea que, nos movimos unos 3 metros?

Mew usa Pulso Cura... Vaporeon se recupera...

Articuno se acerca a Carlos...

Articuno: Y si lo congelo?

Lugia: El Glaceon lo impedirá

Articuno: Hare el intento

Articuno usa Rayo Hielo... Glaceon lo anula con otro Rayo hielo...

Articuno: ...

Carlos usó Revivir en Espeon

Vaporeon: Carlos... Entrega la memoria!

Carlos: No. Dijiste que si ganaba me la quedaba

Vaporeon: Ojala eso fuera verdad...

Articuno sujeta y eleva a Carlos... Antes de que Espeon reaccionara, Suicune la inmoviliza... Y a Glaceon, Moltres lo toma y de igual modo lo eleva.

Zapdos tambien sube... Lugia y Ho-Oh... Mew y Mewtwo... y... ¿Vaporeon sube levitando?...

Espeon: ... Ahora que?, Ustedes tambien vuelan?

Entei: No

Raikou: Esto es injusto

Suicune: Deberíamos poder volar...

Entei: Pondré mi queja a Nintendo y Gamefreak.

...

[En el aire]

Carlos: Apoco vuelas?

Vaporeon: Si

Carlos: Creo que le ponen algo a mi comida...

Glaceon: Sueltame!

Moltres: Claro, pero primero mira hacia abajo

Glaceon mira hacia abajo...

Glaceon: NO ME SUELTES!

...

Carlos: Ahora que?

Vaporeon: Lo mismo, Dame la memoria.

Carlos: Sabes?, deberías hacer una cancion titulada "Dame la memoria" pues ya lo has dicho mucho.

Vaporeon: Vamos, entrega la memoria y no pasara nada. No te voy a lastimas... pero... Articuno tiene otros planes.

Carlos: Por que es tan importante la memoria?

Vaporeon: Tan importante que no te voy a decir.

Carlos: Entonces si es tan importante mejor me lo quedo.

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Carlos, vas a morir por una estupida memoria. Entrégala y nada te pasara

Carlos: No me importa.

Vaporeon: Haber... Que tiene mas valor? La vida o la memoria?

Glaceon: ¡LA VIDA, A LA MIERDA LA MEMORIA CARAJO YA ME ESTOY ESPANTANDO! ¡ES MAS ¿PORQUE ESTOY AQUI?!

Moltres: Por testigo.

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Responde...

Carlos: Definitivamente... La... Memoria

[!]Mala onda... Amistad con Vaporeon pasa a -253[!] Glaceon, Leafeon y Espeon a 150

Vaporeon: ...

Mew: Que fuerte...

Glaceon: Ya me morí...

Varias lagrimas comienzan a aparecer en los ojos de Vaporeon...

Carlos: (?) Dije... Algo Malo?

Glaceon: Claro idiota!

Vaporeon: Vale... entiendo... ... Entonces... si no valoras la vida... ... ¡Con gusto te la quitaré!

Glaceon: Oye!, Yo si valoro mi vida!, Me dejan vivir?

Vaporeon: ... Moltres... Sueltalo

Moltres: (!)

Glaceon: Espera, ¡¿que?!

Moltres deja caer a Glaceon...

Carlos: ¡Glaceon!

Vaporeon: ... ... Hermano... ... Lo siento...

Articuno: Yo tambien lo suelto?

Vaporeon: Aun no, primero...

Vaporeon prepara una Cola Férrea...

Carlos: Vaporeon!, ¡Considerate Fuera de mi Equipo!

Vaporeon: Lo se...

Vaporeon usa Cola Férrea... Carlos muerde la pata de Articuno y esté obviamente lo suelta... el ataque de Vaporeon falla por poco...

Articuno: Eso dolio!

...

Mientras Carlos cae... Logra maniobrar y Alcanza a Glaceon... [Joder estaban muy alto]

Glaceon: Es tu culpa!

Carlos: No es momento para intentar entenderte... ¡Espeon!

[En tierra]

Espeon: (!)

Espeon logra librarse de Suicune...

Suicune: Pero que?

Carlos y Glaceon ya son visibles en tierra...

Espeon: Que demonios?

Carlos: ¡Teletransportación!

Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros del suelo... Los tres se Teletransportan...

Raikou: Que acaba de pasar?

Vaporeon y compañia bajan...

Vaporeon: ...

Moltres: Genial, ahora donde están?

De repente Jolteon sale de la tierra...

Jolteon: (!) Reversa Reversa!

Flareon tambien sale...

Flareon: No tengo reversa, idio...

Vaporeon: ...

Jolteon: ...

Vaporeon: Que hacen aqui?

Flareon: De turismo

Vaporeon: ...

Jolteon: Yo me largo

Justo cuan iba a Cavar, Zapdos lo atrapa...

Flareon: Tú ave mutante, suelta a mi hermano. No me cae bien pero igual es mi hermano!

Zapdos usa aparentemente Movimiento Sísmico y hiere a Jolteon...

Jolteon: [Aturdido] Porque siempre termino golpeando el suelo?

[[Me gustan los Jolteon pero con estos tratamientos parece que le tengo algo en contra]]

Flareon: Vaporeon que haces aquí?

Vaporeon: ...

[En Ciudad Trigal]

Carlos: Eso estuvo cerca...

Espeon: (Ahora entregaras la Memoria o esperaras a que se repita?)

Carlos: ... Casi morimos... sera mejor entregar la jodida memoria antes de que sea tarde...

Glaceon: Al fin!

Carlos: Pero primero... Tengo mucha hambre... Vamos al Centro Pokémon y Luego a Casa!

...Despues de esas Acciones...

Carlos: Bien... Me pongo raro cuando tengo hambre.

Glaceon: Eso se notó

Espeon: (Entonces... Lo que dijiste sobre la vida... ¿Fue por el Hambre?)

Carlos: No.

Espeon: (En ese caso... ¡Sabes lo enojada que estoy!)

Carlos: Dejame terminar... La pregunta de Vaporeon fue.. "Que tiene mas valor? La vida o la memoria?"

Espeon: (Si lo se)

Carlos: La cosa es que la vida no tiene valor pues de tenerlo sería demasiado caro y nadie podría tenerla, en cambio una memoria se compra en tiendas.

Espeon: (...)

Glaceon: [Facepalm]

Espeon: (Espero que pienses de forma mas racional cuando crezcas. En otro caso, todos moriremos por tus pensamientos erróneos)

Carlos: A donde deberíamos ir?

Espeon: (El lugar mas seguro... La Torre Quemada)

...

...

[Torre Quemada]

Carlos: ...

Espeon: Están cerca...

...Antes de reaccionar, ya estaban rodeados...

Glaceon: Demonios

Vaporeon: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Carlos: Vine a... ... entregar la memoria

Vaporeon: En verdad?

Carlos: Claro. [Entregando la dichosa memoria]

Vaporeon: ...

Mew: Yo me hare cargo.

Mew toma la memoria y desaparece con ella...

Carlos: Ahora que?

Vaporeon: ...

Ho-Oh: Tenemos que Borrarles la Memoria... o prefieres Matarlos

Vaporeon: Matarlos es buena opcion

Carlos: Eh, sobre lo de hace rato. Dejame explicarte... tu preguntaste "Que tiene mas valor? La vida o la memoria?". Y yo respondí la memoria, por que como ya le expliqué a Espeon, La vida no tiene valor porque si lo tuviera sería demasiado caro y nadie podría tenerla, pero la memoria se puede comprar en tiendas.

Vaporeon: ...

Lugia: Tiene sentido...

Mewtwo: Era de esperarse de un humano, mejor me voy... No sea que la estupidez se contagie... [Desaparece]

Articuno: Que mal entendido...

Vaporeon: Y porque entregaste la memoria?

Carlos: Pues... Eres uno de mis mejores Pokémon y no voy a dejar que una memoria nos separe.

[Amistad Vaporeon: 150]

Vaporeon: ... Te costara recuperar toda mi amistad.

Carlos: Entonces... ¿Vuelves?

Vaporeon: No

Carlos: **D:**

Vaporeon: Es broma. Claro que volvere

Ho-Oh: Entonces, hay que borrarles la memoria.

Carlos: ¿Y donde están Flareon y Jolteon?

Vaporeon: Ellos... pues... están... en la casa...

Carlos: Vale

...

Carlos, Espeon, Leafeon y Glaceon están juntos para una ¿foto?

Carlos: Una foto?

Espeon: (Esto es sospechoso)

Leafeon: Espero verme guapo

Glaceon: Pareces niña

Vaporeon con unos lente oscuros y un bolígrafo estilo Hombres de Negro

Vaporeon: Sonrían!

Destello Rojo...

...

...

[Casa]

[Dia]

Carlos esta durmiendo en su habitacion... Glaceon y Leafeon acostados en la sala... Espeon y Vaporeon en el cuarto junto a Carlos...

[Patio]

Moltres y Zapdos llegan y dejan a Flareon y Jolteon... Ambos inconscientes...

Moltres y Zapdos se miran antes de despegar haciendo una espirar ascendente... a cierta altura se separan y alejan en direcciones opuestas...

Una extraña brillantina rojiza cae en Flareon, Mientras que una Amarillenta cae sobre Jolteon...

...

[Mas tarde]

Mientras Carlos juega en la Play...

[Patio]

Leafeon: Ambos estan locos.

Flareon: No en verdad!, Nos atacarón Los perros legendarios, luego nos secuestraron!

Glaceon: A estos se les fundió el cerebro

Espeon: No les creo nada

Vaporeon: Alucinaron, eso paso. (Rayos, a estos no le borramos la memoria...)

...

Leafeon: Vale, este año fue aburrido, no paso nada...

Vaporeon: Si... Que aburrido.

Leafeon: Oye se me ocurrio algo

Vaporeon: Que?

Leafeon: Nos escapamos al Bosque? 

Vaporeon: No!

...

[Cuarto de Carlos]

Carlos esta Jugando Duty of Call Warfare Modern 3 en La StationPlay 3...

Carlos: Ultimo nivel... en la maxima dificultad... Estoy apunto de ganar...

[De la nada Llega Vaporeon y adivinen... Se orina sobre la Play...]

Carlos: [O.O]

Vaporeon: Deja vu.

Carlos: [Ni les digo] VAPOREON!. TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!

[Comienza una Persecucion estilo Tom y Jerry]

...Mas tarde...

Carlos: [Leyendo la Garantía]

Garantía:

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.. . ... .. .. . . . ... .. .  
>"En caso de orinada de Eevee"<br>"No Aplica a sus Evoluciones"

Carlos: ...

...

[Patio]

Leafeon: Espeon, Vaporeon. Jugemos

Glaceon: El juego sera Verdad o Reto

Espeon: Adelante!

Leafeon: Espeon, te reto a... traerme un mechón de Jolteon!

Espeon: En seguida

...

Espeon: Oye Jolteon, tienes algo en la espalda

Jolteon: Que?

Espeon le arranca el Pelo

Jolteon: ¡Aah!

...

Espeon: Aqui está el pelo

Leafeon: Bien...

Espeon: Glaceon, Te reto a... arrastrar de la cola a Flareon. 1 metro

Glaceon: Facil...

...

Glaceon: Oye Flareon, Tu cola se incendia

Flareon: Eso es impo-

Glaceon arrastra de la cola a Flareon... unos 2 metros...

...

Glaceon: Eso fue facil.

Espeon: ...

Glaceon: Vaporeon... Besa a Espeon en la boca.

Vaporeon: ¡¿Que?!

Glaceon: No puedes?, pensé que eras capaz de to-

Vaporeon besa en los labios a Espeon...

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: Listo.

Leafeon: Lol?

Vaporeon: Leafeon, Besa a Glaceon en la boca.

Leafeon: Ni loco!

Vaporeon: Beso

Espeon: Beso

Glaceon: Beso... No espera yo no debería decirlo

Contra todo pronostico, Leafeon besa en los labios a Glaceon...

Glaceon: [O.o]

Leafeon: Asco...

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: ...

**[Contenido M]**

Espeon: Esperen, esto no era verdad o reto?.

Glaceon: Yo creo que es mas Reto que verdad.

Leafeon: Ahora por acerme hacer eso... Vaporeon, hazle oral a Glaceon

Vaporeon: ...

Glaceon: ...

Espeon: Esto se pone bueno

Vaporeon: Si lo hago entonces tu lo haras despues

Leafeon: Eh... No Espe-

Vaporeon arremete contra Glaceon y le hace una mamada de las buenas...

Glaceon: Mmm...

Leafeon: Mierda

Espeon: Je

Vaporeon se detiene...

Vaporeon: Tu turno

Leafeon: No!

Vaporeon: Tienes que hacerlo. O le dire a Carlos que te declaraste Gay.

Leafeon: ...

Leafeon acerca su boca a miembro de Glaceon...

Leafeon: Esto me pasa por andar de retador

Leafeon mete todo en su boca...

Glaceon: oooh...

Espeon: Glaceon, te reto a que te corras en la boca de Leafeon.

Vaporeon: Leafeon, te reto a tragar hasta la ultima gota.

...Despues de el raro momento...

Espeon: No puedo creer que lo hiciera...

Leafeon: Vaporeon, te reto a... Hacerlo con Flareon

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: ...

Glaceon: Y Espeon con Jolteon...

...

Leafeon: No hay algo que no puedan hacer?

Vaporeon: Si pongo un huevo por su culpa, hare que se lo coman

Glaceon: Tiene razon, dejemos de jugar.

Leafeon: Si, declaremos empate...

...

Jolteon: [Cantando] Al final, todo salió bien. Nadie Murió... Todo se acabó... Y...

Vaporeon: Podrías callarte!

Jolteon: Oye me cortaste la inspiracion para la Canción. Toda Pelicula tiene una Canción, y yo quería hacerla

Vaporeon: Esto no es song-fic o como se llame.

Jolteon: [Cantando] No me importa lo que digas, yo lo haré aunque lo impidas!

Vaporeon: Te voy a arrancar la lengua a ver como cantas.

Jolteon: [Cantando] Cantaré en el vacío del espacio auque no pueda respirar

Vaporeon: Que te calles!

Jolteon: [Cantando] Ni me importa que me vayas a ahorcar!, Mi canción se hará sonar.

Vaporeon: ...

Jolteon:

**[Volviendo a T]**

...

Jolteon: [Cantando] Al final, todo salió bien. Nadie Murió... Todo se acabó... Y...

Vaporeon: Podrías callarte!

Jolteon: Oye me cortaste la inspiración para la Canción. Toda Pelicula tiene una Canción, y yo quería hacerla

Vaporeon: Esto no es song-fic o como se llame.

Jolteon: [Cantando] No me importa lo que digas, yo lo haré aunque lo impidas!

Vaporeon: Te voy a arrancar la lengua a ver como cantas.

Jolteon: [Cantando] Cantaré en el vacío del espacio aunque no pueda respirar

Vaporeon: Que te calles!

Jolteon: [Cantando] No me importa que me vayas a ahorcar!, Mi canción se hará sonar.

Vaporeon: ...

Jolteon: Y como dice?

Vaporeon: [Cantando] No me importa lo que digas, yo lo haré aunque lo impidas!

Jolteon: [Cantando] Mi canción se va escuchar, al otro lado del mar. Nada nos va a parar...

Vaporeon: [Cantando] Excepto mi cola...

Jolteon: [Cantando] Si, excepto su cola... [Deja de cantar] Espera tu cola?

Zaz!

...

"**No me importa lo que digas"  
>Jolteon y los Jolteons<br>La Aventura de Carlos y sus Pokémon 3: Película 2  
>Autor: Pokeleaf<strong>

[Una noche...]

Todos duermen menos Flareon, Jolteon y Vaporeon.

Flareon: Vaporeon, tu nos crees?

Jolteon: ...

Vaporeon: Les dire algo, ni una palabra de eso a los demas.

Flareon: Igual no nos creen

Jolteon: Nos podrías explicar que paso exactamente

Vaporeon: ... Claro... Igual ya saben... sera mejor explicarles todo...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flareon: Ya?

Jolteon: Si

Flareon: Ahora mi entrepierna huele a ti

Jolteon: Callate.

Flareon: En esos dias te salve la vida unas 200 veces

Jolteon: No me lo recuerdes.

Flareon: Entonces... me dejaras ir?

Jolteon: No... Tu vienes conmigo...

Flareon: (?)

De algún modo Jolteon abre un portal y arrastra a Flareon dentro y luego **ella** entra.

...

[Ending]

...

Patrocinado por Pasta dental Eevee, Evolucionando tu frescura desde el 2014.

...

Pokeleaf: Oigan, seguros que esta es la Historia de Flareon y Jolteon?, Creo que se equivocaron

Editor: Este es

Pokeleaf: Pues aquí protagonizó Vaporeon.

Editor: Eso note

Pokeleaf: Bueno... Que importa, es lo que se obtiene al improvisar.

Editor: Entonces?

Pokeleaf: Nada, se queda. Pero para la de Umbreon y Sylveon espero que ellos si protagonicen.

...

[Creditos]

Editor, Escritor, Productor, Guion, Camaras, Dialogos, Animacion, Libreto, Director, Creador, Supervisor, Asistente, Traductor, Informador, Música, Cualquier otro puesto.

Pokeleaf

...

Glaceon: Necesito comprar pantalones

Espeon: Mejor Pañales

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 112:**

Pokémon Stadium

Presione lo que se presiona en este juego pues no me acuerdo o me da flojera escribir...

...

[Algun Lugar... digamos le... "Base Oscura"]

Lili: Al fin apareces, ya te daba por muerto... Que mal que sigues vivo

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: (?) A donde me trajiste?

Lili: Vaya, trajiste a tu hermano?. [Acercándose a Flareon]

Flareon: [Alegre] Mirar es Lili... ... Espera ¿y por que me estoy alegrando?

Lili: Jolteon, porque no hablas?

Jolteon: ...

Lili: Sabes?, calladito te vas mas bonito

...

[Pueblo Síntesis]  
>[Lluvia]<p>

Carlos: Demos por muerto a Flareon y continuemos.

Umbreon: Si será mejor

[?]

Sicc: ...

Eevee: ...

Carlos: ...

Espeon: ...

Leafeon: ...

[Doble ?]

Umbreon: Esperen... Yo no debería mostrarme... Shit...

Umbreon vuelve a ocultarse en las sombras...

Sicc: A estas alturas ya no me importa

Carlos: Leafeon, cuando llegaste?

Leafeon: Hace 2 minutos.

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Reviviste muy rapido...

Leafeon: Si verdad?, tampoco se por que pero no me importa.

... ... ...

Pokeleaf: Señoras y Señores, aqui Uxie les explica...

Uxie: Bien, Leafeon murio por 2 cosas. Hipotermia y Asfixia. Lo de hipotermia fue facil de resolver, solo calentamos es cuerpo. Y la Asfixia se resolvió solo. De no haberse convertido en espiritu, su resucitacion solo tardaría 3 dias. Pero al hacerlo se triplica a 9... pero han pasado mas de nueve dias... La razón... Somos un poco traviesos.

... ... ...

Sicc: Carlos, tenemos un trabajo. Sacar a la Vaporeon.

Carlos: Cierto...

**¡Sacar a Vaporeon!**

Carlos: Ese era el titulo de cap?

Vaporeon: Si

Espeon: ...

...

Sicc: Alguna idea?

Carlos: Y si... ¿usas tus poderes psíquicos?

Sicc: Probemos...

Sicc usa Psíquico... Vaporeon contraataca con Bola Sombra...

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Vale eso fue doloroso

Carlos: Con está lluvia no puedo pensar...

Leafeon entiende la indirecta... usó Dia Soleado.

[Soleado]

Carlos: Mucho mejor.

Vaporeon: De seguro tienen algo mejor... pero no pienso mirar... [Se sumerge]

Sicc: Esperemos a que salga por aire

Carlos: Es broma verdad?

Sicc: Que?

Carlos: Esperar que salga por aire?, eso serían mas de 2 horas y de paso tiene branquias. Osea que no saldra por aire.

Sicc: Entonces...

Carlos: Y si Jolteon... rayos...

Espeon: Se les volvio Mision Imposoble.

[...]

Espeon: Que? No entendieron?. Imposible, Poso, Imposoble

Carlos: Es un lago no un poso.

Espeon: ...

Leafeon: El de las bromas soy yo... mira... ... Parece que están aguados.

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Eso era un chiste?

Leafeon: Que situación mas inundada

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Parece que la regué.

Carlos: [xD]

...

Flarch: Oye tengo una idea.

Leafeon: Ok.

...

Flareon: Oye leafeon, por que no tienes novia?

Leafeon: No se. Siempre que quedo para una cita... me dejan plantado.

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Genial, deberíamos formar un dueto. Pero hay que tener cuidado, no vaya ser que de tanto reir nos prendamos.

...

...[Volviendo a lo serio]...

Carlos: Y si...

Sicc: No servirá

Carlos: Y...

Sicc: Tampoco

Carlos: Pero...

Sicc: No

Carlos: Y que tal si...

Sicc: Menos

Carlos: Pero podríamos...

Sicc: Peor

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Los leafeon nos van a dar una paliza si no cumplimos

Carlos: Lo se...

Sicc: ...

Carlos: Tengo una idea... La comida favorita de Vaporeon, son los Magikarp

Sicc: Que es un Magikarp?

Carlos: ...

Flarch: Si, que es un Magikarp?

Carlos: Espeon...

Espeon: Que?

Carlos: Podrías ir a por un Magikarp?

Espeon: Facil...

[Espeon desaparece]

...

[Espeon Aparece... con... un...]

Carlos: Gyarados!

Espeon: Soy mala pescando magikarps

Carlos: Pero pescas un Gyarados

Espeon: Si, es raro.

Flarch: Que cosa es esa?

Sicc: [O.o]

Leafeons Transeuntes: Que es eso?

Carlos: ...

[Vaporeon sale a la Superficie..]

Vaporeon: No... Un Gyarados?, Hoy ceno sushi!

Carlos: ...

El Gyarados furioso, comienza a destruir el Pueblo...

Sicc: Mierda

Un Leafeon: Hey "Ayudantes", Por si no lo han notado, una cosa que va por el cielo anda destruyendo el lugar. Mas les vale detenerlo.

Carlos: Claro, ahora si nos dicen ayudantes

De la nada llega...

Mila: No lo van a creer pero algo anda destrozando el pueblo. ¿Pueden detenerlo?

Carlos: Con gusto

Eevee: ...

Mila: Gracias.

...

**¡Deteniendo al Gyarados!**

Eevee: Que no habían hecho ya el título?

Carlos: Si...

...

Carlos: No puedo volar...

Sicc: Yo menos.

Vaporeon sale del lago y persigue (por tierra) al Gyarados...

Carlos: El lado bueno es que sacamos a Vaporeon.

Sicc: Si

Carlos: ... ... (!)... ... Hija, Puedes volar conmigo en tu espalda?

Eevee Jr: [Se lo piensa] ... Si.

Carlos: Que mal, pues yo le tengo miedo a las alturas.

Sicc: Y yo?

Eevee Jr: Eres muy pesado.

Sicc: Me estas diciendo gordo?!

Carlos: Oye que es mi hija. No le hables con ese tono

Sicc: ...

Eevee Jr: Papá pesa unos 10 Kilos... Tú mas del Doble...

[[9.9 Kilos de un Vulpix contra los 26.5 Kilos de un Espeon]]

Carlos: Y si... Vas tú?

Eevee Jr: ... Si.

Eevee: Oye, dudo que pueda.

Carlos: Hay que darle oportunidad.

Eevee Jr: ...

Carlos: Solo ten cuidado, Tu Forma de Shaymin es Tipo Planta y Volador. Los Gyarados son Tipo Agua y Volador... Estas en desventaja.

Eevee Jr: Hare lo que pueda.

Eevee Jr cambia a Shaymin Cielo

Carlos: Ahora, Ve!

Eevee Jr despega velozmente...

Carlos: Eevee... Nuestra hija nos salio rápida.

Eevee: Destaca en velocidad

...

**Eevee Jr POV**

Eevee Jr persigue al Gyarados... Lo alcanza... Esté se da cuenta y ataca...

Gyarados usa HidroBomba... Eevee Jr lo evita facilmente...

Vaporeon usa Fijar Blanco...

Eevee Jr se sujeta a la Espalda de Gyarados

Carlos: Que hace?

Eevee Jr cambia a Jolteon...

Eevee Jr usa Colm Rayo, Muerde a Gyarados, Ultra Eficaz!.

El Gyarados se agita y Eevee Jr se cae... pero en un ágil movimiento cambia a Shaymin Cielo y retoma el vuelo...

Eevee: [Boquiabierta]

Carlos: En serio esa es nuestra hija?

Eevee: Tengamos otro hijo

Carlos: No!

...

Eevee Jr gana altura... Luego cambia a Jolteon y se deja caer... Cae sobre Gyarados... Improvisa Chispazo, alcanza a Gyarados, Ultra Eficaz...

Vaporeon usa Hiperrayo...

Eevee Jr: (!)

Eevee Jr cambia a Shaymin Cielo y se aleja de Gyarados... ...El ataque de Vaporeon alcanza a Gyarados, Golpe Crítico... Gyarados se debilitó!

El Gyarados cae al suelo... Vaporeon se las arregla para llevárselo al bosque...

Carlos: Ya entendí...

Eevee: Que?

Carlos: Vaporeon se pone rara cuando tiene mucha hambre.

Leafeon: Al igual que tú?

Carlos: Si

Sicc: Adivinen quienes reconstruirán el Pueblo...

Carlos: Diablos...

**¡Reconstruyendo el Pueblo!**

Eevee: ¡Que ya hicimos el Titulo!

Carlos: ...

...

[En la Base Oscura]

Darkrai: Como que ahora eres hembra?

Jolteon: Bueno lo que paso es que...

Darkrai: Eso no importa. Solo dime por que trajiste a tu hermano

Jolteon: Para convertirlo

Flareon: Espera ¿que?

Darkrai: Genial... Por las buenas o por las malas?

Jolteon: Por las Malas.

Flareon: Por las... ... Esperen, eso suena mal.

Darkrai: Informaré a Totodile y a Victini. Y te recuerdo que Lili esta a tus ordenes.

Jolteon: Sobre Lili... Ella no me obedece

Darkrai: Y que esperabas? Una exclava?

Jolteon: ...

Lili: Con eso de que eres Hembra, ahora menos caso te hago

...

[Pueblo Sintesis]

Eevee Jr: Eso fue divertido.

Carlos: ...

Eevee: ...

Mila: Carlos, tu hija es increíble. Me pregunto como sería mi hija... si tu fueras el padre...

Carlos: (?)

[Ending]

Guardando...

... ... ... ... ...

Partida Guardada.

...

Leafeon: Ocurrirá algo entre Carlos y Mila? O Yo seré el que tendrá algo con ella?... Descubranlo en el Proximo Capitulo de... ... ... ... Se me olvidó

Lili: Que le pasará a Flareon?. Me burlaré de Jolteon?. Eso y mas en... como se llame.

...

Vaporeon: Ese Gyarados... Estaba delicioso...

...

Lili es propiedad de Poké... digo de Darkitsune01. Pero eso deben saberlo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 113:**

Pokémon 1ra Generacion

Rojo, Azul, Verde y Amarillo  
>Stadium, Snap, Smash Bros. Y cualquier otro que no me acuerde<p>

...

[Base Oscura]

Flareon esta en una mesa Quirúrgica... Cada pata atada de forma que esta estirado...

Totodile: Bisturí...

Alguien le da el Bisturí

Totodile: aguja e hilo

El mismo alguien le da el Bisturí

Flareon: Anestesia

Totodile: No tenemos.

Flareon: ...

Totodile: Pero tenemos... Morfina

Alguien le da la Morfina

Flareon: Eso no es lo mismo?

Totodile: No

Flareon: ...

Totodile: Alcohol

Le dan el Alcohol

Totodile: Ácido Sulfúrico

Flareon: Y para que es eso?

Totodile: Por ultimo... Maldad Enfrascada

[Lol?]

Flareon: ...

Totodile: Y casi lo olvido. Jeringa de Punta Ultra Gruesa

Flareon: ...

Totodile: Y una pizza. Tengo hambre

...

[Pueblo Síntesis]

Un Leafeon: Gracias, cosa que anda por el cielo.

Eevee Jr[Shaymin Cielo]: ...

...Mientras tanto al otro lado del pueblo en la zona destruida...

Otro Leafeon: Muévanse las Casas no se construyen solas

Sicc y Carlos hacen lo que pueden para construir

Sicc: ... Algún dia me las pagaran

Carlos: Calmate. No es para tanto.

Leafeon: Apurate que quiero mi casa lista para hoy

Carlos: Leafeon, tu ni vives aquí

Leafeon: ... Perdón. La tentación me ganó

Carlos: Tentación te voy a dar si no me dejas de fastidiar

Leafeon: Vale, tampoco es para enojarse

...

Recuerdan La casa de Carlos y Eevee?, Echemos un vistazo...

[Casa de Eevee y Carlos]

Sneasel: Entonces... Tienes algun 7?

Ralts: Ve a pescar

Sneasel: Demonios...

Treecko: Algun 2?

Cyntia: Diablos...

Treecko: Si!

...Un rato despues...

Ivysaur: Tres Ases

Lopunny: Cuatro Ases

Ivysaur: Pero que!?

Lopunny: Gane...

Sneasel: Alto ahí!... Seis Ases

Treecko: Tramposa!

...Otro Rato mas Tarde...

Gardevoir: 7...

Sneasel: Dame otra... ... 20...

Lopunny: 17... Me quedo

Medicham: Otra... 21... (!) BlackJack! Gané!

Gardevoir: No tan rapido... La casa osea yo... Tiene... 21!

Medicham: Noo!

...Mas tarde...

Sneasel: 6 Rojo

Cyntia: A mi nadie me gana. Reversa!

Sneasel: 7 Azul

Treecko: 8 Rojo

Lopunny: Paso...

Cyntia: Pierde turno...

Sneasel: Rayos...

Treecko: Cambio color... 3 Amarillo.

Lopunny: Toma 4.

Cyntia: ... ... ... Toma 4.

Sneasel: Toma 4

Treecko: Toma 4

Lopunny: ... Me jodieron...

Cyntia: Tetoa tomar 16 cartas!

Lopunny: Esto es trampa... Cambio Color... 4 Azul

Cyntia: 4 Amarillo

Sneasel: Pierde turno

Treecko: ...

Lopunny: Reversa

Treecko: Paso

Sneasel: Paso

Cyntia: 1 Amarillo... Uno!

Lopunny: ..

...Mas tarde...

Gardevoir: Penales... 5 a 5... Si falla puede significar la derrota...

Treecko cobra el penal... Gooooooool!

Gardevoir: 6 a 5... Toda la Presión esta sobre Totodile...

Totodile cobra el penal... Gooooooool!

Fennekin: Quien tuvo la esplendida idea de hacerme portera?

Gardevoir: 6 a 6!

Lucario: No la fallare...

Lucario cobra el penal... Contra el Poste!...

Lucario: ...

Gardevoir: Fallo!... 6 a 6... Si anota... La victoria es casi suya...

Glaceon[C]: Claro a me toca la peor parte.

Glaceon cobra el penal... El Portero la para...

Glaceon[C]: Le dio en la cara!, Eso no es pararla!

Fennekin: Peor es nada

Gardevoir: Sigue todo igual... 6 a 6

Cyntia cobra el penal... GOOOOOOL!

Gardevoir: 7 a 6!

Ivysaur cobra el penal...

...

[Pueblo Síntesis]

Leafeon: Entonces... eso pasó?

Mila: Si

Leafeon: ...

Mila: sabes, esto es incomodo.

Leafeon: Lo mismo digo

Mila: Y... Me podrías decir como conocíste a Carlos?

Leafeon: Y si te digo en el Proximo Cap?

Mila: Esta bien

...

...Super escondidos...

Umbreon: ...

Marta: Umbreon, que tal si...

Umbreon: ... ... ... No

Marta: Anda... Se que quieres

Umbreon: ...

Marta: Vamos

Umbreon: No en este momento

Marta: ...

...En otra zona...

Vaporeon: El hambre aveces me pone loca

Lisa: Entonces siempre tienes hambre

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Y... que hacemos aqui?

Vaporeon: Vamos al Reino Espeon?

Espeon: Bien

Flarch: Tan lejos?

Espeon: Vamos

...

Carlos: ... Genial.

Sicc: Una de 30

Carlos: ...

...

[Base Oscura]

Totodile: La cirugía fue un éxito

Lili: Ahora es de los nuestros?

Totodile: No. Solo practicaba mi discurso. Aún no he empesado.

Lili: ...

Totodile: Vuelvo a la sala comosellame...

...

Totodile: Bien Flareon. Esto te va a doler. Primero tengo que inyectar la morfina en...

Flareon: En cualquier lado menos mis... tu sabes.

Totodile: Es tu dia de suerte, ahí no vamos a inyectar.

Flareon: Que bien...

Totodile: Pues tiene que ser en el ojo

Flareon: ...

**La Transformación de Flareon**

Lili: Va mas de la mitad del cap, y ahora sale el título?. El escritor es un idiota

Pokeleaf: ... No se ni que decir... ...

...

Flareon: ...

Totodile: Si te sirve de algo... no te va a doler.

Flareon: En serio?

Totodile: No te va a doler. Te va a DOLER en mayusculas

Flareon: ...

Totodile: Listo... [Muestra la Jeringa con una punta increiblemente gruesa]

Flareon: (!)

Totodile: Te diré como evitar el dolor... Simplemente, desmayate.

Totodile comienza a acercar la aguja... Flareon intenta zafarse de las ataduras... Cosa que no logra.

Hasta que... ... un Pinchazo... ... Adivinen...

...[en Plan confesionario]...

Flareon: Dolió como el carajo multiplicado por infinito.

...

Como es de esperarse Flareon se retuerce del dolor...

Totodile: Quedate quieto antes de que pierdas el ojo... si es que ya no lo dañé.

...Para cuando saca la aguja... Flareon parece muerto...

Totodile: ... ... ... ... ...

Imaginense, Mirada perdida y la lengua afuera...

Totodile: Lo maté?

Incluso hay una mosca sobre el... espera... las moscas no existen en pokémon...

Totodile: ... Tal vez y solo talvez sigue vivo...

Totodile continúa como si nada... ...

Totodile: Muy bien, Camarografos les pediré que salgan... Esto puede ser... sangriento

...Horas despues...

Lili: Y yo porque estoy esperando aqui?... Me paresco a la tonta de mi hermana... esperen... Yo aún no me entero de que es mi hermana... ¿o si?... ... ... ¿Eso no importa... Y que hago hablando sola?

...

Totodile: La operación fue un Éxito

Flareon: Me duele mi ojito... digo... No me duele nada.

Totodile y Lili: ...

Totodile: Aún hay que hacer ajustes.

Lili: Buscaré a el inútil de Jolteon... o debería decir... la inútil de Jolteon

...

Jolteon: Genial...

Flareon: Sabes, se siente bien...

Jolteon: Yo no siento nada. Obvio, pues yo lo hice de Forma voluntaria.

Lili: Ahora ... ¿Porque no se besan?

Jolteon: Por que seré lesbiana

Lili: No te me acerques

...

[Pueblo Síntesis]

Carlos: 2 de 30...

Sicc: ... Esto tardará...

...

**Días después**

...

Carlos: Terminamos

Sicc: Al fin...

Un Leafeon: La Carreta llegó

Carlos: La que?

Sicc: Diablos

[Ending]

Guardando...

Guardado Completado, revisado, etiquetado, examinado y fotografiado.

...

Sicc: La carreta... diablos...

Carlos: Cual es el Problema?

Sicc: Tenemos que ir a Pueblo Frescura despues a Pueblo Frío y a Pueblo Gélido... Todo el recorrido llevando una carreta...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 114:**

Pokémon Edicion... Alguna Edicion

Presiona P

...

Carreta o Leafeon Story?

...

Leafeon Story?

...

Leafeon: Pero mi historia y la de Glaceon ya no la habían dado?

Carlos: Claro pero esta es de como te conocí.

Leafeon: ... A mi?

Carlos: Y a Glaceon tambíen pero tu protagonizas.

Leafeon: Vale...

[Opening]

Mila: Entonces... Me dices

Leafeon: Claro, pero dejame aclararte unas cosas...

...Despues de Explicarle a Mila sobre el Mundo de donde provienen...

Mila: Eso es genial... Entonces, Carlos es en realidad un Humano?. Pensaba que los humanos eran leyendas...

Leafeon: Te mostraré...

...

...

[Casa de Pueblo Biscuit]

Carlos: Que diantres...

Sicc: Guau... Con ustedes pasan cosas locas.

Leafeon: Vale, Mila. El es Carlos, en su forma humana.

Carlos: [Very Confundido]

Mila: Es lindo...

[?]

Mila: Digo... eh... No dije nada.

Leafeon: Vamos al Patio. Allí podre contarte todo...

Leafeon y Mila van al patio

Carlos: ...

Jolteon: Esto será incomodo...

Flareon: ...

Umbreon: Como terminamos aqui?

Leafeon: [Desde el Patio] Vamos a ver mi pelicula!... digo... ¡¿Quien quiere oír mi Historia?!

...

[todos reunidos en el Patio]

Leafeon: Bien, Carlos y Yo les contaremos como nos conocimos...

Carlos: Espera que?

Leafeon: Glaceon, tu tambien puedes ayudar. Igual, tu estabas allí.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[[Por falta de Memoria (La mía, no del PC) algunos detalles pueden no ser los mismos.]]

[[El Apocalipsis Zombi Empezo cuando Carlos tenía 9... Conoce a Leafeon y Glaceon a los 10... El Apocalipsis termina cuando tiene 11]]

...

Hace 7 Años...

[Region desconocida]

...

En el Bosque...

Carlos[10 Años]: Cool Zombis... digo... Tengo 10... debo entrar en personaje... ... Zombis! Que miedo!

P de Carlos: Si encontramos a mas sobrevivientes... Tendremos mas posiblidades

Carlos: ...

Atraviezan unos Arbustos...

**¡Leafeon Story!**

Vaporeon: Y porque en Ingles?

...

Carlos: (?)

P de Carlos: Supervivientes?

Sara: Arceus!, Zombis que hablan!... Leafeon usa Hoja Mágica!

Leafeon ni caso hace...

Sara: ...

Cyntia: Si fuese por tu Leafeon, estaríamos muertos.

Carlos ve a Leafeon... Leafeon mira al cielo...

P de Carlos: Hola, que onda?

Miguel: Todo bien. ¿Se unen a nuestro grupo?

P de Carlos: Claro

Mientras lo adultos se presentan...

Carlos: Un... ¿Leafeon?... Jamas había visto uno en persona...

Carlos va a acarisiar a Leafeon pero... Recibe un Mordisco en la mano...

Carlos: Auch!

Leafeon: [No muy contento que digamos] ¡Leaf!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Carlos: En ese momento no tenía ni idea de que los Leafeon solo se dejan tocar con su entrenador... y personas que les caigan bien.

Mila: Sangraste?

Carlos y Leafeon se miran...

Carlos: Si

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Esa noche no deje de pensar... "Porque me mordió?"

...Al dia siguiente...

Sara: El problema es conseguir comida. Ni modo que nos comamos a nuestros Pokémon...

Cyntia: Ensalada de Leafeon... Eso es lo que se me antoja.

Leafeon: (!)

Sara: A sí?, si tu te comes a Leafeon yo me cómo a tu Glaceon en un Helado.

Cyntia: Inténtalo!

P de Carlos: Esto pasa a menudo?

Miguel: Si

...

Sara: Tu iras por la comida...

Carlos: Y porque yo?

Sara: Yo que se

Cyntia: Ve, te presto a mi Glaceon. [Le da la Pokéball a Carlos]

Carlos: Un Glaceon?... ... ...

Cyntia: Si

...

...Carlos solo en el Bosque...

Carlos: ... ... Osea... Tengo 10 Años... Y me mandan a Buscar comida... Yo solo... Debi quedarme en casa con mi mamá...

...A los metros un Zombi...

Carlos: Los zombis se comen?... ... Ni siquiera sé que tengo que buscar.

El Zombi comienza a acercarse a Carlos...

Carlos: ... A correr... No espera... ¡Tengo un pokémon!

[...]

Carlos: No tengo idea de como se usan las Pokéball...

El Zombie se acerca cada vez mas...

Carlos: Y si... ... No... ... Esto debería tener instrucciones...

Carlos revisa la Pokéball... En una parte esta estampado... "Arrojar para usar"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Pero tu aveces no arrojas las Pokéballs

Vaporeon: Claro, las Pokéball se pueden activar de varias formas. Pero la de Arrojar es la mas común.

Eevee: Aah...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Carlos: Si eso dice... ¡Pokéball Ve!

[...]

Carlos: (?) No pasó nada.

¡Paf!, La Pokéball se abré...

Glaceon: ¡Glaceon!

Justo el zombi esta frente a Glaceon

Glaceon: (!)

Glaceon como todo un heroe derriba al Zombi y lo ataca con toda su fu-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Carlos: Eso no fue lo que pasó

Glaceon: Claro que si!

Leafeon: No, tu eras, eres y serás miedoso

Glaceon: Yo no soy miedos

Jolteon: Si claro... Entonces yo no soy hembra.

Glaceon: ...

Carlos: Jolteon guardate los comentarios para otra ocasión

Glaceon: Bien, como les decía...

Carlos: Lo que en realidad pasó fue..

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Glaceon: (!)

Glaceon se espanta y da la media vuelta para huir... Choca con Carlos y terminan en el suelo...

Carlos: ... Buena idea... Hagámonos los muertos...

Perfect Plan... El Zombi los ignora y se va

Carlos: Ja, Funcionó.

[...]

Carlos: Espero que lo que escurre por tu pierna sea sudor

Glaceon: ...

Ambos se levantan...

Carlos: ag... Necesito cambiarme la ropa por tu culpa

Glaceon: ...

...

...Al dia siguiente...

Sara: Mira y aprende... ¡Leafeon, Hoja Afilada!

Leafeon se acicala...

Carlos: ...

Cyntia: Aprende de ella... y seras igual de malo. Mejor aprende de mi... ¡Glaceon, Rayo Hielo!

Glaceon usa Rayo Hielo... Falla a Leafeon por muchísimo...

Carlos: Mejor aprendo de ninguna

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Leafeon: Pasaron los dias, y practicamente odiaba...

Carlos: Pero con el tiempo, eso cambio.

Leafeon: Carlos me agradaba mas que Sara

Glaceon: Aún asi... Yo era el preferido de Carlos

Carlos: Cierto...

Leafeon: Aproximadamente un año despues de conocernos...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Carlos[11 Años]: Cyntia... Quiero jugar, ya sabes a que me refiero.

Cyntia: [Voz de derrota] Esta bien, sal Glaceon!

Sara: Hoy no le tocaba jugar con mi Pokémon?

Cyntia: Me lo pidió a mi

Sara: Claro. Porque tu Pokémon es débil

Cyntia: Algun dia seré campeona y te tragaras tus palabras

Sara: Lo que digas

Carlos: [Alegre] Vamos, Glaceon a que no me atrapas.

Sara: Miguel, se supone que hoy tenías que buscar provisiones

Miguel: Pero fue el padre de Carlos?, Verdad?

Sara: Si, y no estará contento cuando llegue.

Carlos:[Cayendo al suelo pero alegre] Eh me atrapaste! Ahora te seguiré a ti!

Glaceon corre hacia una cabaña abandonada y Carlos va tras él...

Carlos: Te voy a alcanzar

Glaceon: [Mirando hacia atrás] Inténtalo!

Carlos: Oye cuidado!

Glaceon se golpea contra la cabaña... Carlos lo alcanza...

Carlos: Te atrape!

Glaceon: ...

Carlos: Mira, una cabaña... Deberíamos alejarnos... ... ... ¡Atrápame!

Carlos entra a la cabaña... Glaceon lo sigue...

Carlos:[Emocionado] Atrápame si puedes...

Glaceon: Lo haré!

[Carlos sigue corriendo y choca con un estante]

Carlos: Auch. Quien puso eso allí? [Glaceon le salta encima y comienza a lamerle la cara]. Hey tu lengua es muy fría...

¿?: Arg...

Carlos: (?) Que fue eso? [Poniendose de pie] y atrás de Glaceon]. Un Zombi!

Zombi: "Ola ke ase"

Glaceon usa Canto Helado y tumba al Zombi

Carlos: Gracias, Glaceon. Vámonos de aqui

...Salen de la cabaña...

Carlos: Te dije que no debíamos entrar

Glaceon: ...

...

Leafeon: Y Carlos?

Sara: Que pasa Leafeon?

Leafeon: Donde... Está Carlos?

Sara: Seguro preguntas por Carlos... Pues el decidió jugar con Glaceon

Leafeon: ...

Justo llega Carlos...

Carlos: Hola Leafeon

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Leafeon: Y así fue casi todos los días.

Carlos: Noté que andabas triste poco despues

Leafeon: Me ignorabas!

Carlos: Claro que no

Glaceon: No se pongan a discutir

Carlos: Y tu quien eres para darme ordenes!

Glaceon: [Regañado]

Espeon: Y cuando comenzaron a llevarse bien?

Carlos: ... Pues... Eso fue después del apocalipsis... y por lo tanto... después de que murieran

Mila: Murieron?

Glaceon: Ahogados...

Leafeon: Odio recordarlo

Marta: No sabían nadar?

Glaceon: Si y No.

Leafeon: Yo flotaba un poco

Glaceon: Yo igual

Espeon: entonces?

Leafeon: Glaceon se húndio como roca. Yo intenté ayudarlo... pero me fui con el

Glaceon: Me hundí, por que algo me jaló.

Leafeon: Si claro... Ese te comiste la hamburguesa de Carlos

Carlos: [Lloroso] En serio quería comerme esa hamburguesa...

Glaceon: Cyntia no me quiso alimentar ese día

Leafeon: Si lo hizo

Glaceon: Si, pero una Baya no iba satisfacer mi hambre

Carlos: [Llorando] ¡Era una cajita feliz!

Vaporeon: No te culpo, esas hamburguesa son sabrosas.

Espeon: Pero tu ni la has probado

Vaporeon: Pero igual conozco el sabor

Espeon: ...

Carlos: [Llorando] ¿¡Porque!?

Glaceon: ... Estaba buena

Leafeon: ...

Marta: Y que es una cajita feliz?

Vaporeon: Conoces los McDonald?

Marta: Si

Vaporeon: Pues, las Cajitas Felices son un "Combo Infantil"

Marta: Pero Carlos ya es grande

Vaporeon: En ese entonces Carlos tenía 11

Marta: Ah...

Carlos: [Totalmente Repuesto] Al menos me comí las papas fritas

Mila: Y como sobrevivieron?

Glaceon: No lo hicimos. Que parte de "Morimos" no entendiste?

Mila: Entonces son fantasmas?

Glaceon: ...

Leafeon: No. Solo Revivimos, técnicamente Gracias a Carlos.

Vaporeon: Claro... Y Arceus no hizo nada...

Leafeon: No dije eso

Mila: Algo mas?

Leafeon: Te contaré sobre como nos enteramos de que Vaporeon, Espeon y los demas eran nuestros hermanos

Carlos: A si... Me acuerdo de eso.

Glaceon: Francamente... Nos enteramos tarde.

Espeon: Ni que lo digas

Umbreon: Cosas que pasan...

Sylveon: Je... Si cosas...

Jolteon: ...

Leafeon: Todo empezó el dia en el que...

[Ending]

Guardando...

Partida Saveada

...

Sylveon: Cosas...

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 115:**

Pokémon Negro

A por el Equipo Plasma!... Digo... Presiona START

[Opening]

A la mañana siguiente...

10 am...

Todos los Pokés desayunan en el Patio... Flareon acaba su Plato y se dirige a Vaporeon...

Flareon: Oye Vaporeon, mira un Avion

Vaporeon: No voy a caer en eso

Flareon: ...

Flareon usa Bola Sombra, aturde a Vaporeon...

Flareon Aprovecha y se lleva el plato de Vaporeon

Espeon: Que diablos?

Vaporeon recupera el sentido y enojada va a Flareon...

Vaporeon: Oye como te atrevas a...

Vaporeon sale volando por los aires...

Jolteon: Cool, aprendes rápido. Pero no te aproveches del poder oscuro

Flareon: Soy mejor que tu

[[Digamos que los Oscuros tienen un metodo para comunicarse... Por eso Jolteon y Flareon conversan sin interferencias... Excepto que...]]

Umbreon: Acaso olvidan que yo tambien tengo esos poderes?

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: ...

Umbreon: Ahora Flareon también... Pero mientras yo viva, ustedes no haran nada.

Flareon: Somos dos contra uno. Es mas... Porque eres bueno?, desperdicias un maravilloso poder

Umbreon: Ustedes lo desperdician.

Jolteon: Flareon tiene razon. Tu fuíste el primero, pero no lo usas como es debido.

Umbreon: Jolteon no te metas, esto es entre hombres

Flareon: [xD]

Jolteon: Ya veras!

Vaporeon aún no cae... esperen... ahí en el cielo!... Es un ave? Es un Avion? Es un... ¿Vaporeon?

Espeon: (!)

Espeon esta atenta...

Justo a centimetros del suelo Vaporeon se ve forzada a usar sus habilidades de vuelo... para quedar flotando en el aire... Todos menos Flareon y Jolteon quedan con cara de WTF

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: Eh... Espeon Gracias!

Espeon: Pero yo no

Vaporeon: Dije Gracias

Espeon: ... De... Nada...

...Despues de que todos terminan de Comer...

Carlos: Ire a comprar condo- digo Pociones. Vendrán conmigo... Eevee, Eevee Jr, Leafeon, Totodile, Fennekin y Ralts...

...  
>...<p>

...Ya solos en la casa...

Jolteon: Veamos si eres tan fuerte como dices

Flareon: Si te ganamos te vienes a nuestro lado

Umbreon: Ja, Acepto.

**La Fuerza Oscura**

Vaporeon: ...

[[Vaporeon no tendrá poderes oscuros pero puede entenderlos]]

Umbreon: Dos contra uno... Juego de niños... no, de Bebes...

Flareon: Te tragaras tus palabras

...

Flareon usa Rayo Oscuro... Umbreon usa Super Escudo... Super Escudo recibe el daño en vez de Umbreon.  
>Jolteon usa Atraccion... No Afecta a Umbreon...<p>

Jolteon: (?)

Umbreon: Hazlo las veces que quieras, pero no te funcionará.

Umbreon usa Explosión Oscura... Alcanza a Flareon y Jolteon...

Flareon: Movimiento Tándem?

Jolteon: Hagamoslo.

Vaporeon: (!)

Espeon: Que diablos hacen?

Vaporeon: ¡Todos a la casa!

[?]

Obedecen...

Solo Jolteon, Flareon y Umbreon quedan en el Patio...

Jolteon y Flareon: Doble Hiper Rayo Oscuro

[[Que nombre mas corto]]

Umbreon: (!)

Tremendo Rayo que golpea el "Super Escudo"

Umbreon: 3, 2, 1...

Por alguna razón La explosión ocurre en el origen del ataque...

Flareon y Jolteon se han debilitado!

Umbreon: Par de tontos. Como se atreven a usar un Movimiento Tándem sin siquiera dominar los Solitarios...

...  
>...<p>

Todos vuelven al Patio

Glaceon: Y para que entramos?

Umbreon: Si no lo hubiesen hecho... Estarían igual que ellos

Vaporeon: Ese par de idiotas, ni sabía que Flareon también era Oscuro.

Umbreon: Yo me enteré hoy.

Vaporeon: Sin embargo... Actúa diferente.

Umbreon: Si.

Vaporeon: Seguro fue convertido de la manera forzada.

Umbreon: Es posible, pero no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré en caso de que intente algo.

...

Esa noche...

Espeon: Carlos no llega

Glaceon: Seguro lo arrestaron por andar disfrazado de momia

[[Les recuerdo que Carlos tiene Ambos brazos y Piernas vendados.]]

Vaporeon: Ya llegara

...  
>...<p>

1 AM

...

Carlos: Ya llegue!

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Me tenías preocupada.

Carlos: Lo siento. Solo fui a por... Esto... [Mostrando la...]

Vaporeon: La medalla Dinamo?

Carlos: Sip

Espeon: Pero como fuiste a Hoenn?

Carlos: Adivina...

Espeon: Ralts?

Carlos: O querrás decir... ¡Kirlia!

Vaporeon: Evolucionó?

Carlos: Si, entrenamos un laaaaaargo rato y ¡Puf!, Ralts está Evolucionando... De paso aprendió Teletransportación

Espeon: ...

Carlos: Creo que le exigí mucho hoy. Asi que... Mañana descansará.

... ... ...

Medallas de Carlos:

Las 8 de Kanto

4 de Hoenn: Medallas Piedra, Puño, Dinamo y Equilibrio.

... ... ...

Carlos: Voy por la medalla Calor y con esa, serán 5. Y entonces combate contra Cyntia.

Espeon: Vale...

Carlos: Espeon, para la Proxima tu Teletransportaras. A si que no te pongas celosa.

Espeon: ...

Carlos: Ahora... Ire a dormir

...

Al dia Siguiente...

Carlos: Bien, tengo muchas ganas de quedarme... Pero tengo que ayudar a Sicc con la Carreta... ... ¿Que diablos estoy diciendo?... Me quedo.

...

[En la sala]

Vaporeon: Oye, creo que el mordisco de tu brazo ya se curó

Carlos: El de tu padre?

Vaporeon: No. El Eevee.

Carlos: ...

...Después de quitarse las vendas...

Carlos: Ya ni me acuerdo que me paso en las piernas

...

Carlos: A mi no me ha pasado algo en las piernas!

Vaporeon: Creo que te pusiste las vendas para combinar con los brazos

Carlos: ... ... ...

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Mejor me las quito

...Despues de quitarse las vendas... ... Ahora solo tiene una en el Brazo Izquierdo...

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Ya puedes ir al patio

Vaporeon: Pero quiero estar aqui

Carlos: ... bien... ... Entonces... ... ... quedate

...

Carlos: (Donde andará Wileska?... Yo no se cocinar... Y comer Pan con Jamon tres veces al día no es precisamente saludable)...(Y si...)

Carlos sale de la casa...

Carlos: Debería... ¡Si! ¡Ahí!

Periódico!

Carlos vuelve a la casa con el Periódico

Espeon: (Te lo comerás o que?)

Carlos: ...

Leyendo el Periódico...

"Anuncios"

"Servicio de Prostitución a domicilio..."

...

Carlos: Esto lo guardaré para otra ocasión...

...

"Alargamiento de Pene"

...

Carlos: ... Esto sale en los periódicos?, Publicidad Invasiva...

...

Servicion de Asistentas

Lame al: [Aqui numero]

...

Carlos: Bien, usaré mi telefono... ... ... ¡Pero no tengo!

...Minutos después...

Carlos: Ahora si...

Carlos se compró un Samsung Galaxy S5

Carlos: Bien... Como se usa esta cosa?... ...

...Después de un largo rato logra llamar...

Carlos: Alo... ... ... Si... ... ... ¿Pokémon o Humano?... Pokémon... Si... ... ... ... Top 10... ... ... ... Interesante... ... ... La Vaporeon suena buena opción... ... ... Si... ... Si... ... Cuanto es el Pago?... ... ¡5.000!... ... Ta barato... ... Semanal... ... ... También un pago Opcional Mensual?... de cuanto?... ... 50.000... ... ... Vale... Y uno anual?... ... ... de... ¡500.000!... ... (Que bueno que los años no pasan en este fic)... ... Si... la quiero... Hembra... ... ¿Tiene nombre?... No?... Bien... ... Ok... ... ... Sr Carlos Luis López... ... Pueblo Biscuit... Casa... ... ... "Casa de Pueblo Biscuit"... ... ... ... Bien... Mañana?... Ok... ... ... Algo mas?... ... ... No?... ... Bueno Chao...

...Corta la llamada...

Carlos: Listo... Problema resuelto...

[[Nota: Carlos es practicamente millonario por el dinero que gana en combates acumulado desde los 12 Años]]

...

Carlos: Ahora... ... Será el ultimo dia en el que comeré pan.

Vaporeon: Sabes, si me pidieras yo cocinaría... No es dificil

Carlos: ... ... ...

Vaporeon: Que?

Carlos: Limpiarías la Casa?

Vaporeon: Claro que no

Carlos: ... Bien ... Entonces no importa.

...

[Mientras en el Patio]

Flareon: Revancha!

Umbreon: No

Jolteon: Flareon, olvídalo. No tiene caso. Es mas fuerte.

Flareon usa Colm Ígneo... Umbreon se protege con Deteccion...

Flareon: Donde conseguiste esas Garras?

Jolteon: Ni idea.

Flareon: ...

Espeon: Oigan, Sylveon está muy callada.

Sylveon: ...

Marta: Pasa algo?

Sylveon: No, solo que... Creo... Creo... Que...

Espeon: Ya se lo que pasa, Ya le vino a Sylveon.

Buneary: (?)

Espeon: Es normal... Ella por alguna razon se deprime... Es curioso... Pues cuando a Vaporeon y a mi nos pasa, nos descontrolamos. Pero a ella... Simplemente se deprime.

Umbreon: Marta, y a ti que te pasa cuando te da?

Marta: Nada. Bueno... Solo me pongo un poquito mas cachonda de lo normal

Umbreon: ...

Espeon: A Eevee, no le pasa nada en especial. La duda es... ¿Como se pondrá Jolteon?

Todos miran a Jolteon...

Jolteon: A mi?... A mi?!... ¡¿Y a mi también me pasara eso?!

Espeon: Claro... Tonta.

Jolteon: No me miren!

Jolteon corre a la casa...

Umbreon: Se imaginan?, Que tal si le pasa igual que Espeon y Vaporeon.

Sneasel: Y... Que hay de Eevee Jr?

Espeon: ... Cierto...

Vulpix[Amistad 150]: Esa duda es mejor

Umbreon: Y ahora que lo pienso... ¿Ella tendrá poderes oscuros?... Yo estuve en el ritual, y mi energía fue la que le permite convertirse en Umbreon.

Espeon: Con mi logica... Si ella se convierte en Umbreon... Pues tendrá poderes oscuros.

Umbreon: Hasta donde yo sé... Ella aún no se a convertido en Umbreon.

Espeon: Si lo a hecho.

Glaceon: Algo es claro... Su forma de Glaceon es muy poderosa.

Sylveon: [Deprimida] Si, Gracias al Orbe de Articuno... Eso da a pensar... Habrá mas templos?

Buneary: Hay que buscarlos

Espeon: No podemos, técnicamente seguimos atrapados en la isla sin retorno... en una misión que no ha progresado.

Vulpix: Por cierto... Alguno de ustedes sabe porque el mechon de mi cabeza esta cortado?

Glaceon: Eso fue cortesía de Jolteon

Espeon: Tu y Leafeon tienen el mismo corte de pelo.

Vulpix: ...

[Ending]

Guardando...

No te rindas, llega hasta el final... [Eso es de Dragon Ball Z Kai]

Partida Guardada!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 116:**

**FIFA 14**

**FC Kanto vs Johto FC**

**Presiona Inicio o Barra Espaciadora para Iniciar, Este será tu dispositivo predeterminado.**

...

Al Dia Siguiente...

Carlos: No puedo creer que ayer hicieras sopa

Vaporeon: Sé que no te gusta la sopa, pero igual lo hice

Carlos: ... Pero adivina. Hoy viene la solución

Vaporeon: ...

[Opening]

Aproximadamente las 12 del Dia

...

[Sala]

*Toc* *Toc*

Carlos: Tenemos Timbre!

*Ding Dong*

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Yo abro...

Leafeon abre la Puerta...

Leafeon: ... Hola preciosa...

**La Sirvienta**

Zaz! Coletazo que recibe Leafeon...

...Carlos a la Puerta...

Carlos: Bienvenida!

La Vaporeon con un conjunto que demuestra ser la asistenta, algo seria, le entrega unos papeles a Carlos...

Carlos: Claro... El contrato...

...Carlos lee, vuelve a leer y Firma...

La Vaporeon sonríe y entra a la casa

Leafeon: Me dio justo en la nariz...

Carlos: Tu te lo buscaste

...

Carlos: Bien, tú... digo... Vaporeon... Esta es la sala. 3 Sofas Pequeños y 1 Grande. Tevelisión digo Televisión, Mesa de Centro y PC de Gamer Profesional...

Asistenta: Pues no veo la PC

Carlos: ... ... ...

...Minutos después...

Carlos: Ahí ta, ahora sí. PC Gamer con 16 Gigas de RAM, Tarjeta Grafica Noseque Quantum Athom de nVidia con 8 Nucleos o algo así, Procesador Nosequevaina Intel con nosecuantos Nucleos, 5 Lectores: 1 BlueRay o como se diga, 1 DVD con Quemador integrado, 1 CD también con Quemador, 1 de Disquetes de Nosucuantas Pulgadas, y uno Multifuncion o una broma parecida. 8 Puertos USB 3.0 o creo que eran mejores... Pantalla 4K 3D a 120 FPS... Parlantes de Rango Completo y los otros, osea Sonido Envolvente de 7.1... Otra Pantalla Full HD a 120 FPS... Web Cam noseque vaina... Cascos obviamente con Microfono... Internet de Fibra Optica Banda Ancha para poder Jugar al Battlefield... Y tambien receptor de TV o como se llame. Y otras bromas que no se ni pa que son... Y Aún me sobra dinero... es mas... Fui el Cliente 1.000.000 y me dieron todo Gratis. [xD]... Aproveché, y Compre Mandos de Xbox para PC... 5 Mouses, 2 Opticos, 1 de Pelotica o como se llame, 1 Inalámbrico y Otro Laser o algo así. 5 Teclados especiales para Gamers y Macros y esas cosas. Un Pad para Escribir o algo por el estilo... Y otras cosas muy pros... Y por cierto... Una Tercera Pantalla Tactil... La PC tiene 5 Discos duros de 1 TB cada uno y otro de 5 TB... en cada disco un Sistema Operativo Diferente... Windows XP... Windows Vista... Windows 7... Windows 8... y el otro disco lo reservo para Memoria incluido el de 5 TB... Compré de todo...Creo que la tienda quebró por mi culpa [xD]... Compré Juegos... Muchos Juegos... Con los que me voy a viciar el resto de mi vida [xD]...

...Volviendo al tema...

Carlos: Ellos son... Eevee, Eevee Jr, Lisa, Vaporeon y Leafeon...

Asistenta: Bien...

Carlos: Puedo ponerte un apodo?, Es que dos Vaporeon sera confuso

Asistenta: [Asiente]

Carlos: Que te parece... Cervi?

Vaporeon: Ese es el peor mote que se te ha ocurrido

Asistenta: [Niega con la cabeza]

Carlos: ... Acuoreon?

Vaporeon: Que imaginación la tuya...

Carlos: Podrías dejar de quejarte? No es a ti quien le van a poner el mote.

Asistenta: [Niega con la cabeza]

Carlos: Rosi... No espera, ese nombre está ocupado... Que tal... Yully? [iul-li]

Asistenta: [asiente]

Carlos: Por cierto... Entiendo Pokémon. O como se llame

Yully: Ok.

Carlos: Te mostrare la casa... ...

...Después de mostrarle la casa y al resto de habitantes...

Carlos: Listo, siéntete en casa. Yo... Probaré mi PC de la NASA... Y como primer trabajo... Podrías cocinar algo?, Que no sea Sopa ni ensalada.

Yully: En seguida, amo... [Va a la cocina]

Carlos: (?)... Amo... Amo... suena genial ser llamado así...

Leafeon: Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Carlos: Y porque ustedes nunca me han dicho así?

Leafeon: Te vemos mas como amigo. Y no como "amo"... Aunque lo seas... Ahora que me pongo a pensar... si eres nuestro amo... ... ¿Entiendes amo?

...

Vaporeon: Solo Espeon te ha dicho amo. No lo recuerdas?

Carlos: Si pero eso fue antes de que los pudiera entender.

Eevee Jr: Ya me confundí... Eres mi amo?

Carlos: No... Soy tu padre... ... Aunque Vulpix tambien lo es... pero el es padre Genético. Y Solo Aqui.

Leafeon: Amo, no ibas a probar la PC Nuclear

Carlos: No me digas así, de ti suena raro.

...Carlos enciende la PC y se pone a Jugar... Far Cry...

Carlos: Mejor que en la Play.

Vaporeon: (!)

Carlos: Eh, Vaporeon. Por cierto, la PC es aprueba de todo.

Vaporeon: [ :( ]

Carlos: Debí comprar también un aire acondisoplado

...Minutos después...

Carlos: Ahí ta vite... Tengo Aire Acondisionado en la sala y en el Cuarto, Tv en el Baño y también aire acondicionado. Otra Tv en la cocina y un ventilador pequeño... Igual el Frío llega a la cocina.

Vaporeon: Te falto el ático

Carlos: ... Cierto!...

...Minutos despues...

Carlos: El atico estaba muy vacío, puse un generador silencioso de maxima potencia... Y el Aire acondisoplado... En el techo, Paneles solares para apoyar al generador... Resulta que la PC necesita bastante electricidad...

Yully: El Almuerzo esta Listo!

...Despues de Zamparse la comida...

Carlos: Genial... ... hip... hasta hipo me dio... hip...

Yully: Oye podrías darme mi primera paga?

Carlos: Claro... hip... La primera semana... hip...

[-5.000 Pokédolares, dinero restante... Pokédolares] [O.O]

Yully: Gracias...

Carlos: (Que diablos hace un Pokémon con dinero?... hip... ¿Tengo hipo en mis pensamientos?... Hip... Cool...) hip

...

[Cortes Comerciales]

[Rapeando]

Carlos: Yeah... Yo no se rapear pero lo voy a intentar. Ya van a ver que no lo hago bien. Soy terrible en esto, terrible en esto... terrible... ... ... ¡siguiente!

Eevee: Yo si se rapear se los voy a mostrar, mis rimas son perfectas por que soy la neta, como pueden ver yo canto bien asi que mejor les dejo a otro... ¿pendejo?

Vaporeon: oye que vengo yo! No me digas así o te vas a arrepentir. Yo no pienso intervenir asi que ahora va a venir otro que sea mejor que yo.

Jolteon: Yo no voy a cantar...

Flareon: Yo menos

Espeon: No

Umbreon: Vale llegue yo... Verán lo bueno que soy, quedarán impresionados y también pasmados. No sabrán que pasó ni quien les robo, pues... Ese fui yo.

Jolteon: Apestas...

Umbreon: ...

Leafeon: vengo yo?... No puede ser, aún no estoy listo. Que tal si hacemos caso omiso, no se que significa pero creo que aplica. A si que veamos al siguiente artista.

Glaceon: Yo no soy artista, tampoco dentista. Pero soy rapista... no se si esa palabra exista pero la rima fue lista, mejor pasemos a la siguiente periodista.

Sylveon: No soy periodista, pero si soy lista, estoy preparada para hacer una rimada y salir bien parada... Seré mujer, pero aún asi... Rapeo bien.

Marta: A mi no me van a excluir yo vine a presumir. Mi ojos son azules y son atunes. Veras que buena rima y me quedo divina. Pues esté rap no pudo ser mejor.

...

[Fin del Comercial]...

Carlos ve la tele...

Carlos: WTF? Vieron eso?

Leafeon: Mi rap fue sensacional!

Vaporeon: Y cuando grabamos el comercial?

Carlos: No se pero salimos en la Tv... ¿Saben?... Se imaginan si tuviéramos una serie?

Vaporeon: "La Aventura de Vaporeon y los Psicópatas"

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: ...

Yully: Me gusta el nombre.

[Por cierto... ya es de noche y esta lloviendo]

Un trueno cae en las cercanías y a causa de ello se va la luz...

Yully: Encenderé el Generador.

...

...La luz llega gracias al generador...

Carlos: Buena Compra

Se escucha un trueno horriblemente cerca.

[Espeon llega del Patio]

Espeon: No lo creerán, pero un trueno cayo sobre Jolteon.

Carlos: Cool

Espeon: Si, fue genial!. Estabamos jugando bajo la lluvia y de la nada ¡Pam! Un trueno impacta sobre Jolteon

Carlos: Y le paso algo a tu hermana?

Espeon: Sylveon esta pasando por el periodo pero nada malo

Carlos: Me refiero a Jolteon.

Espeon: (!) Jolteon?, si Claro. Esta bien. Al parecer le encanto. Se subió al techo y todo.

Carlos: ... Esto hay que verlo. Vamos, todos afuera!

[En el Patio...]

De algun modo Jolteon esta en el techo, que por cierto es de esos triangulares o como se llame. No los de forma de piramide, los trinagulares que tienen dos inclinaciones... Aunque... Parece que esta mal puesto, los lados inclinados estan en el frente y el otro hacia el patio

Jolteon: Mas! Quiero Mas!

Carlos: Cool

Flareon: Para mi que se excitó

Carlos: Lo mismo digo

Leafeon: Se imaginan que-

(!) Trueno que cae sobre Jolteon...

Carlos: Mierda eso fue maravilloso.

Jolteon: A eso me refiero!, Mas!

Glaceon: Soy el unico que tiene un mal presentimiento?

Carlos: (!) Esperen. Estamos en Unova... Una tormenta eléctrica... Shit!... Jolteon, baja de allí!

Jolteon: No!

Vaporeon: (!)

Espeon: (!)

En segundos, Espeon crea un escudo psiquico (solo en Carlos, Vaporeon y sí misma)...

Tremendo Trueno de dimensiones apocalípticas que cae sobre Jolteon... El trueno es de tal magnitud que la onda eléctrica afecta a los alrededores... (1/4 del Pueblo)...

Carlos: [O.o]

Hasta Jolteon se cae del techo...

[[Definitivamente, creo que tengo algo en contra de Jolteon]]

Espeon acaba la protección... Misteriosamente la Tormenta Electrica cesa (las nubes y lluvia se mantienen)

Jolteon: [Aturdida] Esa me dolió... mucho... [se desmaya]

Los demás están igual...

Espeon: Electrizante

Vaporeon: Espeon, no es momento para Chistes

Carlos: ... ... ...

Vaporeon: Carlos, si aún no captas la situación... pues... Eso fue un Trueno aparentemente de Zekrom... Espeon prácticamente nos salvo la vida.

De pura casualidad Yully había entrado a la casa. Y con mas casualidad, en la casa no se sintió la descarga

Carlos: Supongo... que hay que ir al centro pokémon.

Vaporeon: En Pueblo Biscuit no hay centro Pokémon.

Carlos: ...

... 

Una semana después...

...  
>...<p>

[En la casa]

Todos reunidos en la sala...

Glaceon: Sabía que algo pasaría

Carlos: Lo que digas

Glaceon: ...

Carlos: Lo bueno es que todos están bien

Jolteon: Aún pienso que esa tormenta fue maravillosa!

Carlos: Eso me recuerda... Leafeon, Espeon; Si Jolteon se vuelve a excitar con una tormenta electrica... Duerman lo digo... duerman la.

Jolteon: Oye!, no me excité. Que asco me da pensar eso.

Leafeon: Miren, ya piensa como mujer.

Las hembras presentes: [Enojadas] A que te refieres!?

Leafeon: [Asustado;Gota Estilo Anime] Pues... yo... solo... ... ¡Lo dijo Glaceon! [Se oculta tras Glaceon]

Glaceon: Por que siempre me culpas a mi?

Leafeon: Eres muy acusable.

Carlos: Y tu eres muy apachurrable

Leafeon: (!)

Carlos: Que tierno te vez asustado... Ya me dieron ganas de estrujarte

Leafeon: [Nervioso] Mejor déjalo así

Buneary se acerca a Vaporeon...

Buneary: Y por que tantos nervios?

Vaporeon: La ultima vez que Carlos abrazo a Laefeon... ...Ja... no olvidaré ese dia.

Buneary: Quedé igual.

[Ending]


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 117:**

Carlos: Que te parecemos hasta ahora?

Yully: Raros, pero no me quejo.

Carlos: Te acostumbraras. Ahora, tu segunda paga.

[-5.000]

Yully: Gracias amo.

Carlos: Por cierto... ¿Que haces con el dinero?

Yully: Me compro cosas. Mi atuendo no fue gratis.

Carlos: Te queda bien

Yully: Esa es la idea. Lucir bien y trabajar bien

Carlos: Trabajas con estilo

Yully: Estilo divino

Carlos: ...

...

Y esa fue la entrevista a la nueva integrante del Reality Show... Esperen... ... Me acaban de informar que esto es no es un Reality... Rayos...

[Opening]

Otro día...  
>[Mañana]<p>

Yully entra al cuarto...

Yully: Amo, El desayuno está listo...

Como cosa rara, Carlos sigue dormido

Yully: ... ¿Se murió?

Llega Eevee al cuarto

Eevee: No, el es así.

Yully: En verdad?

Eevee: Si, el duerme como Snorlax

Yully: ...

Eevee: Oye... ¿yo también puedo darte ordenes?

Yully: Solo si Carlos me avisa

Eevee: ...

[[Si aún no lo han pensado, Yully (al igual que cualquier Vaporeon) puede pararse en sus patas traseras]][[Sin ofender pero para los tontos que aún se preguntan "¿y como es posible que haga eso?", la respuesta es simple, la Cola.]]

[[Posdata: Jolteon también puede, pero solo por los poderes oscuros y lo hace en raras ocasiones. Flareon no puede, aún no desarrolla tal habilidad. Umbreon puede por los mismos motivos, pero no lo hace; no le ve beneficio... Espeon puede por sus habilidades Psíquicas, pero no lo hace por los mismos motivos que Umbreon]]

Yully: Si el no me dice, no les tengo que obedecer. Nada personal.

Eevee: No me caes bien. Nada personal. [Sale de la habitación]

[?]

Yully: ¿Se contradijo a sí misma?... Tiene problemas.

Esto no pinta bien... ¿pero quien soy para opinar?... solo soy el narrador en 3ra persona

-Yo solo soy el narrador en 1ra persona... Esperen, no puedo hacer esto... fallo.

[Y yo el informador]

Que hacemos hablando entre nosotros?

-No se

[Entonces callémonos]

...

[En la sala]

Leafeon: Ese Trueno fue genial. Hasta que me electrocuté.

Jolteon: Quedé maravillado.

Leafeon: Querrás decir, Maravillada.

[Jolteon mira con mala cara a Leafeon.]

Leafeon: Maravillado Maravillada... no le veo diferencia

Sylveon: Jolteon, tienes que entender que ahora eres hembra. Por lo tanto tienes que usar los términos correspondientes.

Vaporeon: Ya lo oyeron, lo dijo Sylveon. En vivo y en directo

Jolteon: Tu no me ordenas que hacer!

Sylveon: Lo se. No te estoy ordenando, te estoy recomendando

Jolteon: Entonces no me recomiendes!

Sylveon: Solo intento ayudarte

Jolteon: Ayudarme en que?!... Tu no sirves para nada, no me estas ayudando a mi, y jamas podras ayudar a alguien!. Eres una inútil!. No se porque Carlos te tiene!

**El Problema**

Sylveon: ...

Jolteon: (¿Yo dije eso?)

Sylveon se va al patio...

Lisa: Bien hecho, tonta.

Jolteon: Tú callate

Eevee: Huy... Le gritaste a Sylveon, la bronca que Umbreon te va a echar.

Eevee Jr: Y que tiene Umbreon que ver en esto?

Vaporeon: Todos menos tu madre, tenemos un "lazo especial de amistad". Y el de Sylveon es Umbreon

Eevee Jr: Oki. Ya entendí.

[[Glaceon y Leafeon: Son algo parecido a Rojo y Azul; Rivales desde Pequeños pero en el fondo los mejores Amigos. Luego se volvió Rivalidad entre Hermanos... Espeon y Vaporeon: Las mejores hermanas, ambas darían su vida por la otra... Jolteon y Flareon: No se llevan bien, pero eso no quita el hecho de que son hermanos y se protegerán entre sí... Umbreon y Sylveon: ((Sorry pero no les puedo decir, antes tienen que ver su Especial que es en la proxima temporada.)). Eevee: ((Lo mismo que lo anterior pero su especial es en la 5ta Temporada)).]]

[en el patio]

Umbreon: Sylveon estas bien?

Sylveon: Si... solo...

Umbreon: Fue Jolteon verdad!?

Sylveon: ...

Umbreon: No me importa que ahora sea hembra, ¡le voy a hacer una transfusión sanguínea!

Marta: Eso no tiene sentido

[Umbreon entra en la casa... Marta lo sigue]

...

Umbreon: [Enojado] Hijo de nuestra madre, que le hiciste!

Jolteon: N-nada

Lisa: Le grito e hirió sus sentimientos eso hizo

Jolteon: ¡Lisa!

Sin previo aviso Umbreon golpea a Jolteon, esta cae aturdida... Umbreon prepara sus (pequeñas pero letales) Garras.

Umbreon: Las mías son reales.

Justo cuando estaba por cometer una atrocidad, Flareon lo bloquea.

Flareon: Sobre mi cadáver

Umbreon: Ok.

(!) Umbreon usa Garra Umbría

Flareon se salva por Milímetros

Leafeon interviene.

Leafeon: Umbreon, cuidado con lo que haces.

Umbreon: No te metas en esto. Miedica

Leafeon: (!) Como me dijiste!

Glaceon se suma a la mezcla...

Glaceon: Leafeon calmate, Umbreon no lo dijo en serio.

Umbreon: Lo dije con toda intención.

Leafeon: Hijo de tu pu** madre!

Glaceon: TENEMOS LA MISMA MADRE IDIOTA!

Leafeon: ...

Umbreon: Ahora si que me enojaste

Leafeon: Acaso quieres que te de una paliza?, ¡Serás mas fuerte que Jolteon y Flareon juntos!, ¡tendrás poderes oscuros!, ¡serás resistente!. ¡Pero te recuerdo que yo soy mucho mayor que tú!, ¡con mas experiencia! y ¡mas movimientos!. ¡Te vencería facilmente.!

Umbreon: ¡Haber inténtalo y terminaras en el Centro Pokémon.!

Leafeon: ¡Claro que terminare en el Centro Pokémon!, ¡solo para asegurarme de que estés sufriendo en una camilla.!

Umbreon: ¡Pura Lengua!

Leafeon: ¡Sin cerebro!

Umbreon: ¡Afeminado!

Leafeon: ¡Engreído!

Justo cuando se iba a Armar la gorda...

Carlos: **¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE!**

Umbreon: ...

Leafeon: ...

Glaceon: ...

Vaporeon: ...

Marta: ...

Espeon: ...

Lisa: ...

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: [Aún aturdida en el suelo] Au...

Pokeleaf: ... [Me zumban los oídos]

[[Que hago yo en la escena?]]

[Pokeleaf se retira]

...

Vaporeon: Que bien que despertaste.

Carlos: Con tantos gritos, hasta la bella durmiente se despertaría.

Espeon: Lo que pasa, es que Jolteon le grito a Sylveon. Y ella solo trataba de ayudar.

Carlos: Eso es bueno, supongo.

Espeon: Y que tiene de bueno?

Carlos: Las chicas son mas emocionales y expresan mas sus sentimientos. Y Jolteon lo acaba de hacer.

Espeon: Las chicas no somos emocionales!

Carlos: No?, la muestra es que... Los hombres prefieren odiarse en secreto. Pero las Chicas... eso es otra cosa.

Espeon: Eso no es cierto!

Vaporeon: Son datos científicos. A mi tampoco me agrada pero es un hecho.

Carlos: Eevee.

Eevee: Que?

Carlos: Me enteré de algo.

Eevee: Referente a Yully?

Carlos: Si

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Quiero que sepas que ella solo me obedecerá a mí, a Espeon, Vaporeon y Leafeon.

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Trata de llevarte bien con ella.

Eevee: ...

[Ending]

Guardando lo que se guarda pues olvide poner un Juego en el inicio.

Partida Salvada.

...

Eevee: En el siguiente cap...

...

Eevee: Ni idea, que parte de que Pokeleaf improvisa no captaron?

...

Lili: En el siguiente Capitulo, yo seré la protagonista.

Eevee: Claro que no.

Jolteon: No le hagan caso a Lili, cuando era pequeña se cayo de la cuna

Lili: (!). Luego no preguntes porque te sangra la panza.

Jolteon: (?) ... No entendí...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 118:**

Left 4 Dead

Campaña.

...

Carlos: Ten tu Paga Mensual.

Yully: (?)

Carlos: No estaré en casa durante un tiempo o eso pienso. Cuando vuelva te pagare en caso de que te deba dinero.

Yully: Ok...

Carlos: Quedaras sola en la casa. O quieres compañía?

Yully: Y quien se va a quedar?

...

[Ending... digo Opening]

[M M]  
>[Reino Eevee]<p>

Vaporeon: Y Lisa?

Espeon: No se, desapareció.

...

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Pueblo Síntesis]<p>

Sicc: Creíste que te salvarías?

La Leafeon del Primer Capitulo: Bien, llevarán la carreta. De aquí a Pueblo Gélido. Pasando por Pueblo Frescura y Pueblo Frío.

Carlos[Vulpix]: (Según Glaceon está en el Reino Glaceon, con suerte lo encuentro.)

La Leafeon: En marcha!

**La Carreta**

[Una Simple carreta cargada con Bayas y otros suplementos. La carreta tiene unas cuerdas que están atadas a Sicc y Carlos][Hay 2 Leafeon de Escolta]

Carlos: No me salvé

Sicc: Que pensabas?, dejarme el trabajo a mi?

Carlos: Si

Sicc: No te funcionó

[De Pueblo Síntesis a Pueblo ?]

...

En lo que Carlos y Sicc sudan la gota Gorda...

Pokeleaf: Hablemos un Poco

Un Espectador: Es un honor conocerte en persona.

Pokeleaf: Bien, como descubriste mi fic?

Un Espectador: De pura casualidad, Buscaba Pokefilia y salió.

Pokeleaf: Que bien.

Un Espectador: Desde entonces, reviso cada semana en busca de Capítulos nuevos.

Pokeleaf: Me agrada oir eso.

... ... ...

[Van por un sendero entre Arboles]

Guardia 1: Tengo un calambre en la pata

Guardia 2: A ti te da calambres en todo el cuerpo, el otro dia fue en la oreja.

Guardia 1: Es que tengo artritis

Guardia 2: Flojitis es lo que tenes. Las orejas no tienen articulaciones como para que sea la artritis

Guardia 1: Si tienen. [Moviendo las orejas como si fuesen alas]

Guardia 2: ...

Carlos: (Esto pesa)

Sicc: (Antes tenía que hacerlo yo solo)

Carlos: (...)

Sicc: (Solo espera a que lleguemos al Reino Glaceon y subamos las montañas. Ni hablar del Frío y las escasez de aire)

Carlos: (Soy un tipo Fuego, el Frío no sera Problema)

Sicc: (Pero el aire si, sin oxigeno no hay fuego.)

Carlos: (pero... son Leafeon los que nos vigilan. Si aprovechamos el Frío y la falta de sol y aire... Podremos escapar)

Sicc: (Solo hay un minúsculo problema... Al cruzar la frontera, los Glaceon serán los encargados de vigiarnos)

Carlos: (Diablos) ... ... ... (!)... ... ... (Umbreon... me oyes?)

Umbreon: (No)

Carlos: (...)

Umbreon: (Que pasa?)

Carlos: (Tienes el Comunicador, Transmisor o como se llame?)

Umbreon: (Si)

Carlos: (Podrías avisarle a Eevee, que le avise a Sylveon, que le avise a Shaymin, Que le avise a Vaporeon, que le diga a Espeon, que vaya al Reino Glaceon y le diga a Glaceon que secuestre un Guardia Glaceon y el tome su lugar.)

Umbreon: (Que?)

Carlos: ...

Umbreon: (Glaceon es un Glaceon, que tal si simplemente consigue ese puesto.)

Carlos: (Vale... Pero mi Plan era mas entretenido.)

Guardia 1: Sientes eso?

Guardia 2: Que?

Guardia 1: Una Presencia siniestra...

Guardia 2: Lo siniestro aquí es que te dejaran ser un Guardia.

Guardia 1: Lo digo en serio... Creo que hay un Umbreon cerca... tal vez 2... Incluso mas... Nunca están solos.

Guardia 2: Y?

Guardia 1: Como que y?

Guardia 2: Me da igual si aparece un Umbreon, nadie nos ve. Sabes perfectamente que los Umbreon son inocentes...

Carlos: (!)

Guardia 1: Nadie nos ve?, ellos dos si.

Guardia 2: Y?, no les creerán nada.

Carlos: (Sospechoso...)

Sicc: (Están fingiendo)

Guardias: ...

De la nada el Guardia 1 salta a uno de los Arboles y termina sacando a Umbreon del Escondite...

Umbreon: Mierda...

Guardia 2: Hay otro?

Guardia 1: Si...

Marta sale sola...

Guardia 1: Ojos Azules?, como diablos no vi eso?

Umbreon: Adios...

Umbreon usa Excavar...

Guardia 1: ...

Guardia 2: Eso explica porque nos ofrecieron clases de excavar.

Guardia 1: Y tuviste que rechazarla!

Guardia 2: Pero aun tenemos a la chica.

Guardia 1: Peor es nada.

Ambos se acercan a Marta...

Marta usa Pulso Umbrío!, alcanza a Ambos, Ambos retroceden...

Marta huye...

...Despues de que los Guardias se reponen...

Guardia 2: Ustedes no vieron nada

Carlos: ...

...Caminan un Poco...

[Pueblo ?]

Guardia 1: Llegamos a Pueblo Frescura

Varios de los Lugareños se impresionan al ver a Carlos...

?: Que cosa es esa?

?: Ese no era el Flareon mal de fabrica?

?: Es raro.

?: Yo digo que es lindo.

?: Que feo...

?: Me dan lastima sus padres...

Carlos: Oigan tengo orejas!

Guardia 2: Callate.

Carlos: Tu no me mandas.

Guardia 2: Claro que si

Carlos: No

Guardia 1: Si

Carlos: No

Inesperado Látigo Cepa que recibe Carlos...

Carlos: Auch!. ¿Desde cuando los Leafeon saben Látigo Cepa?

Guardia 1: Se revela!

Carlos: (?) No me estoy revelando

Ambos Guardias se abalanzan sobre Carlos aplastándolo...

...

[En Alguna parte de la Isla, en los "Bosques Limítrofes"] [[Estos bosques son los que se encuentran entre Reinos y Pueblos, los que están entre reinos son zonas sin leyes y tienen Rutas, los que estan entre Pueblos algunos tienen nombres y tienen un sendero. Estos Bosques escasean en los Reinos Flareon, Glaceon, Sylveon y Vaporeon. Y son Abundantes en los Reinos Leafeon ,Umbreon y Eevee.]]

Como decía...  
>[En Alguna Parte de la Isla, en los Bosques Limítrofes]<p>

Flareon: Que sexy, menea mas la cadera...

Jolteon: Callate antes de que el que se menee seas tu.

Lili: Mejor Cállense los dos

Jolteon nota algo en el cielo...

Jolteon: (?) Esa es Eevee Jr o Shaymin?

Flareon: Que importa

Flareon usa Llamarada... Shaymin logra ver el ataque y lo evita a tiempo...

Shaymin[Cielo]: Que pasa?...

Ve el origen del ataque.

Shaymin: Jolteon... Flareon... y... ¿Eevee?

Lili cambia a Jolteon y usa Rayo...

Shaymin[Cielo]: Definitivamente no es Eevee

...alcanza a Shaymin y esta comienza a caer...

Jolteon: ¡Lili!

Lili vuelve a su forma

Lili: A mi no me grites!

Shaymin se recupera y retoma el Vuelo a pocos metros del suelo...

Jolteon corre rapidamente a un Arbol, lo sube corriendo... Y ya en la copa, da un increible salto y logra atrapar a Shaymin... Ambos terminan en el suelo

Shaymin[Cielo]: Suéltame!

Jolteon: A donde ibas?

Shaymin[Cielo]: (?). ¿Que le paso a tu voz?

Flareon: Fue "Transformado". Ahora es hembra.

Shaymin[Cielo]: [A punto de reirse...]

Jolteon: No tengo nada en tu contra, pero si te ríes... Entraras en mi lista... Y que yo sepa tu no revivirás.

Lili: Ahora que Caigo... Como salieron de la Isla sin Retorno?

Flareon: No es tu asunto

Lili: [Enojada] ¿Perdona?. ¿Que dijiste?

Flareon: Dije, No es tu asunto.

Lili cambia a Vaporeon.

Flareon: ...

Jolteon: A donde ibas?

Shaymin[Cielo]: Al Reino Espeon.

Jolteon: Que tal si nos llevas al Reino Flareon.

Flareon: Oye Jolteon, Ya te dije que tu idea es ridícula y no quiero ser parte de tal estupidez. Ademas, Carlos no me perdonaría.

Jolteon: Si no quieres ser parte, has lo que quieras. Lili y Yo podremos sin ti.

...

[Ruta 12] [[Esa Ruta conecta los Reinos Glaceon y Leafeon]]

Carlos: Mi espalda...

Sicc: Para la Proxima Cierra la boca.

Guardia 1: Mejor cállense los dos.

Guardia 2: En esta ruta hace frío...

Guardia 1: Cuando lleguemos a la Frontera, nos regresamos corriendo.

Guardia 2: Si, es buena idea...

Carlos: Maldita carreta...

...Después de un rato de Caminar, llegan a una Parte Nevada...

Guardia 2: Unos Metros mas

Guardia 1: Odio esta parte del Recorrido

...Llegan a una especie de "Puesto de Control"...

Vigilante[Glaceon]: La carreta... Bien. Los guardias Glaceon se encargaran a partir de aqui.

Guardia 1: Adios, me largo de este Frío.

Guardia 2: Mucho frío para mi gusto.

...

[Reino Glaceon]

Nuevos Guardias, ahora son Glaceons...

Glaceon: Me dieron el trabajo

Carlos: Shit... No te reconocí.

Guardia: Lo conoces?

Glaceon: Un viejo amigo.

Carlos: ...

Guardia: Bien, eso no importa. Tenemos que Escoltarlos hasta Pueblo Gélido

...Después de Avanzar un Rato...

Carlos: Cual es el Plan?

Glaceon: Que Plan?

Carlos: El de escapar?

Glaceon: ...

Guardia: ...

Glaceon: No voy a sacrificar mi empleo.

Carlos: (!)

Glaceon: Ahora callate y concentrate en llevar la Carreta.

Carlos: [Boquiabierto]

Glaceon:

[Ending]

Estamos a salvo... por ahora.

...

Que Planeara Jolteon que implica al Reino Flareon?, Porque el Mismo Flareon se negó a participar?...  
>Descubran lo la próxima vez... ...<p>

Me informan que Lili asesinó al Camarógrafo que los acompañaba... Que mal... Parece que no lo descubrirán aún... Y un tal Darkitsune01 tendrá que hacerse responsable del asesinato.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 119:**

Pokémon Edición Negra

Presiona START

...

[Nota: Eevee opta la Forma del Reino en el que esté... Así que solo avisaré cuando cambie.]

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Casa de Mila]<p>

[[Si Mila es la menor... Por que la casa es de ella y no del hermano?]]  
>[[Luce mejor, "Casa de Mila" que "Casa del Hermano de Mila"]]<br>[[A ok]]  
>[[Y si Mila es la menor, por que aparentemente le coquetea a Carlos?]]<br>[[Es menor que el hermano, pero es una... "Joven Adulta". Tiene casi la misma edad que Eevee. (Es mayor que Eevee)]]  
>[[Y El hermano?]]<br>[[El Hermano es Menor que Eevee]]

[[Como es eso posible?]]  
>[[Idiota, si el hermano de Mila es Mayor que Mila y Mila es Mayor que Eevee, Tu que crees?]]<p>

...

Eevee: Te gusta Carlos?

Mila: Que pregunta es esa?

Eevee: Una que te dije.

Mila: ...

Eevee: Te gusta?

Mila: ... Tal vez...

Eevee: Entonces... Deberías saber que... yo soy su esposa.

Mila: [O.O]

...

[Reino Glaceon]

La carreta ahora va por una cuesta algo empinada...

Carlos: Deberían inventar los autos.

Glaceon: Aviones es lo que se necesita.

Carlos: Voy a causar una revolución y van a quedar recagados cuando.

Glaceon: Suerte con eso.

Carlos: Derrocare algún Rey y me haré con su ejercito... ¿y por que diablos lo digo en voz alta?

Guardia: Intentalo y saldrás mal parado

Glaceon: Solo alguien del Mismo tipo puede reclamar el trono. Osea que tu solo podrías reinar a los Flareon... Cosa que francamente es Imposible.

Carlos: Lo dice el tipo hielo.

Guardia: Sabemos movimientos de Agua y Tierra. Si ocurriera una guerra o algo parecido, podremos defendernos.

Glaceon: Y dondefe estanfan Umbreonfon yfy martafa?

Guardia, Sicc y Carlos: Que?

Glaceon: ...

Carlos: hablaste en clave o que?

Glaceon: Ni yo me entendí

Carlos: Por cierto, están donde menos los esperes.

Glaceon: (?). Entonces entendiste?

Carlos: Eso creo.

Umbreon y Marta estan Escondidos en la Sombra Bajo la Carreta... De algun modo "apagan" sus anillos.

Umbreon: (La mejor parte es cuando nos descubren)

Marta: (Tú lo has dicho)

Carlos: Cuanto falta?

Glaceon: A este paso... una Horas... Pero... Anochecerá en 2. Parece que tendremos que acampar.

...En la noche...

Carlos: Y no nos dan de comer?

Glaceon: No

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Y Faltan otros 2 Dias.

...En mitad de la noche Marta y Umbreon se las arreglan para conseguir comida para ellos y para Carlos, Sicc y también Glaceon...

...

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Casa de Mila]<p>

Mila: En serio?

Eevee: Cuando el vuelva... Le daremos una sorpresita.

...

Al dia siguiente...

...Siguen Llevando la jodida carreta...

[[Como es de esperarse, Todo el Reino Glaceon esta nevado. Incluso la Playa. Es mas, parte del Mar está Congelado en esa zona.]][[Siempre está nevando, no una tormenta sino una leve nevada]]

Carlos: Traidor

Glaceon: No me lo recuerdes.

Carlos: Oye eres un Espeon, acaso no puedes hacer levitar la carreta?

Sicc: No lo había pensado...

Carlos: ...

...El resto del tramo Sicc llevó la carreta... ...Ni yo se donde están ocultándose Umbreon y Marta...

[Pueblo ?]

Glaceon: Pueblo Frío... Aún no se por que el nombre.

Sicc: [Tiritando] C-claro... Es un m-misterio el o-origen del n-nombre

Carlos: Tienes Frío?. Yo apenas siento el frío... Cosa que no entiendo... Soy un tipo fuego... osea que soy caliente... y si estoy en un lugar frío... debería sentirlo... así como al tener fiebre...

Glaceon: Por lo que se los Vulpix al igual que los Flareon, tienen una llama interna... Eso debe ser la causa de que no sientas el frío

Carlos: ¿Como diablos no sabía eso?... ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

Glaceon: Lo investigué... Vale, en realidad estuve jugando con tu Pokédex.

Carlos: ...

Guardia: Basta de Charla, la carga va a Pueblo Gélido.

Glaceon: Lo irónico es que ahí fue donde murió Leafeon... y Flareon.

Sicc: Y-yo me c-cansé... Y si d-descansamos?, que tal un t-turismo por el P-Pueblo

Carlos: Pero te estas congelando.

Sicc: M-Me I-Importa u-un c-comino

Guardia: Vale, pero si alguien pregunta... Diremos que se nos escaparon.

Carlos: Me suena bien.

... "Liberados" de la Carreta...

Glaceon: Mi "Casa" esta en Pueblo Escarcha.

Carlos: Eso queda en...?

Glaceon: Al Norte.

...

[Reino Umbreon]

Shaymin: Fue una Locura, jamas estuve tan aterrada en mi vida.

Sylveon: Por eso jamas le volveré a hablar a ese insolente.

Shaymin: Querrás decir, "Esa".

Sylveon: Como sea.

...

[Reino Espeon]

Vaporeon: Lugar medio raro.

Espeon: Es igual que los demas Reinos.

Vaporeon: Si pero...

Espeon: Déjalo, yo no critiqué el Reino Vaporeon.

Flarch: Creanlo o no, yo vivo en este Reino.

Espeon: Y por que?

Flarch: No se, es mas... confortante.

Vaporeon: ...

...

[Reino Flareon]

...Sin Señal...

Por lo que sabemos, Jolteon y Lili están allí

...

[Reino Jolteon]

...Nadie esta allí...

...

[Reino Vaporeon]

...Nadie esta allí...

[Reino Eevee]

Flareon: ... ... ... Veamos... Vi a Jolteon hacer un tornado eléctrico o algo asi... Tal vez yo puede hacer un tornado de Fuego... ... Giro Fuego... No... Al parecer no... ... (!). Lo vi Controlar las Sombras!... Tal vez pueda hacer lo mismo...

Flareon intenta hacerlo... Lo logra, pero la unica sombra era la de el... asi que... Adivinen...

Flareon: [Adolorido] Auch!... Eso dolio...

...

Flareon: Que mas... Abrir Portales... ... Y si...

[No lo logra]

Flareon: ... Vale, eso no. Que tal si... ... El usa Rayo Oscuro... Y yo... Fuego Oscuro?... o Tambien Tayo Oscuro?

Flareon lo intenta... Le sale un Fuego Fatuo...

Flareon: [Gota Estilo Anime]... Un manual no sería mala idea...

...

[Reino Sylveon]

...No hay nadie allí...

...

[Reino Leafeon]

Eevee Jr: Ya me perdí

...

[Reino Glaceon]

Carlos: Diablos, que mala suerte debes tener.

Carlos habla con un Leafeon(Esclavo), el Leafeon está abrigado. Con bufanda y todo.

El Leafeon[Esclavo]: Uno se acostumbra...

Carlos: Ojala fuera cierto...

El Leafeon[Esclavo]: Entonces... Ustedes vienen del Reino Leafeon?

Carlos: Si. Que curiosidad.

El Leafeon[Esclavo]: Que pequeño es el mundo

Carlos: ...

...

...Después del Turismo...

Guardia: Sigamos.

...

Continúan la labor... pero ahora, en vez de subir... es una bajada...

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Esta es la peor parte.

...  
>...<p>

[Reino Flareon]

[Aquí el informante anunciando en un helicóptero sobre las Acciones de Jolteon y Lili. Parece que están en Pueblo Llamarada que es la "capital"...]

El "Helicóptero" está a bastante altura...

[Parece que Planean algo... ya saben el dicho. Las Mujeres Juntas son peligrosas...]

De casualidad Jolteon mira el Helicóptero...

[Diablos... ¡Nos han descubierto!]

Se corta la imagen...

...

[Reino Espeon]  
>[Pueblo Mental](Noreste)<p>

Espeon: Magnifico Lugar... Al gusto de nosotras...

Vaporeon: ...

Flarch: ...

Vaporeon: Flarch... Que diablos haces aún siguiéndonos?, puedes irte.

Flarch: Aah... Yo... Solo...

Espeon: A mi no me molesta. Por mi que se quede. Es mejor que Flareon.

Vaporeon: Hablando de Flareon... ... Me explicas como demonios te convenció para que lo hicieran?

Espeon: Olvídalo ya. Fue un accidente

Vaporeon: Define "Accidente"

Espeon: Un suceso no planeado que ocurre en un momento inesperado.

Vaporeon: ... (Y la que sabe aquí soy yo) ... Vale, pero...

Espeon: Que tengo que hacer para que lo olvides

Vaporeon: Decirme lo que paso

Espeon: ... Hay cosas que no se deben contar

Vaporeon: Yo no te tengo secretos

Espeon: Si los tienes.

...

...[[Si fuesen hermanas "normales"]]...

Vaporeon: Y tu como...?

Espeon: Soy psíquica lo olvidas

Vaporeon: Te eh dicho que no me leas la mente.

Espeon: Yo hago lo que quiera

Vaporeon: En ese caso será mejor que ni me hables, si puedes leer mentes para que hablarte.

Espeon: Entonces, si lo "sabes todo" para que hablarte, sabes lo que te responderán!

Vaporeon: Flarch, vámonos de aqui.

Espeon: Claro que no, Flarch tu vienes conmigo.

Flarch: ...

Vaporeon parte en direccion al Reino Eevee... Flarch aún no decide...

Espeon: ...

Flarch: Lo siento...

Flarch comienza a seguir a Vaporeon...

Espeon: Bien... No los necesito. ¡Puedo arreglármelas sola!

[Espeon es para nada independiente, se acuerdan lo que paso la vez que estubo en el reto?. De ahí nació Lisa (Que en realidad es la antigua personalidad de la actual Espeon)]

...

...[[Y eso sucedería si fuesen hermanas "normales"... Pero ellas son las "mejores" hermanas y lo que en realidad ocurrió es esto...]]...

Vaporeon: Y tu como...?

Espeon: Te recuerdo que soy psíquica.

Vaporeon: Si pero... Te eh dicho que no leas mi mente.

Espeon: Sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

Vaporeon: Sabes que puedo bloquearte... Entonces como le haces?

Espeon: Cuando duermes.

Vaporeon: ... ... ... Tramposa...

Espeon: [:P]

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: Entonces me vas a contar?

Espeon: No!

Vaporeon: ...

...

[[Lol?, Desde cuando el fic tiene versiones alternas?... Al parecer desde ahora.]]

[[Si aún no les quedó claro... la "segunda version de los hechos" fue la que si sucedió. La primera jamas sucedió]]

[Ending]

Guardando...

...  
>...<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 120:**

**Pokémon Edición Esmeralda**

**Press START**

**Cargando...**

...

Pokeleaf: A continuacion el Ultra-Mega-Super Especial Tras de Camaras.

...**Contenido M detectado, Leer éste capitulo bajo su responsabilidad...**

Este Programa es Irreal y Grosero, Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones y por eso nadie lo debe ver... - South Park. -

[Opening]

[Kanto]  
>[Casa]<p>

Empecemos con el Protagonis-

Eevee: Primero Nosotros.

Vale... Empecemos entonces con... Eevee.

[Las sala de la casa se usa a modo de "Sala de Conferencias"

[Hola Eevee, como la llevas]

Eevee: Bien, ésta casa me gusta mas que la otra pero en donde esté Carlos yo lo estaré y no me quejaré.

[Que bien, cuéntanos sobre tu personaje en el fic]

Eevee: Soy técnicamente la Co-protagonista. Aunque en el Resumen del Fic salgo de Protagonista junto a Vulpix, Jolteon y Sylveon.

[Pero ninguno ellos es protagonista]

Eevee: Lo se, Vulpix es la Forma de Carlos en Mundo Misterioso. Jolteon el Antagonista. Y Sylveon... Creo que es para "notificar" que el fic es de la Sexta Generación. Y también ella es la que anula a Jolteon o algo asi.

[Hablame de... Tu Relacion con los Otros Pokes de Carlos]

Eevee: Tengo que hacerlo?.

[Si]

Eevee: ... ... ... No se ni que decir

[Empecemos con... ... Que tal con Sylveon]

Eevee: Sylveon, ella... Ella es ok. [xD]

[xD]

Eevee: Ella es la que mas me apoyó cuando llegue a la casa. Y se lleva relativamente bien con todos, incluso con Jolteon. Mientras los demás lo odiamos, ella es su amiga... ... Ella Llego con Umbreon y es menor que él, pero por muy poco... Si alguien le hace algo, Umbreon no tendrá compasión. Una vez paso que...

[Flash Back, Recuerdo de Eevee]

Sylveon: Oye Glaceon, tienes alergias?

Glaceon: No, solo creo que me entro polvo en la na- a... a... aa... aaaaa... ... Falsa alarma... Achooooo! [Estornuda en la cara de Sylveon]

Sylveon: Que asco...

[De la nada llega Umbreon]

Umbreon: [Enojado] Seras idiota!

...Paliza que Recibe Glaceon... ((Pero Glaceon no era mayor por 4 años? ¿Que paso aquí?))

[Fin del Flash Back]

[Tiempos aquellos]

Eevee: Hablando de Umbreon... El es... Muy "Siniestro"... Sabían que los Umbreon pueden sudar veneno?. Pues yo no, y lo aprendí de la peor forma... Pero eso es otra historía... ... Un dia o ... mejor dicho noche. Se escondio de forma tan buena, que pase junto a el y no lo vi... Me di cuanta fue cuando me salto encima. Creo que me desmaye del susto. Es decir, Soy una Eevee! ¿A quien se le ocurre asustarme?

[Que opinas de los "veteranos"]

Eevee: Leafeon y Glaceon... Me caen bien... Ellos... También están Ok. [xD]

[ ... ]

Eevee: ...

[Hay rumores confirmados de que tuviste sexo con Leafeon]

Eevee: ...

[Pasemos a... Leafeon!]

Leafeon entra en la sala...

[[Les recuerdo: Que Leafeon tiene el Collar de la Medalla Tierra, La cola esta casi como nueva, La hoja de la frente ésta "podada" por la mitad]]

[Bien, Leafeon. Explícanos que paso exactamente con Eevee]

Leafeon: Eeh... ... Paso aquella noche... en el Bosque Petalia creo...

[Pasemos las imagenes nunca antes vistas de lo que paso al Final del Capitulo 72, mejor conocido como La Historia de Espeon y Vaporeon...]

Leafeon y Eevee: ¡NO!

[... Por decisión unánime, las escenas seguirán siendo nunca antes vistas.]

Eevee: ...

[Oye, Eevee. En un Cap, te quejas de algo que pasa en una temporada.]

Eevee: Si, no me gustó para nada ese suceso.

[Y aprovechemos, que suceso era?]

Eevee: Es que... no quiero Spoilear.

[Que importa, igual no se sabe cuando sucederá]

Eevee: Vale... el suceso es... ... ... ... ... ... La... ... M-Muerte de Leafeon.

Leafeon: [O.O] Mi que?

[Impactante, señoras y señores. La muerte de Leafeon, aparentemente confirmada.]

Leafeon: [O.O] Y porque yo?. Que se muera Jolteon.

[Leafeon, que te parece esa noticia?. Moriras en cualquier momento.]

Leafeon: ...

[Como sera tu muerte?, Caeras en un Volcan?]

Leafeon: [O.O]

[Te atropellara un Camión?]

Leafeon: [O.O]

[Te aplastara una aplanadora?]

Leafeon: [O.O]

[Te caerá un piano desde el veinteavo piso de un edificio?]

Leafeon: [O.O]

[Te clavaran un cuchillo en el cuello?]

Leafeon: [Se sujeta el cuello] [O.O]

[Te destriparan vivo?]

Leafeon: [ ]

[Te atropellara una Motocicleta justo en el Medio y te partira en dos?, mientras la mitad delantera de tu cuerpo aún esta con vida y tu sientes el horrible dolor?.]

Leafeon: [No tenemos disponible un emoticono para Leafeon]

[Moriras en un Incendio?... En un tornado?... En un tsunami!?... En un submarino?...]

...

[¿Te introduciran un tubo conectado a un compresor en tu ano y encenderan el compresor para que luego tus intestinos se inflen como globo y explotes dejando trosos de excremen-?]

Leafeon: ¡¿Puedes callarte?!

[...]

Leafeon: ...

[Que piensas de tu mejor hermano Glaceon]

Leafeon: Eh... El... Bueno... . . . . . . . . . .

[Que pase... Glaceon!]

[[Les Recuerdo: El Tiene una Pata Rota. Casi Sanada, pero aún no la apoya.]]

Llega Glaceon...

[Glaceon, te enteraste?. Leafeon morirá]

Glaceon: En serio?, me puedo quedar con su collar?

Leafeon: Oye!

[Que tal si hacen un trío?]

Eevee: Con los dos?, me destrozaran mi pobre vagina y ni hablar de mi ano [xD]

Leafeon: Tiene razon. Ella es apretadísima. Lo digo por experiencia.

Glaceon: Se me antojó...

[Háganlo, en éste cap esta permitido]

...minutos despues... Eevee disfruta de una Doble Penetración...

[Que pasen, Espeon y Vaporeon]

Ambas llegan...

Vaporeon: Que mierda?

Espeon: Que excitante...

[Chicas, que piensan del Cambio de Jolteon?]

Vaporeon: Se lo merecía.

Espeon: Para mi que Carlos exageró

Vaporeon: Esto es incomodo...

Eevee: Que rico...

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon:Otra pregunta?

[Que les parece... ... ... Mila]

Espeon: Quien es Mila?

Vaporeon: La Leafeon Shiny

Espeon: Esa?

Vaporeon: Me cae bien

[ Y Flarch?]

Espeon: Ese si me cae bien

Vaporeon: No me quejo

[Si no mal recuerdo... Besaste a Flarch]

[Flash Back, El Beso Repentino, Temporada 2]

Eevee[Flareon]: Carlos fue capturado

Glaceon: Espera, no sigamos hablando. Ese Flareon nos esta escuchando

El Flareon: Es mas que obvio, ustedes trabajan para los Umbreon...

Antes de terminar, Vaporeon ya tenia al Flareon contra un muro.

Vaporeon: Vos te callas o te pasa como al otro Flareon

El Flareon: No te preocupes, igual a mi me parece exagerado el castigo que le dan a los Umbreon.

Vaporeon: Mientes

Espeon: Cuando estabamos en el Reino Flareon

El Flareon: 2 Umbreon iban con ustedes. Yo fingí para ver su reaccion. De Espeon haber recibido un ataque de verdad estaría mas herida. Y tu no hubieras usado niebla.

Vaporeon: Sabes demasiado, tendre que...

El Flareon: vas a que?, matarme?, de querer hacerlo ya lo hubieras hecho

Vaporeon: No me provoques, te informo que el Flareon que mate era mi hermano.

El Flareon: Aun asi no tienes las agallas

Vaporeon: ...

Ya todos daban por muerto al Flareon... Inesperadamente (o tal vez si) Vaporeon besa apasionadamente al Flareon... Los demas quedan con cara de "¿WTF?"

...

Vaporeon se aparta y rompe en llanto...

[Fin del Flash Back]

Vaporeon: [Sonrojada] ...

Espeon: Yo tampoco entendí lo que paso, pero bueno.

[Cuando le diras la verdad a Carlos]

Vaporeon: La verdad de que?

[Lo de Flareon]

[Flash Back, ¿Como murió Flareon?, Temporada 2]

Carlos: Hey, Flareon se ve extraño... no... esperen ese no es mi Flareon, quien eres?

Flarch: Soy Flarch, un conocido.

Carlos: Y...

Eevee[Vaporeon]: Es de confianza, cierto Vaporeon

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Me van a explicar o no. Por cierto, que hace Jolteon aqui?

Leafeon[Jolteon]: ...

Eevee[Vaporeon]: Pues... Leafeon... ... ... como te digo... pues el... ... ... m-murió

Carlos: ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee[Vaporeon]: Y Flareon...

Vaporeon: ...

Eevee[Vaporeon]: ...Flareon se suicidó

...

Vaporeon: Eevee...

Eevee: Que?

Vaporeon: Porque le mentiste a Carlos sobre la muerte Flareon?

Eevee: Sin querer le dije primero sobre la muerte de Leafeon y despues de eso decirle que tu mataste a Flareon sería demasiado.

Vaporeon: Y cuando le diras?

Eevee: Y porque yo?, Cuando llegue el momento, se lo dirás tu misma. Es preferible que se entere por ti que por otro.

[Fin del Flash Back]

Vaporeon: ...

[Que pasen Umbreon y Marta!]

[[Les Recuerdo: Los Ojos de Marta son Azules]]

Ambos llegan...

Umbreon: Pero que diablos?

Marta: Oh... Te imaginas, tu y yo?... [Besa Repentinamente a Umbreon]

[Como la llevan?, Ya tienen hijos?]

Umbreon: ...

Marta: Estamos en eso. Estamos esperando a que venga mi periodo mas fértil

Espeon: Demasiada información

[Umbreon, que piensas de tu Mejor Hermana, Sylveon.]

Umbreon: Si se meten con ella, se las veran conmigo.

[Flash Back, "No te metas con mi hermana"]

Umbreon: [Enojado] Hijo de nuestra madre, que le hiciste!

Jolteon: N-nada

Lisa: Le grito e hirió sus sentimientos eso hizo

Jolteon: ¡Lisa!

Sin previo aviso Umbreon golpea a Jolteon, esta cae aturdida... Umbreon prepara sus (pequeñas pero letales) Garras.

Umbreon: Las mías son reales.

Justo cuando estaba por cometer una atrocidad, Flareon lo bloquea.

Flareon: Sobre mi cadáver

Umbreon: Ok.

(!) Umbreon usa Garra Umbría

Flareon se salva por Milímetros

[Fin del Flash Back]

[Que pasen Jolteon, Flareon y Sylveon!]

[[Les recuerdo: Jolteon ahora es Hembra (con voz y todo) y por alguna Razón tiene un lazo rosa. El Color de Flareon levemente mas grisáceo (Apenas se nota).

Llegan...

Jolteon: [O.o]

Flareon: Diablos...

Sylveon: Flareon...

Flareon: (!)

[Sylveon, por que te agrada tanto el sexo con Flareon?]

Sylveon: El me lleva al cielo

Flareon: ...

[Jolteon, como va tu "Transformación"]

Jolteon: No es de tu incumbencia

Eevee: O si...

Marta: Umbreon, verdad que es excitante?, y si hacemos una orgía?

Umbreon: No

[Que pasen Lisa, Yully y Eevee Jr...]

[[Les Recuerdo: Lisa es exactamente igual a Espeon, al menos en apariencia. Yully tiene un delantal de asistenta.]]

Eevee, Leafeon y Glaceon: Eevee Jr!?

...Del Susto a Eevee se le adelanta el orgasmo y se viene al instante...

Vaporeon: Limpien ese charco

Eevee: C-Carajo...

Llegan las nombradas...

[Eevee Jr, como va tu vida sexual?]

Eevee Jr: Mi que?

...

...

[Yully, Que te parece esta familia?]

Yully: Medio loca.

Lisa: Totalmente Loca.

Yully: De todas formas, me agrada. Eh Visto peores

[Ahora, una visita inesperada.]

Llega... Lili...

[[Les Recuerdo: Lili es del Fic de Darkitsune01]]

...

Vaporeon: Que demonios?

Eevee: Que hace ella aqui?

[Lili, que piensas de esta Familia]

Lili: Es pésima, son la peor familia que eh visto, si es que a esto se le puede llamar familia.

[Ya queda poco tiempo antes de que acabe el capitulo, así que es hora de que venga... Carlos!]

Llega Carlos...

Carlos: Que hace Lili aqui?

[Carlos, Que piensas de tus Pokes?]

Carlos: No me gustan los Ponques

[Dije, Pokes]

Carlos: Pokes?, A... Los quiero a todos por igual. Pero mas a Leafeon [xD]

[Si la casa se incendiara, a cual salvarías primero?]

Carlos: A Leafeon y Glaceon. El Fuego no les hace gracia

[Y después?]

Carlos: Creo que a Eevee Jr y Eevee.

[Después?]

Carlos: A Espeon. Después a Sylveon. Marta... Jolteon... ... A Flareon no le pasaría nada, y a Vaporeon no le pasaría gran cosa.

[Bien, El Cap esta en su Crepúsculo. Así que Un Invitado Sorpresa.]

...(?)... Una Eevee? Con un raro collar... y una apenas visible marca en la cola...

[Ésta Eevee no será protagonista, pero si será un personaje principal en la Proxima temporada... Aún falta mucho para eso. Pero Ya esta confirmado.]

Lili: ...

Jolteon: La conoces?

Lili: ... ... ... No.

[Ending]


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 121:**

... Super Smash Bros 3DS ...

...

[Aqui en una rapida exclusiva, con Pokeleaf!]

Pokeleaf: Buenas Noches, ¿a que se debe ésta inesperada consulta?

[Sobre el Reciente Rumor de la Muerte de Leafeon]

Pokeleaf: Eso?... Vale...

[Dinos, es Verdad que Leafeon morirá? O Son solo mentiras?

Pokeleaf: Pues... En un principio... No pensé sobre esa posibilidad. Pero por algun motivo se me vino a la mente... Y bueno... Eso... ... Pero aún falta mucho para ese momento y de paso es solo una posibilidad.

[Entonces, el Futuro de Leafeon es incierto]

Pokeleaf: Eso creo.

[En porcentaje, cuales son las posibilidades?]

Pokeleaf: Diría que... un 65% de vida y 35% de Muerte.

[Eso es bueno.]

...

[Opening]

[Casa de Biscuit]

Carlos juega Mario y Luigi Dream Team Bros. En su DS Lite. (¿WTF?. Ese juego es para 3DS)

...

Vaporeon: Y nosotros no estábamos en el Mundo Misterioso?

Carlos: ...

...Minutos Después...

[MM]

Carlos: Carreta del Demonio... Oye Glaceon, se te curó el Resfriado?

Glaceon: No tengo la menor idea

Carlos: ...

Glaceon: ... Sonará raro pero... Extraño a Flareon.

...

[Reino Eevee]

Flareon: Diablos, No puedo hacer un Simple Giga Impacto... ... Ire a Fastidiar un Rato... ... Pueblo Glac...

...

Un largísimo rato despues...

[Pueblo Glac] [Es Obvio donde queda]

Flareon: [En Plan Villano] Destruiré éste Lugar, así verán que no ando a la ligera

...

[Reino Glaceon]  
>[Pueblo Gélido]<p>

Carlos: [Agotado] Que bueno que ya llegamos.

Sicc: [Agotado] Mas rápido de lo usual, Pero Eso es todo.

Glaceon: ...

Guardia: [Mirando el Horizonte] Hey... Acaso eso es... ¿Fuego?

Glaceon: Por la Ruta 13... queda ¿Pueblo Glac?

Guardia: Tenemos que ir.

Glaceon: Yo no voy a Bajar la montaña.

Guardia: Entonces quedate.

Se va deslizándose...

Carlos: Me duelen las piernas

Sicc: Yo tengo un frío...

Glaceon: Volvamos al Reino Leafeon

Carlos: No jodas.

...2 Días después...

...

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Pueblo contesis digo Síntesis]<p>

Glaceon: Yo me regreso, adios

Glaceon se va.

Carlos: ...

Sicc: Apenas puedo caminar

Carlos: Joder, para la proxima me voy a esconder

Sicc: Lo bueno es que nos dan un dia de descanso.

...

[Frente a la Casa de Mila]

Carlos: Has visto a Eevee, digo... A la Leafeon que se la pasa aveces conmigo?

Mila: ... Si. Salió pero volverá. Quieres esperar en mi casa.

Carlos: Y tu hermano?

Mila: El Fue al Reino Jolteon no se a que.

Carlos: Vale...

[Carlos entra a la casa, los "Camarógrafos" se quedan afuera. Osea que solo podemos escuchar...]

Carlos: Eevee?

Eevee: Sorpresa

Carlos: Que estas... oh.. ... Espera... Mila esta aquí.

Eevee: Es parte de la sorpresa.

Carlos: (?) Espera que?

...

Carlos: Que demonios... ...Esto no entraba en mi quiniela... Es... Genial...

Mila: Te gusta?

Carlos: Mmm... Yes.

Eevee: Vale mi turno.

...  
>...<p>

Eevee: Te dije que haríamos un trío.

Carlos: Diablos... Para la próxima te creeré.

...Mas tarde...

Carlos y Eevee[Leafeon] pasean por el Pueblo...

Eevee: Que te pareció?

Carlos: Solo la dejaste hacer y recibir oral pero... peor es nada. Incluso se me quito el dolor de piernas

Eevee: Ves, me debes una.

Carlos: Pero ahora tengo un sueño de esos que parece que uno se va a desmayar.

Eevee: Sera mejor que descanses, mañana de seguro sera un largo dia.

...

Al Dia Siguiente...

Rick: Despierta!

Carlos: No puedo creer que sigas gritándome.

...

Hermano de Mila: Oye, tú. Esto te resultara familiar, mi hermana se a vuelto a perder.

Carlos: Y como sabes que está perdida?, es muy temprano.

Hermano de Mila: Ella sale las mañanas, pero siempre vuelve a estas horas. Es mas, debería estar aqui.

Carlos: Bien... La buscaré... ¿Por casualidad sabes a donde pudo ir?

Hermano de Mila: Por lo que escuché, fue al Bosque Baya.

...

[Bosque Baya]

Carlos: Me voy a perder yo también...

...Rato Después...

Carlos: Aquí estás.

Mila: No se ni para que me arriesgue.

Carlos: Arriesgaste a que?

Mila: A perderme.

Carlos: ...

Mila: [Coqueta] Oye, ya que estamos solos...

Carlos: ...

Mila: ...Sin Eevee aquí... Podemos hacer lo que no nos dejaba.

Carlos: Soy casado. No puedo hacer tal cosa... (Yo dije eso?)

Mila: Anda, me estoy entregando... Soy tuya... Aquí nadie se enterará.

Carlos: (Diablos es una oferta que no puedo rechazar... ¡Pero seré firme y la rechazaré!)... Entonces... Estas segura de esto? Y si... (Eso no fue precisamente un rechazo)

Mila: Nadie nos vera

Carlos: P-pero... Porque yo?

Mila: Sabes lo aburrido que es Ver siempre los mismo?, pero tú eres diferente... despertaste algo en mi que jamas había experimentado. Creo que es a lo que Llaman "Amor Verdadero"

Carlos: (Carajo, como salgo de esta...)

Mila: No te pareció extraño que apareciera atras de ti en nuestro primer encuentro?. Quede totalmente atontada y sin fijarme ya estaba atras de ti. Y al intentar alejarme, sin querer deje escapar un... "Hola"... Aún que sabía que eras un esclavo al parecer es verdad que el amor es ciego y no se elije... Llega cuando menos se espera.

Carlos: (Si sigue hablando me voy a quedar sin opciones de escape... Tengo que callarla sin herir sus setimientos...)...(Que raro no pude decir nada)...

Mila: Auque seas un esclavo y esté prohibido amarnos... el amor no tiene limites. Ninguna barrera es lo suficientemente fuerte para parar el verdadero amor, el que viene de corazón.

Carlos: (...)...(Me esta convenciendo, debo hacer algo...)

Mila: El Amor, es capaz de viajar a través de lagos, montañas, bosques, océanos, desiertos, llanuras, volcanes, cavernas, incluso a través del espacio, cruzando planetas, estrellas, galaxias, y cruzar el universo y viajar por el cosmos solo para poder decirle a esa persona... "Te Amo"

Carlos: (Ya valió, me conquisto con lo ultimo)

Mila: Y por eso yo haré eso en este mismo instante... ... Carlos, Te Amo con todo mi Corazón. Así sin mas, pues no existen palabras para expresar lo demás.

Carlos: (...) (¿Y que con Eevee?)

...  
>... ... ...<p>

Hasta Yo quede en Shock [xD]

Pokeleaf: Como escribí todo eso?

... ... ...

Eso fue lo único importante que ocurrió ese dia... Se preguntarán, "¿Que paso después?"... Digamos que Mila ya no es Virgen

Esa noche...

Ambos aún en el bosque... Acostados uno al lado del otro... Mila está dormida...

Carlos: (Que hice...) ... (Pero no me arrepiento)

...

Al Dia Siguiente...

...

Carlos despierta...

Carlos: Que sueño mas raro tuve... ...

Mila: Como fue?

Carlos: (!)...

Mila besa en los labios a Carlos...

Mila: Volvamos, seguro mi hermano esta preocupado...

Carlos: (Yo soy el preocupado)

...

[Casa de Mila]

Hermano de Mila: Tardaste pero La trajiste de vuelta.

...

...Carlos patrulla por el Pueblo...

Carlos: (Diablos)

De la nada...

Eevee: Carlos, donde estuviste ayer?

Carlos: (Teniendo sexo con Mila...) Patrullando por el Pueblo, no me viste?

Eevee: No

Carlos: (Es porque estuve follando todo el puto dia. Ademas, Creo que se me encogieron los testículos) Necesitas revisarte la vista.

Eevee: ... Has visto a nuestra hija?

Carlos: (En el bosque no se ve una mierda, y mucho menos con la actividad que estaba haciendo) No.

Eevee: Creo que está en el Reino ya sabes...

Eevee Jr: Aquí están. Hace días que me perdí.

Carlos y Eevee: ...

Eevee Jr: El Lugar es mas grande de lo que pensé. Eso o yo aún soy pequeña.

...Ahora los tres andan por el Pueblo...

Carlos: (No pudo ser peor día para andar en familia)

Leafeon: Hola, yo también voy a fastidiar digo... acompañar.

Carlos: (ahora la cosa es algo morbosa)

Eevee: Actúas, raro. Paso algo?

Carlos: No, que te hace p-pensar e-eso

Eevee: ...

[Ending]


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 122:**

**Eevee , El Pokémon Evolución.**

**(No me digas...)**

**...**

Pasan los Dias... ...

...

[Reino Eevee]  
>[Pueblo eon] [La "Capital" de la isla y el Reino]<p>

Flareon: Pueblo Glac fue un juego de niños...

[Flareon terminó malherido en ese momento]

[Por cierto... Flareon está en una celda...]

Flareon: En algún momento me escaparé...

...

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Bosque Baya]<p>

Carlos esta "meditando" sus acciones...

Carlos: Que metida de pata...

Umbreon: Querrás decir de Pene

Carlos: No me creo que ustedes vieran todo.

Marta: Era como pornografía en 3D

Umbreon: ...

Carlos: ...

Umbreon: Ya le dijiste a Eevee?

Carlos: Ni loco... Como crees que reaccionaría si le digo que lo hice con otra unas 18 Horas seguidas con descansos de 20 minutos

Umbreon: ...

Marta: Mejor ni le digas

Umbreon: ... Creo que incluso hicieron nuevas posiciones para el kamasutra

Carlos: ...

Marta: Para mi hicieron un nuevo Kamasutra.

Carlos: Podrían dejar de recordármelo?

Marta: Es que es muy excitante.

Umbreon: Concuerdo con Carlos, mejor nos callamos.

...

...

[Casa de Mila]

Hermano de Mila: Explicate!

Mila: Eeh... (Como salgo de ésta...)

Hermano de Mila: Sabes?, Veo que ya eres independiente. Y no quiero ser parte de esto. [Se marcha]

Mila: ... (Eso fue fácil)... ... Será mejor que busque a Carlos.

...

Mila va al Bosque, encuentra a Carlos... y Ambos van a la Casa...

[Por cierto, Eevee fue al Reino Glaceon. ¿A que?... No se... Eevee Jr fue al Reino Umbreon.]

[Casa de Mila]

Carlos: Y tu hermano?

Mila: Se fue

Carlos: ...

Mila: Cuando la prueba dio positivo...

Carlos: ¿Que prueba?

Mila: La de embarazo

Carlos: ...

Mila: (?)

Carlos obviamente se desmaya.

Mila: ...

**Embarazo no muy deseado**

...Un rato después...

Carlos: Eevee me va a matar...

Mila: No tiene porque enterarse

Carlos: Claro... Como ocultamos tu... tú sabes...

Mila: Decimos que el padre es otro.

Carlos: ... Luego aparece el huevo... ¿Ahora?. No pensaras cuidarlo sola.

Mila: Conseguimos un cómplice

Carlos: Eclosiona el huevo... ¿y ahora que?.

Mila: Como dije, el cómplice

Carlos: No dejaré que otro cuide a mi hijo.

Mila: ...

Carlos: Te buscaré unas bayas. Debes tener hambre...

...Al rato, Carlos vuelve con un montón de bayas...

Carlos: Déjame decirte que con Eevee no fui así.

Mila: No se si halagarme o enojarme

Carlos: ...

...Mas tarde...

Mila: Vaya... Da pataditas...

Carlos: Pero dentro de ti hay un huevo

Mila: No arruines el momento.

Carlos: ...

Mila: Auch... Eso fue un... ¿Mordisco?

Carlos: ...

Mila: [Risitas] Hace cosquillas

Carlos: Espero que no se orine dentro de ti [xD]... Eso sería asqueroso.

Mila: Voy a vomitar...

Carlos: Tampoco es para tanto...

Mila: No es por eso!

Carlos: ...

...

[Reino Flareon]

Jolteon: Esto se pondrá bueno

Lili: Mas te vale. O Darkrai se pondrá furioso por hacerme perder el tiempo.

...

[Reino Espeon]

[Pueblo "Daigual"]

Espeon: Te enteraste?

Vaporeon: Hace tiempo...

Espeon: Como crees que reaccionará Eevee?

Vaporeon: ... Depende en que momento se entere

Flarch: De que hablan?

[Ambas ignoran totalmente a Flarch]

Vaporeon: Carlos ya va a tener 2. Y nosotras no tenemos ni uno.

Espeon: Mas vale tarde que nunca.

...

[Reino Leafeon]  
>[Casa de Mila]<p>

Carlos: Será mejor que salga a hacer encargos... No vaya a ser que piensen que ando flojeando

Mila: En realidad no. Sí una habitante está embarazada, uno de los esclavos tendrá la obligación de cuidarla e ignorar lo demás... Y en la mañana fui a solicitar que fueras tú.

Carlos: ... (No se sí eso es bueno o malo)

Mila: Entonces... Si Eevee pregunta...

Carlos: "Estas Embarazada pero no digas de quien"

Mila:Y si insiste o sospecha algo?

Carlos: "El Padre es un Umbreon y por eso no querías decirle"

Mila: (No suena mal...)...

Carlos: Luego me las arreglo yo para decirle la verdad. No tienes porque verte involucrada por mis acciones... mis estúpidas acciones

Mila: ¿Estúpidas?, Eso duele.

Carlos: ... ... ... Ves?. No puedo hacer, pensar o decir algo que no sea estúpido y termine jodiendo las cosas

Mila: Es tu especialidad.

Carlos: ...

Mila: Se puede tener sexo embarazada?

Carlos: No se. ¿Lo Averiguamos?

...Después de Experimentar "Científicamente" la posibilidad de sexo con una embarazada...

Carlos: Al parecer Si.

Mila: Será posible quedar embarazada mientras ya estoy embarazada?

Carlos: Lo dudo

...

Mila: Creo que ya te lo dije pero... Que rico lo haces.

Carlos: [Gota Estilo Anime] Pero soy el único con el que lo has hecho.

Mila: ... ... ...

Carlos: ¿Que?

Mila: Esperaba que dijeras algo como "Te sientes bien por dentro" o esas cosas.

Carlos: ... Soy malo en esas cosas ...

Mila: ...

Carlos: Lo que no entiendo es... ... Sabes que soy casado y con una hija, ¿por que aún así lo haces?

Mila: Tú porque lo haces?

Carlos: ... ... ... Olvídalo

...

Carlos: Te molestaría que me fuera a mi mundo?

Mila: Si me llevas no.

Carlos: ... Tendré que averiguar una cosa... ... Iré al Bosque Baya...

...

[Bosque Baya]

Carlos: El Limite de 24 horas será un problema... ... ... ¡Trío del Lago!

[Por algún motivo aparecen los 3]

Carlos: No que solo uno de ustedes nos vigilaba?

Mesprit: Es que la cosa se puso buena.

Azelf: Eso no importa... Tú nos llamaste directamente a los 3.

Uxie: Cual es tu pregunta?

Carlos: Es sobre el Limite de 24 horas. ¿Se puede eliminar de algún modo?

Uxie: Si se puede, pero no te lo vamos a decir. [dice de manera firme]

Mesprit: Solo atrapa al que quieres en la Pokéball y listo. El Limite desaparecerá. Si lo liberas y lo regresas a estado salvaje el limite reaparecerá.

Azelf: ...

Uxie: ...

Mesprit: ¿Que?

Uxie: Tenemos que hablar

Carlos: Y otra cosa... Los que no somos de aqui, al morir revivimos. ¿Y los que no son de mi mundo pero están en él?, ¿También reviven?.

Uxie: Los que no son de aquí reviven y viceversa

Carlos: En ese caso... Que hay de Eevee Jr?. Ella técnicamente es de aquí. Pues nació aquí. Pero Eevee y Yo no somos de aqui... Que pasa con ella? Solo sé que no tiene el Limite... pero... ¿ Acaso revive en ambos mundos?...

Uxie: ... Ella... Vale... Esa esta difícil... ... ... ...

Azelf: Necesitamos estudiar las variables

Ambos desaparecen...

Mesprit: Ya van dos... Quien sabe cuantos tendrás picarón... Será Macho?, Hembra?. Acaso será Shiny como la madre?. ¡Que emoción!. El Suspenso... El Drama... ¿Que hará Eevee?...

Carlos: Oye, "Ser de las Emociones". Podrías decirme que Amor es mas... fuerte? El de Eevee o el de Mila?

Mesprit: Por mucho... El de Mila. ... El de Eevee fue adquirido con el paso del tiempo. Pero el de Mila fue a primera vista. Y nada le gana a eso.

Carlos: ...

Mesprit: Adiós [Desaparece]

Carlos: ... ... ... Pokéball...

...  
>...<p>

...  
>...<p>

[Unova]  
>[Pueblo Biscuit]<br>[Casa del Pueblo ya mencionado]

Yully: Hola Amo.

Carlos: Que susto...

Lisa: ...

Eevee: Mila, ¿soy yo o estás... embarazada?

Mila: Lo estoy...

Eevee: Que bien.

Eevee Jr: Tendré un hermano!

[?]

Carlos: (?)

Eevee Jr: Digo, un amigo.

...

...

Carlos: Mila, Flarch... Para permanecer de forma ilimitada en este mundo, tienen que entrar en éstas... [Mostrando las Pokéball]

Mila: Dudo poder entrar en esa cosa.

Flarch: ¿No habrá algo mas pequeño?

Carlos: Miren ésto...

Sin previo aviso Carlos regresa a Eevee a su Pokéball...

Flarch: ...

Mila: ...

Vaporeon: Y aunque no lo crean, son cómodas

Lisa: Si claro. Ha de ser comodo estar encerrada.

Carlos: Que dicen?, Lo harán?.

Flarch: Vale, peor es nada.

Mila: Lo que el dijo.

Carlos: ...

Pokéball se usó en Flarch...  
>1. 2.. 3... ¡Clic!. ¡Flarch Atrapado!<p>

Sin esperar mucho, Carlos saca a Flarch.

Carlos: ... Que diablos pasó con Eevee?. Se quedó en la Pokéball...

Pokéball se usó en Mila...  
>1. 2.. 3... ¡Clic!. ¡Mila atrapada!<p>

...

Carlos saca a Mila... También a Eevee.

...

...Después de orientarse...

[[Osea, todos volver a su actividad Habitual en la casa. La cual ya deben de saber (Eevee, Leafeon y Lisa en la sala. Los demás en el patio)]]

[[Que porque los demás están en el patio?, Yo que se]]

...

[Sala]

Yully: Iba a decir algo... pero se me olvidó

...

[En el Patio]

Flareon: Como te va? "Chiquita Calentita".

Jolteon: Me vuelves a llamar así y te rajo la cara.

Flareon: [xD] Aún no me acostumbro a tu voz de mujer

Jolteon: Aún no me acostumbro a tu idiotez.

Vaporeon: Jolteon, deja de discutir con el descerebrado de Flareon y ven un momento.

Flareon: Perdona?, Como me dijiste?

Vaporeon: Tontuscinzerebrux

Flareon: (?)

Jolteon va hacia Vaporeon...

Vaporeon: Vale, Chiquita Calentita. Vamos a...

Jolteon: Tú también?

Vaporeon: Es que te queda bien el apodo.

Jolteon: Y si me lo cambian por "Bombón Electrizante"

Vaporeon: ... ... ... Ya se nos fue el Jolteon macho.

[Ending]


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 123: -Yeah. 1, 2 y 3. Escalera. -4 Ases. Te gané. -Noooooooooo**

**FIFA 15**

**CF Azafrán vs Los Celestes**

**...**

[Opening]

[Casa de Biscuit]  
>[Patio]<p>

Carlos: Entonces...

Vaporeon: Creo y solo creo que Jolteon ya cambió en personalidad.

Flareon: Eso es cierto, Chiquita Calentita?

Zaz! Bofetada (obviamente de Jolteon) que Recibe Flareon...

Jolteon: Te lo advertí

Vaporeon: Vale, su personalidad no. Pero ya se orientó en su nuevo género.

Carlos: Entonces... Ya te gustan los chicos?

Jolteon: Que parte de que seré lesbiana no entendieron?

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Pues, los gustos se mantienen.

Carlos: Entonces... Te gusta Vaporeon, Espeon, Lisa, Sylveon, Eevee o Marta?

Jolteon: Si me lo preguntas diría que Espeon es mi favorita.

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Lo curioso es que Espeon también es lesbiana

Carlos: Espeon no era Bisexual?

Vaporeon: Lo que falta es que Leafeon se declare Gay.

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Eso sería terrible...

Carlos: Claro, lo dices porque mantienes relaciones con él.

Vaporeon: Te digo, con suerte Jolteon acaba siendo Bisexual.

Carlos: No me cambies el tema. Tenemos que hablar de su incesto.

Vaporeon: Eeh... ¿Hablar?, Vos no entendes pokémon. - "Vapor" "eon" "eon" (Que idiota soné)

Carlos: Esa fue la peor imitacion que oí en mi vida.

Vaporeon: ... ¡Espeon! [Corre en busca de su hermana]

Carlos: ...

Jolteon: Se volvió loca

Carlos: Tú eres el Loco, digo loca.

Jolteon: Aún te confundes

Carlos: Y?. El Confundido eres tú. Quise decir la confundida eres tú

Jolteon: ...

Carlos: Sabes que?. Olvídalo... Chiquita Calentita

...

...

[Sala]

...

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Carlos: Carajo!, Dañan la puerta. Tenemos Timbre!

¡Ding Dong!

Yully: Yo abro.

Yully abre la Puerta...

?: Cool, una Vaporeon sirvienta.

Yully: Prefiero el término "Asistenta"

Carlos: (?) Josue?

Josue: Luego dices que no tienes dinero.

Carlos: Soy pobre men.

Josue: Puta... Aire acondicionado en la sala?. Una Televisión Genial... Y esa PC... Por Arceus...

Carlos: Jugamos en la PC?. Tengo el Ultimo FIFA.

Josue: Vale, te voy a golear...

...Minutos después...

Fin del Partido 10 a 10

Carlos: Lol...

Josue: Gol de Oro?

Carlos: Vamos...

...Minutos después...

Siguen igual...

Carlos: A los penaltis

Josue: Soy el mejor portero de la historia.

...Minutos Después...

11 Penaltis Anotados por cada uno...

Carlos: Bromean cierto?

Josue: Todo o nada...

...Minutos Después...

Josue: ...

Carlos: ...

Josue: Presionaste Alt y F4?

Carlos: No, fuiste tú!

Josue: Claro que no

...

Carlos: Piensas lo mismo que yo?

Josue: ...

Carlos y Josue: Duty of Call!

...Después de la Masacre...

Carlos: Y a que viniste?

Josue: Ya lo olvidé...

Ambos se dan cuenta de la hora... 10:00 PM

Josue: Tan rapido pasa el tiempo?... Mejor me voy. Hasta la proxima...

Josue se va...

Carlos: ...

...Al dia Siguiente...

[Sala] Jolteon y Vaporeon se andan quedando en la sala...

Carlos: Como vas?

Jolteon: Ni me hables

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Despertó con la pata mala.

Carlos: Cuatro patas y despierta con la mala

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: ... Ahora que me acuerdo... Aún tengo el brazo vendado

Vaporeon: Que bien, pues aún no ha sanado.

Carlos: Como que no?

Vaporeon: No se si es que tus nervios estaban descompuestos o algo, pero la mordida de mi padre llegó al hueso... sumándole la quemadura... Deberías estar en terapia

Carlos: ... No seas exagerada, no llegó al hueso... ... Llegó a la Carne Blanca que hay abajo de la normal.

Vaporeon: ... Aja, si claro. Lo que digas. (Tendré pesadillas con ese recuerdo)

Carlos: Soy yo o Jolteon ésta sudando?

Vaporeon: Lo ésta.

Carlos: No te creo.

Vaporeon: Es algo parte del proceso.

Carlos: Ésta pregunta será rara pero... ¿Por que diablos me estoy excitando solo con ver a Jolteon?

Vaporeon: Por el sudor. Son hormonas. Así que te recomiendo no acercarte.

Carlos: No soy Pokéfilo.

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: Tal vez un poquito, pero no más.

Jolteon: Intenta algo y quedarás achicharrado

Por cierto, Eevee sigue dormida

Carlos comienza a acariciar de forma "extraña" a Jolteon...

Vaporeon: Que parte de alejate no entendiste?

Carlos: La de alejarme, pues me dijiste y cito "Así que te recomiendo no acercarte."

Vaporeon: ...

Jolteon: [Un poco atontada] Hace tiempo que no me acariciabas

Carlos: Es que tu pelo no es precisamente "suave"

Las caricias de Carlos ahora estan concentradas en la "zona trasera" de Jolteon...

Jolteon: Estas advertido... No quiero que te quejes cuando t-

Inesperado Beso de Carlos que interrumpe a Jolteon...

Leafeon: Era de esperarse

Vaporeon: Lo que no capto es porque las hormonas afectan 5 veces mas a los humanos.

Leafeon: Te digo que es inentendible... Por que Jolteon no a electrocutado a Carlos?

Lisa: Si no lo notaron... Creo que Jolteon disfruta el beso.

Leafeon: Se imaginan que Eevee Despierte y vea a Carlos haciendo eso?

Vaporeon: La que se va a armar

De la nada (del patio) llega Espeon.

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: Es increíble cierto?

Espeon: No, lo predije. Ahora Umbreon me debe 10 Bayas Zidra.

Vaporeon: Acaso apostaron?

Espeon: No... que va... Solo quedamos en que Sí Carlos besaba a Jolteon el me daba 10 Bayas Zidra... Y que si no lo hacía, yo accedería a tener sexo con el.

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Que?

Vaporeon: Tus apuestas siempre incluyen sexo... La peor parte es que tu eres quien agrega esa parte.

Espeon: y?

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Sabes que soy medio ramera.

Vaporeon: (Medio ramera? O Puta a tiempo completo.)

Espeon: ( Sabes que puedo leerte la mente)

Vaporeon "bloquea" a Espeon.

Espeon: Tramposa

Vaporeon: Te has acostado con todos menos Umbreon.

Espeon: Tu igual, así que no hables.

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Sabes?, eso de que no lo he hecho con Umbreon va a Cambiar... [Regresa al Patio]

Vaporeon: No puedo creer que mi hermana sea así.

Leafeon: Yo no puedo creer que Carlos y Jolteon sigan besándose

Vaporeon: ... Y donde está Yully?

Llega Flareon...

Flareon: (!) Sacreblu...

Leafeon: Wadafa?

Vaporeon: Podrían dejar de decir cosas en otros idiomas?, que de paso dicen mal.

Carlos y Jolteon dejan de besarse.

Leafeon: Casi baten el record.

Carlos: Necesito un psicólogo urgentemente... Pues creo que me enamoré de Jolteon.

Jolteon: Lo mismo digo

Vaporeon: Te enamoraste de ti misma?

Jolteon: No osea...

Vaporeon: Olvídalo.

Flareon: Yo necesito un psicólogo, pues quede traumatizado

[Amistad Jolteon: 255]

[[Por cierto...]]  
>[Amistad Mila: 255]<br>[Amistad Flarch: 100]

...

Vaporeon tiene unos lentes...

Vaporeon: Díganme su problema

Carlos y Jolteon: Me enamore de él [Se apuntan mutuamente]

Vaporeon: Un caso de amor inexplicable... Díganme... ¿Como sucedió?

Carlos: Tú estabas allí.

Vaporeon: ...

Jolteon: ...

Vaporeon: Que tal si me salto todo el proceso hasta el diagnostico final

Jolteon: Hazlo.

Vaporeon: Amense y mas nada. Algún dia se pasará... o tal vez no... El amor es algo que va y viene. Pero si es verdadero, volverá y jamas se irá. Por eso el dicho de "Si lo amas déjalo ir"

Carlos: Y que con Eevee

Vaporeon: Soy psicóloga no manual de instrucciones sobre que hacer en caso de tener mas de una relacion

Jolteon: Tú no eres psicóloga

Vaporeon: ...

...

Vaporeon ya no tiene los lentes

Eevee sigue dormida...

Leafeon: Sueño pesado

...

Carlos: Diablos... Ahora Jolteon me parece exageradamente sexy

Vaporeon: Que parte de hormonas no entendiste?. Una cosa era el aroma del sudor...

Carlos: Aroma del sudor?, pero no olía.

Vaporeon: Claro, pues la nariz humana es una basura inservible que no puede detectar el mas mínimo aroma. Pero de todas formas respirabas dicho aroma que contenía las hormonas lo cual te excitó.

Carlos: ...

Vaporeon: Pero tu comenzaste a acariciarla. Ahora tenias las hormonas directamente en tu piel, y llegó a la sangre. Causando una leve atracción. Pero luego tubiste que rematar y besarla... Y que crees que pasa en un beso?

Carlos: ¿Intercambio de saliva?

Vaporeon: Exacto... Y normalmente ese cambio de saliva excita a la mujer. Pero las dichosas hormonas que estaban en la saliva de Jolteon... Prácticamente te intoxicaron y ¡zaz! Enamoramiento instantáneo

Jolteon: Y yo que?

Vaporeon: Ahí si me jodí pues no tengo la menor idea. O Algo raro paso o Tu en realidad si te enamoraste

Carlos: ...

Jolteon: Primero me suicido. ... No me cuesta clavarme las garras en el Cuello y degollarme.

...

...

Mila: Éste mundo es genial

Eevee Jr: Verdad que si?

Sylveon: No se han preguntado, ¿sí Eevee Jr puede evolucionar de forma permanente?

Espeon: Espero que no. Si lo hace perdería la capacidad de transformarse.

Eevee Jr: No quiero que me pase eso

Espeon: Entonces pídele a Carlos una Piedra Eterna. Que en cualquier momento evolucionaras en mí o en Umbreon.

Eevee Jr: Y si solo me transformo y listo. Creo que transformada no evolucionaré.

Sylveon: Tiene sentido.

Espeon: Sylveon, tu no tenías que críar a Rosi?

Sylveon: ...

Espeon: (?)

Sylveon: ¡Sabía que olvidaba algo!

...

Mas tarde...

...

Eevee Jr: Veamos... Puedo ser Vaporeon... Pero también Jolteon... También Flareon... O quizás Espeon o Umbreon... Talvez Leafeon y Glaceon... O mejor Sylveon... Pero también puedo ser Vulpix o Shaymin... Obviamente también puedo ser una Eevee... Soy una Eevee... ... Pero... Pensándolo... ¿Cual es mi forma verdadera?, Es la de Eevee?... O talvez evolucioné y no me di cuenta... Pero conservé las habilidades... Puede que en éste momento esté en realidad transformada... Tal vez por eso mi forma de Glaceon es mas fuerte... ¡De seguro Evolucioné al Tocar el Orbe!... Esa puede ser la razón... O... Simplemente el Orbe Aumento los Poderes... ... ...

[[Ya me enredé]]

...

[A fin de cuentas Eevee Jr decidió optar por ser una Flareon... Así que a partir de ahora, Eevee (Jr) será una Flareon a menos de que se diga lo contrario]...[[Que porque puse Eevee (Jr)?. Por que el nombre real de Eevee Jr es "Eevee"... El Jr es para diferenciar... y técnicamente el mote]]

[Ending]


	25. Chapter 25

TV-MA. Osea +18

**Capitulo 124:**

Pokémon Amarillo

**Contenido M detectado, Leer bajo su resposabilidad.**

...

[Opening]

Adivinen... Carlos y Jolteon están besuqueándose. Eevee sigue dormida...

Leafeon: Eevee tiene un buen sueño. ¿Como sigue dormida?

Vaporeon: Mejor que no se despierte

Sin previo aviso Carlos introduce un dedo en el ano de Jolteon... ésta se sobresalta pero nada mas...

Vaporeon: Como te propases acabaras como cerco eléctrico mal instalado

Jolteon deja escapar uno que otro gemido

Leafeon: Mejor me llevo a Eevee. O ustedes buscan otro lugar... ... Que idiotez estoy diciendo... Si alguien va a desvirgar a Jolteon, ese seré yo.

Carlos: Tranquilo que yo solo voy a enseñarle los placeres que puede recibir. ( Y Dar...)

Carlos se lleva a Jolteon al cuarto...

Leafeon: ...

Vaporeon: ...

Lisa: No piensas detenerlo?

Vaporeon: Odio a Jolteon. Casi me mata intencionalmente

Leafeon: Pero ese fue el Jolteon macho

Vaporeon: Eso me da igual.

...  
>...<p>

[En el cuarto]

Carlos con un dedo estimula analmente a Jolteon.

Jolteon: Mmm... No puedo creer que se sienta tan bien...

Carlos: Te gusta verdad?

...

[suena el Pokénav de Carlos]

Carlos: a la mierda, estoy ocupado...

"Llamada de Azul"...

Carlos: Menos respondo

...Después de demostrarle a Jolteon varios motivos para que se vuelva hetero...

[en la sala]

Jolteon: No cambiaré mis gustos.

Carlos: ... (Me da igual, la convencere.)

Vaporeon: Así de malo eres?

Carlos: ...

[Vuelve a sonar el Pokénav]

"Llamada de Silver"...

Carlos: Y como diablos obtuvo mi numero?... Es mas... ¿Como obtuve el de él?

Vaporeon: Esa cosa registra automaticamente los contactos.

[Carlos contesta]

Carlos: Que pasa?

_Silver: ..._

Carlos: O si guau, que respuesta mas pro la tuya.

_Silver: No sabía que los holomisores fueran compatibles con los Pokénav_

Carlos: Te vas a quedar sin saldo [xD]

_Silver: Te apuesto a que no puedes vencerme en un combate. Que le ganaras a rojo no significa nada. Pude ver que no estaba luchando con su verdadera fuerza... Tal vez derrotarte sirva para que pueda vencer a Gold..._

Carlos: Con tanto nombre raro ya ni se quien es Gold.

_Silver: Aceptas o que?_

Carlos: ... Si logras venir a mi casa de Unova entonces si.

_Silver: Llegare... ya veras._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

Carlos: Me pregunto donde estará Adryan...

[A quien le importa Adryan?]

...

¡Ding Dong!

Carlos: ¡Tenemos tim-! ... ... digo... ... ... Yully

Yully: Voy...

Yully abre la puerta.

?: Cool, Carlos se convirtio en un Vaporeon... de paso hembra.

[xD]

Carlos: Cesar?

Cesar: Hala!... Yo... no dije nada.

Carlos: ...

Cesar: Te andaba buscando "señor ando en Hoenn"

Carlos: Y para que me buscas?

Cesar: Tu que crees?

Carlos: Un combate

Cesar: Eso mero

Carlos: ... No ando de humor para combates...

Cesar: Perdiste tu espíritu de lucha?, el que retaba a cada rato eras tú.

Carlos: ...

Cesar: Vamos, de seguro que tu Leafeon quiere un combate de esos que solo yo puedo dar.

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: [Bostezo] Lo que tengo es sueño

Cesar: ...

Carlos: Nah...

Cesar: Entonces tu Vaporeon.

Vaporeon: Ni cerca

Carlos: ...

Cesar: ...

Carlos: [Bostezo]

Cesar: ...

Carlos: Vale pero luego o te quejes...

...

En el patio

Leafeon: Oye, creo que me dormiré a medio combate. Yo paso.

Carlos: ...

[Combate contra Rival]

Carlos vs Cesar

Cesar envía a Plusle

Carlos: Tú no tenías un minun?

Cesar: (?)

Carlos: Olvídalo.

Carlos envía a Eevee...

Eevee: Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...

Carlos: Eevee

Eevee: Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...

Carlos: ...

Eevee: Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...

Carlos: ¡EEVEE!

Eevee: [Despertar brusco] (!) Eh?... Está amaneciendo?

Carlos: Anocheciendo!

Eevee: ...

Plusle usa Chispa, golpea a Eevee  
>Eevee usa Excavar...<p>

Plusle usa Doble Equipo, Evasión Sube.  
>Eevee usa Excavar, falla.<p>

Plusle usa Trueno, Eevee evita el Ataque.  
>Eevee usa Mordisco, muerde a Plusle.<p>

Plusle usa Onda Trueno, Eevee sufre paralisis.  
>Eevee esta paralizada.<p>

Plusle usa Llanto Falso, Def Esp de Eevee bajó mucho.  
>Eevee usa Bola Sombra, falla.<p>

Plusle usa Trueno, Alcanza a Eevee...

Eevee esta Paralizada.

Carlos: Eevee, regresa... Ve, Sneasel.

Sneasel usa Golpes Furia, golpea 3 veces.  
>Plusle usa Chispa, golpea a Sneasel.<p>

Sneasel usa Cuchillada, falla.  
>Plusle usa Llanto Falso... No afecto a Sneasel.<p>

Sneasel: A mi no me engañas.

Sneasel usa Paliza... Golpe de Eevee... Golpe de Buneary... Golpe de Leafeon... Golpe de Treecko... Golpe de Marta... Golpe de Sneasel.  
>Plusle usa Onda Trueno... falla...<p>

Carlos: Sneasel... ¿Cargas la Garrafilada?

Sneasel: Si. Ya estoy lista para evolucionar y espero que sea hoy.

Carlos: ...

Sneasel usa Finta, golpea a Plusle.  
>Plusle usa Chispa, golpea a Sneasel.<p>

Sneasel usa Finta, golpea a Plusle, Plusle se debilitó.

Cesar envía a... Hariyama.

Carlos: WTF?... Sneasel... Regresa... ... Ve... ... ... Treecko.

Treecko usa At. Rapido, golpea a Hariyama.  
>Hariyama usa Golpe Cuerpo, Treecko evita el ataque.<p>

Treecko usa Malicioso, Def de Hariyama baja.  
>Hariyama usa Cuerpo Pesado, Treecko evita el ataque.<p>

Cesar: Diablos es muy ágil...

Treecko usa Destructor, golpea a Hariyama.  
>Hariyama usa A bocajarro, Treecko evita el ataque.<p>

Treecko usa At Rapido, golpea a Hariyama.  
>Hariyama usa Estímulo, golpea a Treecko...<p>

[?]

Treecko esta Evolucionando!  
>...<p>

Treecko ha Evolucionado en... Grovyle!.  
>Grovyle aprendió Persecución.<p>

Grovyle usa Malicioso, Def de Hariyama baja.  
>Hariyama usa Palmeo, golpea a Grovyle.<p>

Grovyle usa Destructor, golpea a Hariyama, Golpe Crítico  
>Hariyama usa Corpulencia, Atq y Def suben.<p>

Grovile usa Corte, golpea a Hariyama.  
>Hariyama usa Cuerpo Pesado, Grovyle casi lo evita... golpea a Grovyle, Grovyle se debilitó!<p>

Carlos envía a Eevee!  
>Anticipación de Eevee: Eevee se ha estremecido!.<p>

Eevee usa Excavar...  
>Hariyama usa A bocajarro... no hay objetivo<p>

Eevee usó Excavar, Golpea a Hariyama.  
>Hariyama usa Palmeo, golpea a Eevee, Muy Eficaz!.<p>

Eevee usa Mordisco, Muerde a Hariyama, Poco Eficaz...  
>Hariyama ha retrocedido!<p>

Eevee usa Bola Sombra, alcanza a Hariyama.  
>Hariyama usa A bocajarro, Eevee evita el ataque.<p>

Eevee usa Avivar, Ataque y Ataque Especial suben.  
>Hariyama usa Cuerpo Pesado, Eevee evita el ataque.<p>

Eevee usa Derribo, falla...  
>Hariyama usa Estimulo, golpea a Eevee.<p>

Eevee usa Cola Ferrea, Hariyama evita el ataque.  
>Hariyama usa A bocajarro, golpea a Eevee, Golpe Critico, Muy Eficaz... Eevee se debilitó!. Def y Def Esp de Hariyama bajan.<p>

Carlos: Al diablo...

Carlos envía a Leafeon.

Leafeon: Tengo sueño...

Leafeon usa Danza Espada, Atq Sube Mucho.  
>Hariyama usa A bocajarro, golpea a Leafeon. Def y Def Esp de Hariyama bajan.<p>

Leafeon usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Hariyama, Muy Eficaz.  
>Hariyama usa Giga Impacto, alcanza a Leafeon.<p>

Leafeon usa Dia Soleado... Defensa Hoja de Leafeon: Se ha prevenido el sueño.  
>Hariyama debe reponer energia.<p>

Hace Mucho Sol...  
>Leafeon usa Rayo Solar, Alcanza a Hariyama.<br>Hariyama usa Palmeo, golpea a Leafeon.

Hace Mucho Sol...  
>Leafeon usa Bomba Germen, Golpea a Hariyama, Hariyama se debilitó.<p>

Cesar envía a... Charizard.

Hace Mucho Sol...  
>Charizard usa Lanzallamas, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.<br>Leafeon usa Ultima Baza, golpea a Charizard.

Hace mucho Sol...  
>Charizard usa Ataque Ala, golpea a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.<br>Leafeon usa Relevo...

Carlos envía a Marta

Hace mucho sol...

Charizard usa Onda Certera... Falla.  
>Marta usa Finta, golpea a Charizard.<p>

El sol volvió a la normalidad...  
>Charizard usa Remolino... ...<br>Leafeon ha sido arrastrado al combate!

Charizard usa Anillo Igneo, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz!, Leafeon se ha quemado!.  
>Leafeon usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Charizard.<p>

Carlos usó Maxima Pocion, Leafeon ha recuperado PS digo Salud.  
>Charizard necesita Recuperarse del Ataque.<p>

Charizard usa Llamarada, Leafeon evita el Ataque.  
>Leafeon usa Silbato... Charizard se ha dormido.<p>

Cesar: No puede ser!

Charizard está dormido como un tronco.  
>Leafeon usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Charizard, golpe crítico.<p>

Charizard está dormido como un tronco.  
>Leafeon usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Charizard.<p>

Charizard despertó!, usó Remolino...  
>Buneary ha sido arrastrada al combate.<p>

Charizard usa Onda Certera, Evtita el ataque.  
>Buneary usa Bote...<p>

Charizard usa Movimiento Sismico...

[[Pongamos un poco de lógica, Charizard puede volar... entonces...]]

...golpea a Buneary!...  
>Buneary no pudo completar el movimiento!<p>

Charizard usa Lanzallamas, alcanza a Buneary.  
>Buneary ignora a Carlos... usa Rayo, alcanza a Charizard, Muy Eficaz!, Charizard se debilitó.<p>

Carlos: Vale, no sabía que hacías eso

Cesar envía a Feraligator

Carlos: Lol?

Feraligator usa Triturar, Muerde a buneary, Buneary se debilitó

Carlos envía a Leafeon.

Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Feraligator, Muy Eficaz.  
>Feraligator usa Colm. Hielo, muerde a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.<p>

Leafeon usa Gigadrenado, alcanza a Feraligator, Muy Eficaz, Leafeon recupera salud.  
>Feraligator usa Colm Hielo, muerde a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.<p>

Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Feraligator, Muy Eficaz. Feraligator se debilitó.

Cesar envía a... Alakazam.

Alakazam usa Psíquico, alcanza a Leafeon.  
>Leafeon usa Tijera X, golpea a Alakazam, Muy Eficaz, Alakazam se debilitó.<p>

Cesar envía a Umbreon.

[[Algo que deberían saber: Los Rivales (Amigos) de Carlos tuvieron un Eeveelution al ver que Carlos los "acumulaba". (En los "The Lost Caps"(Aún pendientes) se muestran... Cesar con un Umbreon (Evolucionó inesperadamente de un día a otro). Josue con un Jolteon (Se puso a morder el cable de su PC y motivos "desconocidos" evolucionó). Adryan con un Flareon (Se le quemo la casa. xD- Mentira, A el simplemente le encantan los tipo fuego). Y les recuerdo que Wileska tiene un Sylveon (Jugaban mucho y recibía mimos casi exagerados, Evolucionó inesperadamente).]]

Leafeon usa Golpe Roca, golpea a Umbreon, Muy Eficaz.  
>Umbreon usa Toxico, Leafeon ha sido envenenado.<br>El veneno resta algo de salud a Leafeon.

Leafeon usa Tijera X, golpea a Umbreon, Muy Eficaz.  
>Umbreon usa Chirrido, Def de Leafeon baja Mucho<br>El Veneno resta salud a Leafeon.

Leafeon usa Golpe Aereo  
>Umbreon usa Finta, golpea a Leafeon.<br>El veneno resta mas salud a Leafeon

Leafeon usa Golpe Roca, alcanza a Umbreon, Muy Eficaz.  
>Umbreon usa Finta, golpea a Leafeon.<p>

Leafeon usa Tijera X, golpea a Umbreon, Muy Eficaz, Umbreon se debilitó.

Cesar: No has perdido el toque... pero te la puse difícil. De a seguro te venceré la próxima

[Fin de la Batalla]

Carlos: ...

Cesar: Adios. Tengo que ir al centro pokémon. Me piro vampiro...

Cesar se va...

Carlos: (?). "Me piro vampiro"... Eso dice Azul.

...Después de Curar sus Pokémon...

Eevee: [Enojada] Creo que lo hiciste intencional

Carlos: Que?

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Se me resbalo el pulgar y accidentalmente te envié a ti. [[xD. Debería tener una tercera confirmación]]

...

[Ending]

Mi fic es con sonido (imaginario) envolvente.

Y cada rival de Carlos tiene su OST.

Adryan tiene la OST de Vs Plata "Silver". (Versión de la cuarta generación) (Si no saben quien es Silver es que no son fans de Pokémon)

Cesar tiene la OST de Vs Matis. (Ese es el Rival de Blanco 2 y Negro 2)

Wileska tiene la OST de Vs... digamos que de los rivales de la sexta generacion.

Josue tiene la OST de Vs Israel "Pearl" (El Rival ese rubio de la cuarta generación)

Las OST de Vs Blue (Green) y Vs Red (Oro, Plata, Crystal y remakes) Vs Cheren y Bel me gustan pero no cuadran con los rivales de Carlos.

[[Ese orden es el mismo de cual es el mejor rival de Carlos, siendo Adryan el que da mas batalla y Josue el Peor... Wileska a tenido muy pocas batallas con Carlos, por eso esta casi ultima]]


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 125:**

Pokémon Esmeralda

Cargando partida...

Eevee Jr: Que es el sexo?

Carlos: Pues... Pregúntale a tu madre

Eevee: Pues... Pregúntale a tu padre

Eevee Jr: (?)

Carlos y Eevee: ... ... ... Después hablamos.

[Opening]

[Cantando] Happy Birthday to you... o como se diga en ingleés... Japy verday su yu [Deja de cantar]

**¡Feliz Cumple Umbreon!**

Eevee: Feliz Navidad!

[?]

Eevee: Quise decir... ¡Feliz Hallowen!...

[?]

Eevee: Que celebramos?

Sylveon: Nada, pues son las 4 de la mañana y no se que haces gritando a estas horas... Si quieres esperas a que amanezca. ¡Quiero dormir! [Regresa al Patio]

Eevee: ...

[A la mañana siguiente]

[En la sala]

Yully: Haré uno de mis mejores pasteles para tipo siniestro. Gelatina de la mejor calidad... y ... no se que mas

Leafeon: ... yo... hare mis mejores drogas...

[?]

Leafeon: Digo... Ensalada.

Glaceon: Yo... haré... ... ¿El Helado?

Flareon: Yo el asado.

Vaporeon: ... Una piscina improvisada.

Eevee: Ayudare a Vaporeon

Sylveon: Distraere a Umbreon

Jolteon: ... ... ... ... ¿Striptease?

[?]

Espeon: Yo... ¿Acompañare a Jolteon?

Carlos: Yo no haré nada [xD]

Mila: Yo... no se... ... Ayudaré a Leafeon

Marta: Ayudaré a Sylveon.

Buneary: Actuare natural... No... mejor... Será divertido danzar de forma erótica [Risitas]

Lisa: Le contaré a Umbreon...

[?]

Lisa: Digo... Haré nada.

Grovyle: Ayudo a Flareon

Sneasel: Lo mismo que Jolteon, Buneary y Espeon

Ivysaur: Piñata.

Eevee Jr: Si, Piñata!

Flarch: Piñata.

Fennekin: piñata

Ralts: Piñata.

Rosi: "ñata"

Totodile: Piscina

Carlos: Vale, ahí viene.

Umbreon: [Alegre] "ola ke acen"

Lisa: Planeamos-

KO Instantáneo [xD]

Carlos: Creo que comió anestésicos

Umbreon: Que planean?

Carlos: El robo de un Banco.

[?]

...Horas después...

Carlos tiene pinta de ladron... Con gorra lentes oscuros... chaqueta... ...

Carlos: (Yo y mi bocota...)

Espeon: Esto no saldrá bien...

Carlos solo esta con Espeon, Umbreon y Vaporeon... No pregunten en que region esta, pero hay un banco.

...

Carlos: Listos?

Vaporeon: Si

Umbreon: Mas que nunca

Espeon: Para nada.

[Entran al banco]

Carlos: [Sacando una M4A1 con Lanzagranadas, Linterna, Mira Telescopica y Mira Laser] ¡TODOS AL SUELO ESTO ES UN ASFALTO!... digo... ¡ASALTO!

Todos se lanzan al suelo, y los guardias sacan sus Pequeñas armas... excepto uno que se lanza al suelo...

Un guardia: Vos sos idiota?

El guardia en el suelo: Dijo "todos al suelo"

Carlos accidentalmente dispara el lanzagranadas... exactamente en la puerta para ir a las cajas fuertes...

Carlos: Mierda...

Espeon: Buen disparo

Carlos corre por la puerta... ¿Que porque los guardias no disparan?, pregúntenle a Espeon.

Otro Guardia: Esta cosa no sirve.

Otro guardia junto al Guardia anterior: Esa Espeon!, esta haciendo algo psiquico. ¡Hay que matarla!

Otro guardia junto al guardia que estaba al lado del Guardia que le hablo al guerdia junto al Guardia en el suelo que aún no se ha parado: Y como?, Las armas no sirven idiota!

Bla Bla Bla Bla y un Guardia: Cuerpo a Cuerpo!

Los guardias corren como idiotas hacia Espeon... podría decirse que esta protegida por un campo de fuerza telekinetico o algo parecido.

Bla Bla Guardia: Abran fuego!

Bla Guardia: Las armas no sirven!

Bla y mas bla Guardia: Arrojen le las armas.

Un guardia arroja su arma, rebota en el escudo y le da en la cara al guardia de al lado.

El guardia que arroja armas: Demonios, no quería hacerte eso.

Carlos: Activando, T5

Vaporeon: Querras decir C4

Carlos: No!, T5!.. y contando.

Umbreon: No deberíamos alejarnos?

Espeon: Corran!

En Plan "Duro de matar", se alejan del C4 y saltan mientras la bomba explota. Todo en camara lenta con tres d incuido.

Carlos: Eso fue asombroso!

Umbreon: Otra vez!

Un guardia afuera: El edificio esta rodeado!, Salga con las manos al Aire.

Carlos: [Cantando] Manos al aire...

Espeon: No es momento para cantar canciones viejas

Llega la SAS, SWAT, el FBI, el FIB de GTA, el SAPD, el SFPD, el LAPD, el LSPD, el VCPD, el LCPD y cualquier cosa que termine en PD. (Helicópteros incluidos)

Algun departamento policial: Salga o abriremos fuego.

Carlos retira el dinero...

Espeon: Quemaste el dinero

Carlos: No me distraigas!

Umbreon usa Bola Sombra alcanza a los patrulleros afuera del lugar...

Un idiota digo Policia: Que mier-?.. ¡Habran Fuego!

Pistolas, Escopetas, Metralletas, Sub-Fusiles, Fusiles, Ametralladoras, Lanzagranadas, Lanzallamas, Lanzamisiles osea RPGs, Miniguns, Misiles de Jets, Helicópteros y todo eso...

Para resumir... todo el banco es destruido... los polis practicamente se suicidaron... y... solo Carlos y sus 3 pokemons quedaron ilesos.

Carlos: De repente hace mucha luz aqui... [Se da cuenta de que no hay mas banco]... Pero que?

Espeon: Sacaste el dinero?

Carlos: Que le paso al banco?

Vaporeon: Usó la teletransportacion de goku

Carlos: ...

Umbreon: Yo diría que aquí cayo una Genkidama

...

[Aplausos]

[Fin de la Pelicula]

"Se hirieron mas de 203.893.093 Personas en la realización de esta pelicula"

[En la sala]  
>[Son casi las 6 PM]<p>

Carlos: Pelicula Pro

Umbreon: Cool

Vaporeon: Hay que subirlo a Youtube

Eevee: A la próxima, que sea porno.

Carlos: ...

Eevee Jr: Que es eso?

Eevee: ...

Carlos: [¬.¬] Explícale tú.

...Noche...

Carlos: La película es tu único regalo, no hay nada mas

Umbreon: De todos modos fue genial!

Carlos: Vamos al patio. Aqui hace calor

Umbreon: Pero tenemos aire acondicionado... y hace unos 18 °C... Glaceon anda de cabrón cambiando las temperaturas.

Carlos: Por eso... Vamos al patio antes de que nos de hipopotermia...

Umbreon: "Hipotermia"

Carlos: No tengo hipo

Umbreon: ...

[Van al patio]

¡Sorpresa!

[En el grito, Eevee tropieza y cae a la "Piscina"]

Umbreon: ...

Carlos: ...

Marta: Feliz Cumple.

Sneasel: Noche siniestra.

Carlos: Lo curioso es que es octubre

Flareon: Felices quince. [xD]... Ya eres oficialmente "Adulto"... Antes estaba en dudas... No sabíamos si ibas a ser "Adulta".

Umbreon: Respecto a eso-

Leafeon: Tienes que probar mi droga digo Hierbas medicinales en el Vaporizador.

Umbreon: ...

Sneasel: Para nada... Tienes que ver el espectáculo principal.

Umbreon: Donde esta Jolteon?

Sneasel: Ya veras

...

[[Si no le dije antes... pues... en el patio hay un Arbol... Muy parecido al que hay en la otra casa]]

Sneasel Lleva a Umbreon junto al arbol...

Umbreon: [Sentado de espaldas al Árbol] ¿Que?, Acaso caera del arbol o algo por el estilo

Sneasel: Las reglas son... 1- Sin Tocar... 2- Si por algún motivo te corres, fin de la diversion... y 3-Aplicar la primera regla.

Umbreon: (?)

Sneasel: Por cierto... Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te digan...

Umbreon cierra los ojos...

...

Sneasel y Buneary se preparan...

...

Buneary: Abrir los ojos.

Umbreon: (?). ¿Y?

Con una musica adecuada para el momento... Buneary y Sneasel comienzan a bailar de forma sensual, tortuosamente cerca de Umbreon

[[Umbreon está cumpliendo tecnicamente 21. 1 Año Humano son 7 Años Pokémon... O esa viene siendo la idea... Umbreon cumple 3 Años]] [[Flareon solo fastidiaba, por eso dijo 15]]... [[Ya me enrede con los de las edades... igual eso no importa, simplemente se me antojo hacer un cumple a cada uno... ... Es solo para hacer que Eevee Jr alcance como mínimo 1 año y no se quede "niña"]]... [[Si por alguna razon, las eeveelutions cumplen otro año (aparte al que les voy a agregar) seran en el orden correcto... pues ahora es de forma aleatoria.]]

Umbreon: Diablos... por eso era lo de "no tocar"

...

Vaporeon: Donde esta Eevee Jr?

Carlos: ...

...

[En el atico]

Eevee Jr: Chin... Me quede encerrada...

...

[Patio]

Sneasel literalmete pone su trasero en la cara de Umbreon... ... ¿Quien dijo que las bailarinas no podían ser las que tocaran?

Carlos: No se pasen... Que falta la mejor parte.

Buneary: Cierra los ojos...

Umbreon lo hace sin rechistar...

...

Buneary y Sneasel se alejan de Umbreon...

Espeon y ¿Jolteon? Se preparan...

[[Imaginen lo que viene... Espeon es Bisexual... Y Jolteon es según Lesbiana... ... OMG!... Desearía ser Umbreon en estos instantes...]]

Espeon: Abre los ojos.

Umbreon: ¿Espeon?... ¿Jolteon?

Debido a que Espeon y Jolteon son hermanas de Umbreon... estas son mas "agresivas".

Umbreon no resiste la tentación y comienza a levantar una pata...

Espeon: Sin tocar!

Umbreon: (!)

Flareon: No hagas caso, toca con confianza.

Vaporeon: Flareon callate.

Espeon y Jolteon se besuquean...

Umbreon: Santa madre de Arceus

Flareon: Diablos... Yo quiero mis 21...

Vaporeon: Tienes 3 Años... Osea 21.

Flareon: ... ... ... Y... ... ¿Hay Segunda Oportunidad?. A mi no me mostraste el culo ni nada parecido.

Vaporeon: Te lanzaré a la piscina.

...

Umbreon: ...

Espeon: Hacemos que se corra sin tocarse?

Jolteon: (?) Eso es posible?

Espeon: Ya verás...

Umbreon: (Me van a torturar. xD)

...

[Ending]


End file.
